Aftermath of Vegas
by Viper's Kitten
Summary: Phoenix springs for a trip to Vegas for all of her stars in the WWE. Bad thing is that stuff happens in Vegas that never leaves./ Multiple Pairings.
1. Dolph Ziggler and Lovella Ryan

_**Author's Note: One shot possibly. An interesting idea. Phoenix doesn't want to keep the peace after springing for a trip for the entire WWE roster to Las Vegas.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire WWE roster had been in Las Vegas since Friday night. A gift from Phoenix Orton. She was paying for the whole trip as well as child care for those who needed it. The day after a wild night of partying that no one was safe from…well maybe Phil and Scarlett were safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A room in the Mandalay Bay Hotel (Phoebe's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say I Phoebe Rita Griffiths had a rager of a headache would be an understatement. I haven't had a headache this bad since I took a wicked punch straight to my head in my bare knuckle fighting days. I ran both hands through my deep red hair. A cry of pain escaped my lips as my left hand tangled in my red hair.

I pulled my hand out of my hair and sat up fully in bed. The sheet pooled in my lap and it was then I realized I was wearing a black corset top I don't remember going to sleep in. I blinked my eyesight until I could see clearly. There was what looked like a wedding ring on my ring finger. A million thoughts of which of my co-workers or random dude off the street it was. I looked to the right side of the bed to see much to my horror Nick Nemeth. Oh good lord.

"Hey Nemeth wake up." I said as I reached one hand out to shake his tanned back.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"We have a problem." I said as I got out of bed. I made it all of two steps before the world tilted to the left and I had to catch myself on the bed before nailing the floor. That sharp jerk of the bed had Nick sitting up in bed a snarl on his lips before he turned toward me.

"What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

"That is an excellent question Mr. Nemeth." I answered as I decided to just sit on the bed.

"What happened last night?" He asked.

"Not a clue but this might be a small hint." I answered as I made sure to flash him the wedding ring now nestled on my left hand.

"You're Griffith's little sister aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm working against you with Adrianna." I answered.

"Phoenix can fix this." He said.

"And how to you propose to get into her room?" I asked.

"Aurora Bennett." Was all he said as he got out of bed. I had to look down at the comforter as he went searching for his jeans. I got out and found my clothes from last night. A pair of jeans and a tank top. I changed and waited patiently by the door for Nick to join me. He managed to grab the card key before we left to go ask where Aurora and Stu Bennett's room was. I let Nick go get Phoenix's card key from Aurora. I heard that Stu was a jerk in the morning. Nick walked out and had to duck a shoe that was thrown at his head.

Aurora popped out and got the shoe before glaring at Nick. I followed Nick up to the top floor to where Phoenix's room was. I argued with Nick outside of the room until I got Nick to go in first. I followed after him and followed the trail of Phoenix's clothes from last night to her bedroom.

"Phoenix we have a problem." I said.

"Go away and suck it up like a wrestler." She muttered as she rolled over in her sleep.

"Phoenix this is not a joking matter." Nick said. Phoenix rolled back over and opened her clouded blue eyes at him.

"What is so important Nemeth that you had to wake me up at eight in the morning?" Phoenix asked. I barely had time to realize what he was doing before Nick grabbed my left wrist and shoved my hand into Phoenix's face.

"Two feet away. It's eight in the morning and I had alcohol last night." Phoenix said.

"It's a wedding ring." Nick said.

"That's nice. Suck it up like a wrestler. How the hell did you get into my room?" Phoenix asked.

"We asked someone for a copy of your room key." I said.

"Is she blonde and from Oklahoma?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Darn it Nemeth." Phoenix said as she picked up a pillow and tossed it at Nick's head.

"What was that for?" Nick asked as he picked the pillow up from the floor and tossed it back at Phoenix.

"Stu is a pain in the butt in the morning. I should know I roomed with him and the Corre. He's not decent until three cups of coffee and some quality time with Aurora." Phoenix said as she sat up and took the comforter with her. I had taken the time to slip out of the room while Phoenix continued to yell at Nick. It was then I noticed that a guy's clothes were also strung out on the floor next to Phoenix's. I slipped back into the room. I cautiously rested a hand on Nick's back. He turned on me with a glare and I pulled my hand back quickly.

"I can see the gears working in your head Nemeth. You two aren't getting a divorce. Work it out like any couple. You never know Nick you might actually like Phoebe." Phoenix said. I was going to warn Nick that Phoenix wasn't exactly alone in her bed when the man warming Phoenix's bed sat up.

"Get out Nemeth. I'm trying to sleep over here." Randy growled as he rested his chin on Phoenix's shoulder.

"I will not! I am her United States Champion and she will fix this!" Nick yelled. Randy growled and Phoenix turned her head to him and gave him a quick peck on the nose.

"Enough Randy. Let me deal with this my way. Besides the sooner we get Nemeth and Phoebe out the sooner you can go back to bed." Phoenix whispered. Randy sent another glare at Nick before laying back down on the bed.

"Nick, you two are not going to get divorced. I don't give a crap about storylines. You two are both consenting adults and guess what Nicky time to put on your big boy underwear." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, have you seen Phoebe? She isn't my type. She-" Was all Nick got out before I stormed out of the room. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes as I slammed Phoenix's door and went to go find my brother's room.

I stood in front of my brother's room and banged on the door. I don't know if Barri brought anyone back to his room but I didn't care right now. I stood there shaking until Barri opened the door. It didn't take him long to pull me into a hug. I sobbed into his chest as I wrapped my arms around his back.

"Who is he? Who am I killing?" Barri asked.

"Is your room empty?" I asked.

"Yes." Barri answered as he released me to pull me into his room. I sank onto his couch and ran my fingers through my hair and felt the ring tangle again.

"Crap." I muttered as I untangled my hand from the red locks of my hair. The light caught the diamond and Barri froze. He had been pacing.

"Phoebe Rita Griffiths what is that?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" I asked as I stood up.

"Who?" Barri asked. I looked up to the heavens and hoped this would go better then when I told him I was getting into bare knuckle fighting.

"Nick Nemeth." I said in a rush. Barri looked at me with a blank look for all of two seconds.

"Did you just say Nick Nemeth?" Barri asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Phoebe, I leave you alone for the night and you go and get drunk and marry Nick Nemeth?" Barri asked. I looked down. At least he hadn't blown up and told me not to speak to him for the rest of our lives.

"We've already gone to see Phoenix and she told us we were to stay married and then Nick started insulting me." I said.

"So that means I can beat the crap out of him the next time I'm in the ring with him?" Barri asked.

"No!" I yelled. Barri gave me a look like he'd never seen me before.

"I don't know you right now. I'm worried about you. Did you have drugs too last night?" Barri asked.

"Don't be a jerk." I muttered as I crossed my arms over my chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hotel Bar (Nick's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in the hotel bar when Jake sat down on the stool next to me.

"Why are you drinking so early in the morning?" Jake asked.

"Why are you in the bar this early? Adrianna kick you out?" I asked.

"For your information Nick Adrianna is standing right outside the bar waiting." Jake answered. I swiveled on my stool to see Adrianna standing there and she offered me a small wave.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To check on you. You look sort of zoned out there looking into the shot glass of Daniels." Jake said.

"Phoenix is a b*tch." I muttered.

"Why you say that?" Jake asked.

"She just is. She won't let me get a divorce." I said.

"When did you get married?" Jake asked.

"Last night in a drunken stupor." I said.

"To who? Please say it wasn't Vickie." Jake said.

"No it wasn't Vickie. It was Phoebe Griffiths." I replied.

"Well I think you did pretty well." Jake said.

"You fail to understand the gravity of the situation here Hager." I said.

"So you got married in a drunken state. Deal with it. You never know what might happen. You might actually end up liking the poor girl." Jake said as he stood. I gave Jake and Adrianna a wave as the two of them left and headed out of the hotel. I continued to look at my glass of Daniels. I downed the shot before paying for my tab. I walked out of the bar and headed back up toward my room. You'd figure that Phoebe would come back at some point. I walked into the room and settled myself on the bed and turned the TV on to watch something.

I hadn't realized I'd fallen asleep until the bed dipped a little. I turned my head to see Phoebe perched cautiously on the edge of the bed. She was watching whatever was on TV. It looked like Law and Order: SVU.

"So what are we going to do about this?" I asked.

"Well Phoenix has us pretty much boxed us in. We're going to live with it." Phoebe answered not meeting my eyes.

"We don't have to listen to her." I said. Phoebe stood from the bed.

"Am I that horrible to you that you don't want to get to know me? Think about it while I go dye my hair. I'm blonde this week." Phoebe said as she picked up the box of hair dye.

"I thought it was a wig." I said.

"Nope. Been switching my hair color every other week since I was a teen." Phoebe said.

"That has to be bad for your hair." I said.

"Can't be worse than bleaching your hair." Phoebe said with a small smile as she walked into the bathroom. She probably had a point but I wasn't going to give it to her. I picked up the remote and flipped through channels while I waited for Phoebe to come back. I didn't want to think about her using the word my wife. It was still too weird.

Maybe Jake had a point. It wouldn't hurt to get to know her. I heard the shower run for a few seconds and then she came back out. Her previous deep red hair now white blonde.

"I like you better as a blonde." I said.

"It is my natural hair color." Phoebe said.

"Completely natural?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Phoebe had a light blush as she nodded her head.

"Impressive." I said. I could tell Phoebe looked uncomfortable standing there.

"Come sit down. There is no fooling this boss. Phoenix has been through it and done all of it. May as well get to know each other." I said as I patted the bed. Phoebe sat on the edge cautiously. I sighed and grabbing her around the waist moved her so she was sitting next to me on the bed.

"Okay first important question. What do we do about your last name?" I asked.

"I'll just leave it Griffiths. No idea how this relationship is going to end up." Phoebe said.

"Okay warranted. Now another good question what did you do before joining this business?" I asked.

"Bare knuckle fighting." Phoebe answered. That had me nodding my head.

"You run in the same circles as Stu?" I asked.

"Sometimes. I did other work but most of the time I did see him around." Phoebe said. That was how it happened. The two of us just sitting on the bed and talking. It was easy to understand what Phoenix meant entirely.


	2. Randy and Phoenix Orton

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. This time Phoenix deals with her own issues. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Phoenix's Suite; her POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just curled back into Randy's side after getting Nick to go away when my phone rang. It was playing "I'm Not Going Away" by Ozzy. I rolled over and unlocked my phone.

"Hold on grandpa." I said as I rolled out of bed and walked toward where the hot tub that sat in our room. I settled in and put the phone to my ear.

"What can I do for you this early in the morning?" I asked. I had honestly wanted a little more sleep but that wasn't even likely at the moment. Who knows what time I'll actually get to sleep tonight.

"What do you mean Nicki isn't answering her phone?" I asked.

"Grandpa, it's getting closer to the time mom and dad died. Nicki might either be in Talladega or you know Calgary. Give Uncle Bret a call." I said. I closed my eyes.

"I don't know. I haven't called anyone since Friday. It's been a crazy couple of days." I said. I laughed.

"You kidding me. We're all in Vegas. I've already got a couple who got married." I said.

"I'm not letting them get divorced. I'm mean that way." I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you in a couple of days. I already like this year better." I said. I looked up when I heard somebody else drop into the water across from me.

"Hey Grandpa I've got to call you back." I said. A smile curved to my lips.

"Yeah he decided to take off his grumpy pants from this morning." I said.

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone and slid it away from the hot tub.

"Who's missing?" Randy asked.

"Nicki. I don't know where she is." I replied with a slight shrug.

"Nicki will be fine. Now who was referred to as removing his grumpy pants?" Randy asked.

"You." I said with a smile.

"I had reason to be grumpy. Daniels mixed with a late night with you warrants me some sleep." Randy said.

"Yet you're up. You're out of bed sitting in this hot tub with me." I pointed out.

"As has been said through the entire time we were separated I have a hard time sleeping without you." Randy said.

"Well I figured it would be better to take my call out of the room instead of waking you up." I said.

"Yeah well Nemeth already did. What other trouble do you think your stars got into?" Randy asked.

"Hell if I know." I said with a shrug.

"Wonder how many got hitched with all the drinks that were flowing last night." Randy said.

"Hopefully the only marriage I have to deal with is Nemeth's to Phoebe." I said. Randy shook his head.

"Well hopefully everyone else had some sense through it all." I muttered.

"Like we had sense?" Randy asked with a nod behind him at the clothes strung out on the floor.

"We are married so I mean really it's only natural. Besides when was the last time it was just the two of us?" I asked. Even when we ended up meeting together on the road it was the two of us with Marie, Keith, and Katra.

"I see you point." Randy said. I raised an eyebrow at him and shook my head. I turned to my phone when it buzzed and played a small blurb of "My Lullaby" from the Lion King Two. I picked my phone up and groaned.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Aurora is heading up with Stu." I answered as I moved to get out of the hot tub and go find a swim suit. Randy probably followed suit but I wasn't sure. We had resumed our places when Aurora knocked first before walking in.

"Jeez boss have a party?" Stu asked as he nodded to the clothes on the floor.

"Yeah a private one. What is up you two?" I asked.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't murder Nemeth." Aurora said as she looked into the rooms making sure not to find a dead body.

"Really Rose?" I asked.

"I threw a shoe at his head so she wants to make sure." Stu said.

"Nope, Nemeth is still alive and still hitched so no luck in killing him there." I said.

"Wait a second there Nemeth is hitched?" Stu asked.

"Yes sir." I said as I leaned more fully against the back of the hot tub. I had stretched out my right leg out so I could stroke Randy's calf.

"To who?" Aurora asked as she cautiously perched on an ottoman.

"Phoebe Griffiths." Randy answered giving Aurora a look before sending me a small glare. I offered him a coy smile as I continued my previous attention of stroking Randy's calf.

"Why are you being evil again?" Aurora asked. She had left her spot on the ottoman and started picking up the clothes that were strung out from the door to about the door to our bedroom.

"Because my name is Orton." I answered.

"Hey Aurora is that mess getting to you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." Aurora said. I chuckled for all of two seconds before I was underwater. I came back up to glare at my husband. I hadn't even realized he's grabbed my calf. He still had a grip on it too.

"You fall down boss?" Stu asked.

"Yeah." I answered pushing my wet hair away from my face.

"Hey Rose you dropped- I thought you liked this pair." Stu said as he held up well what used to be my favorite pair of black lace boy shorts.

"I did. Then some people get a little too excited and end up ripping them." I said with a pointed glare at Randy who shrugged nonchalantly. The only possible reason Stu happened to know those had been my favorite pair had been a slight issue in my hotel room while pregnant. I was literally throwing stuff out of my suitcase one day to find something for Marie I think and I nailed Justin with them I think.

"Should I just toss them in the bin?" Stu asked.

"It would be best. But I've got some ties in the altercations department. I want to see if they can do anything for them." I answered. Stu shook his head and disappeared into the bedroom Aurora had yet to leave.

"You are a jerk." I hissed.

"For what?" Randy asked.

"I didn't want to get wet." I hissed. He snickered at the innuendo I had just said without meaning to. I glared at him.

"Would you kindly release the calf you're still holding?" I asked.

"Nope." Randy said. I glared at him but Stu and Aurora walked back out cutting off further conversation. Aurora's tank top was ridden up just a little and I didn't want to think about it.

"We'll get out of your hair now that the room is in rights." Aurora said. I nodded my head and was about to say something but my phone played a small blurb of "My Lullaby" from the Lion King Two. I picked up my phone and a small cry of joy escaped my lips.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"They found Aunt Nicki." I answered.

"Where was she?" Randy asked.

"Calgary." I answered.

"What is she doing in Calgary?" Aurora asked.

"My money would be spending time at Uncle Owen's grave." I answered.

"But he didn't die in November." Aurora said.

"Nicki is weird that way. She won't go the day he died. It's too tough for her. She'll go throughout the year." I said as I sent a return text to my grandpa.

"Well now that you know Nicki is okay Stu wants to go exploring." Aurora said.

"Don't let any fans get autographs out of the two of you." I said.

"Why not?" Stu asked.

"Cause then we have to do a signing event and I don't want to set one of those up." I answered.

"Ah okay." Aurora said. I slid the phone away from the hot tub.

"Hey Aurora you mind hanging up that Do Not Disturb sign?" Randy asked.

"Nope, I'd be happy too." Aurora said as she picked it up.

"Good to know you have your card key back." I called as they headed toward the door.

"Yeah. Had to go to Nemeth's room. I should have realized that something was up when Phoebe answered the door and gave me the card key." Aurora called back.

"You never do realize until it's too late." I yelled with a smile. I heard Aurora laugh as she and Stu left.

"Not surprising." Randy muttered. I raised an eyebrow at him but suddenly I had left my perch from sitting across to him to now sitting on his lap. That was the reason I had wanted him to release my calf. I looked at him.

"Really a simple would you come here dear not do?" I asked as I resettled myself on his lap.

"No not really." Randy said.

"You're insufferable." I muttered.

"You have a problem with that?" Randy asked. I tilted my head back as I thought. I could lie and make something up but I didn't feel like it. I could laugh and joke about our days from Evolution but I didn't feel like it.

"Hey want to know something exciting?" I asked as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"What?" He asked.

"They're talking about changing my picture that they show when I've got a match." I answered.

"To what exactly?" Randy asked. The current picture was the standard me looking straight at the camera with the belt on my shoulder.

"You remember the moving video from when we ran with Evolution?" I asked.

"I remember." Randy replied. I sort of missed it. It had started with me just standing straight and then dropped to blowing a kiss at the crowd and winking. It had frozen while I was blowing a kiss to the crowd. I knew who I was back then. The other Divas had called me the luckiest woman on the roster when they weren't calling me a dirty slut. They said I was lucky because I was the only girl in the stable with Randy Orton and Batista. I hadn't had a relationship with either man. At the time I had been in a relationship with Jeff Hardy.

"They're going to bring back me blowing a kiss at the crowd minus the wink." I said. I smiled when Randy groaned.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Well I made the decision but they're going with it." I replied. He shook his head.

"What are they going to do about the belt?" He asked.

"Same thing I did way back when. It'll still be on my shoulder but I'm holding it." I replied.

"So this is why you brought me to Vegas." He mused.

"Why did I bring you to Vegas?" I asked.

"To soften me up because you're doing something crazy." He replied.

"Not that crazy." I said. He traced both hands up my sides. He had a habit of tracing the Brood Cross on my right side. He didn't do it with my new side tattoo but I didn't really care. The Brood Cross was the only one Randy ever traced aside from his name on the inside of my left wrist.

"Now I had an actual idea when I joined you in this hot tub." Randy said.

"What was that?" I asked. I had noticed that there was a twinkle in his eyes that would lead to something I had a certain idea of.

"Well you hit the nail on the head when you hissed at me when Stu and Aurora were in the bedroom." Randy said.

"I said a lot of things." I said. I suddenly caught his drift when he untied both of the knots on the top of my string bikini. I had a strap tied around my neck and then around my back.

"Oh." I said.

"Yeah oh. Why do you think I had Rose put up the do not disturb sign?" Randy asked.

"One point to you." I whispered as I leaned down to give him a kiss. Someone obviously couldn't read because there was a frantic pounding on the door.

"Just ignore it." He whispered against my lips. I was about to do exactly what he suggested when the pounding continued.

"Phoenix Marie Michelle Orton I swear if you move I will be pissed." Randy hissed. I hadn't planned on moving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Randy's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to kill whoever was pounding on the door because they were not going away like I wanted them too. It wasn't often I got pissed off but this would be one of those times. That was until Phoenix started tracing the tattoo on the back of my neck.

I turned my attention back to my wife but it was drawn away but a sharp voice had us turning our heads toward the door.

"Phoenix Marie Michelle Eldio Orton open this door!" a voice yelled.

"Crap." Phoenix whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Kevin's voice." She whispered.

"Kiley or Nash?" I asked.

"Kiley." She replied.

"Go get it and be quick about it." I said. She sighed as she got out and went to grab a robe before walking to answer the door. I wanted to strangle Kevin right now. I could hear him yelling at her. I wondered why he was until I caught the words Suzanne and baby. Crap he had found out. Finally it stopped and Phoenix walked back to the hot tub after dropping her robe. She sank down next to me. I rubbed her right shoulder.

"I hate Laurinatis." She muttered.

"Tell me about it baby." I said.

"Mike, Ron, Kofi, and Brie all ended up passed out in Kevin's room. Kevin gets up this morning and sees a picture sticking out of Mike's wallet. He looks at it to see it was an ultrasound picture of a baby. Kevin wakes Mike up and demands to know what is going on. Mike then explains to Kevin that Suzanne was dating both of them and that she's pregnant with Kevin's baby but firmly with Mike." Phoenix gushed.

I sighed. I had a feeling that eventually Suzanne's two timing ways would come out. I easily picked Phoenix up and put her on my lap.

"Next person that knocks or calls are getting beat up. It's time to focus on you." I said as I kissed her. I'd realized she'd been holding her bikini top the entire time but a slight tug and she flattened herself to me and down it went. It was time to focus just on Phoenix.


	3. Alberto and Apolinaria Del Rio

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. There's a bunny in a bed and a ring announcer on the couch. WTF happened last night? Feel free to use a translator for all the Spanish going on. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Alberto's Suite; Esmerelda's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I, Esmerelda Rodríquez, sat up in bed in a rush. There was something fuzzy under my cheek. I didn't like it. My brown hair was a mess. I let out a scream when instead of finding my husband in my bed I saw a giant bunny. Said scream was so loud you could hear it two doors down which woke Phil Brooks out of his deep sleep.

Back in my bed I had jumped out of bed taking the bed sheet with me to let out another small shriek when I saw Jesús Rodríguez on my couch. That last shriek roused both the giant bunny in the bed and Jesús up.

I gave another shriek when the bunny started speaking in my husband's voice.

"Emerald why are you yelling?" the bunny asked.

"Alberto ¿es que usted? ¿Por qué eres un conejito? Y ¿por qué es Jesús en el sofá?" I asked in rapid Spanish.

"What are you talking about?" Alberto asked.

"You are a giant bunny!" I cried. It was then that the head came off of the bunny to reveal Alberto. They both looked at Jesús looking back at the two of them.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"That is an excellent question mi amour." Alberto said. I sank down back onto the bed. I was trying to wrap my head around what was going on. How much had any of them had to drink last night? I also wondered if Alberto and I had done anything around Jesús.

"What happened last night?" Alberto asked.

"Who knows." I muttered. I looked between both men and could help but wonder if we'd done something different.

"Didn't you bring your camera Essie?" Alberto asked. I nodded my head and picked up my camera. Jesús walked over and we crowded around the viewing screen of my camera. I cringed a little at all of the pictures on there. There were various pictures of us taking shots off of each other. This was not very pleasant already and we hadn't even gotten to the part where it would explain why Alberto was in a bunny suit.

I raised an eyebrow when it showed a probably equally drunk Jesús and Alberto going into a costume shop and buying the bunny suit. If I was mortified before with each of them taking shots off of me it got worse.

I set the camera down.

"Lol Ya no más. Voy a ir refrescando. Voy a hablar con Phoenix est más tarde." I said as I got off of the bed and took the bed sheet with me to the bathroom. A cold shower is what I needed at this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alberto's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had no words for this. I had no words for what had happened last night. I gave Jesús a look. He had taken shots off my wife. Then again we had bought a bunny suit and then all gotten back to the hotel. I really didn't want to think about what had happened after that. I heard the shower turn on.

I needed to get this ridiculous bunny suit off. I'd have to make this up to my wife in some way. A way that would get her to feel more comfortable about what had happen. I should have known better. Esmerelda was from a wrestling family much like me.

"I'll see you on Monday." Jesús said as he grabbed his stuff and left the hotel room. I took the bunny suit off and put on normal clothes. I settled onto the bed to await my wife to come out of the shower. Esmerelda poked her head out.

"Jesús gone yet?" Esmerelda asked.

"Sí." I answered. Esmerelda walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to grab her clothes before going back in.

"You okay Marisol?" I called.

"Just fine." Esmerelda called. I didn't believe her for a second but I wouldn't argue that point until she was back out and face to face with me. Esmerelda came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a black blouse. I patted the bed and Esmerelda sat in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Esmerelda shook her head.

"You know that we weren't ourselves right?" I asked.

"I know but still I'm mortified. I should have known better." Esmerelda replied. I shook my head before I leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"Essie, we were all drunk. Don't beat yourself up. You're still mi amour." I said as I cupped her cheek. She leaned into my hand and smiled at me.

"No more spontaneous trips to Vegas. Bad things happen." Esmerelda said.

"I'm with you. Shall we dispose of the bunny suit?" I asked.

"Yes. That freaked me out this morning." Esmerelda said. I smiled at her.

"I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard you scream." I said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Esmerelda said as she moved so she could sit in my lap. I held her close. It would end up being awkward on Monday when we went back to working with Jesús but we'd handle it our normal way. Esmerelda laid her head in my neck as we sat quietly. We never needed to say many words. That was a good thing. We'd been married since 2001 and we'd actually met at various wrestling shows with her family.

We weren't sure what to do at the time because she was and still is very family orientated. She was always there it seemed to help me or her brother.

"None of these pictures are to leave my camera. Maybe I should just delete them." Esmerelda said.

"That might be a good idea." I said. Esmerelda reached for her camera and started deleting some of the pictures if not all. She left most of the ones between just the two of us. I smiled at that. She knew how to keep what she wanted. At least we got to see each other more than we had before.


	4. Dragon and Evan Bourne

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. The feuding couple reconnect? Maybe depends on who is more stubborn. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Dragon's Suite; Dragon's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I love my sister in more ways than one. A trip to Vegas to let loose. Yeah I needed that. Especially with how close it kept getting to mom and dad's death and my own wedding anniversary. That was if I celebrated it. Matthew and I haven't been on speaking terms since the walk out. We put on a face for Rick. We were the happy couple for the public but in the bedroom. No, he slept on his side of the bed and I slept on my side.

I was just waking up and there was something warm and steely under my cheek. I opened one eye and jolted up. Dear heavens to Betsy. That sharp jerk awoke the then sleeping but now wide awake Matthew Korklan.

"What is going on?" He asked sleepily. I didn't know how to voice it. I didn't even know what it was. I had plenty to drink last night. It wasn't that I was ashamed of what I could do with Matthew. It's just we weren't exactly on speaking terms.

He looked at me and my stricken expression.

"Dragon what is wrong?" He asked. I wasn't even sure what to say at the moment. I don't even know why I jolted up. I don't know what was wrong with me. Wait yes I did. He didn't just walk out on Hunter he walked out on Phoenix. My sister and his sister.

"Nothing." I hissed as I lay down and turned my back to him.

"Dragon we can't keep doing this." He said. I didn't want to agree with him but I knew he was right.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it's putting a strain on our relationship." Matthew answered. I sat up and looked at him.

"You want to know why?" I asked.

"Please this isn't good for us anymore." Matthew answered.

"It's because of the walk out." I stated.

"Really you're pissed at me because of the walk out? What did I do?" Matthew asked.

"What did you do? You didn't just give Hunter a vote of no confidence you gave Phoenix that same vote. Phoenix is family. Michelle delivered that vote of no confidence for the Divas but she stayed because she still had confidence in them. Leo even stayed. Matthew you don't understand. You can have your own opinion fine but you left family standing there. Phoenix was close to tears when everyone walked out. You want to know how she remembers entering into her second WWE title reign? She remembers it in tears. She remembers being told that she sucks basically." I said and with every word my hands fisted into the bed sheets and continued tightening.

That was exactly why I was pissed off at him. He wasn't in the ring with Phoenix when the cameras went out. It took Chimera and me to get her into her locker room. From there Randy was the one to hold her and comfort her. I still couldn't believe it. My headstrong sister who only every cried when we found out our parents died, when Hiwitari got in a car wreck, when we all got married, and when Marie, Rick, and Cassie were born.

I brought my eyes up from the sheets to look at Matthew. I didn't pull away like I normally have lately when he put his hand on my cheek.

"You once told me that you could fix everything if you could." I whispered.

"When we all walked out we didn't think that it was Phoenix's vote of confidence too." Matthew said.

"You should have known when Phoenix was in the ring that it was also for her too." I said.

"Drag, none of us were thinking about that. We were just so frustrated with Hunter." Matthew said. I turned my face so I could kiss the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I could feel the tears already pricking the back of my eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"For being so mean." I answered.

"Dragon, you're just protecting your family. I'm not crazy. I really should have thought about how Phoenix would have taken it." He said.

"Maybe but you can't think of everything." I said. He chuckled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't thought about what the walkout had meant to Phoenix. It was just a way to hopefully get someone else in power who wasn't Hunter. I should have realized that my sister would have taken it as a slap to the face.

"Yes but I know my sister. I should have thought about that." I said.

"Everyone always forgets Phoenix is in power. It's why she's taken us all to Vegas. She's the one who gives the leave. She's the one who puts up with Laurinatis to get us what we want. She's also the one who tries to get control of all of the talent but it obviously doesn't work that way." Dragon said.

"Right. Phoenix has done everything for us and we take her for granted." I said.

"Yeah well Phoenix deals with it the same way she always does." Dragon said with a shrug.

"Are we okay?" I asked.

"Yeah we are." Dragon replied with a smile as she gave me a kiss. I smiled but that moment was cut short by someone coughing. We both jerked toward the entry to the door to our bedroom where we see Beck standing there.

"I hate to interrupt but I want to know why I'm here." Beck said.

"We have no idea." I said.

"Can you explain why Barbra is on the couch?" Beck asked.

"No. We can't explain anything except for Vegas." Dragon replied.

"I'll just leave. See you guys on Monday." Beck said as he ducked out.

"What the hell happened last night?" Dragon asked.

"Not sure but I'm glad I woke up in bed with you." I replied.

"Nice cover up." Dragon said.

"Entirely truthful here dear." I said. Dragon smiled at me before she kissed me again. I was glad that we had worked our relationship out. I would just have to remember to think before my next action. I couldn't have Dragon mad at me again.

"I know. I just like making you think." Dragon said as she pulled back. I chuckled to myself. I had missed this. I had missed the quiet teasing we always used to do while she was mad at me.


	5. Isabella and Ted DiBiase

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Note to self don't get drunk ever again. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (DiBiases' Suite; Isabella's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had absently moved my hand to cup Ted's hand in my sleep when he let out a groan of pain. I opened my blue eyes to look at him. We both locked eyes and looked down at his left wrist which I had traced down to get to his hand. We saw a bandage.

"Uh. Ted there something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"I'm with you on whatever it is Bell." Ted answered as he sat up. I raised an eyebrow as Ted took the bandage off.

"Hey you've got another one on your right wrist too." I pointed out. He gave me a look before we looked down at where a tattoo now graced my husband's wrist. It was ironically the three dollar signs from the Million Dollar Championship with Michael 3 and Eliza under it. I smiled. Well at least it had something to do with the kids.

"Do we want to look at the other one?" Ted asked.

"If you want. I'm almost afraid." I answered.

"Don't be a baby. You've got a bandage too there." Ted said as he nodded to my own left wrist. I ignored it so we could look at Ted's second wrist. I chuckled lightly. It was just my name with a blue rose under it. I figured it would have been worse.

"Makes you wonder how much we actually had to drink last night for you to get me into a tattoo parlor." Ted said. I shrugged and picked up my phone. I figured if anything I had taken pictures with it. I chuckled when it also showed my brother and Megan with us. I was sitting with Ted when he got his first tattoo.

"So I think Codes got a tattoo too." I said.

"I'm sort of with you on that." Ted said. Ted took the phone from me so I could take my own bandage off. I raised an eyebrow when my phone started making noise.

"You've got a video." Ted said. We gathered around the screen.

"Come on Bell give him a kiss." Megan's voice said. I figured my sister would have the camera.

"She wouldn't do that not with me sitting here." Cody's voice drifted from the other side of Ted.

"I'll take that dare." I slurred as I leaned down and gave Ted a kiss. It would have been okay if it had been a normal kiss it would have been okay. No, I was making out with him in front of my brother. I could feel the blush that warmed my cheeks at the moment.

That blush intensified when the tattoo artists even got in with the cat calls. The video ended.

"Okay what new tattoo did you get?" Ted asked. We looked down at my left wrist to see Ted's name now tattooed on my skin. I had been meaning to get Ted's name tattooed on my arm for a while now but this actually beat my plan.

"Now hopefully that video wasn't taken by any fan that might have been in the shop. That way they can't put it on the internet." I said. Ted chuckled.

"I don't think that would be that bad." Ted said.

"You say that now." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ted's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was curious to how plastered we had been last night. I mean to get me to get not one tattoo but two meant I had to be completely plastered. I figured that it would be okay. I mean honestly it was something only I could get with Bell.

I found it funny all of a sudden.

"Makes you wonder why Phoenix brought us to Vegas in the first place." I said.

"I think mainly it was just a tactic to get us all to relax." Isabella said with a smile.

"Right cause she's been so tense lately." I said. I pulled Isabella into my arms. That was what I had missed when I worked with Maryse. Isabella had virtually shoved me out of her life when I started walking with Maryse. I was glad that things had gone back to the way it normally was. With me holding her in my sleep and being able to hold my own kids at night if they woke up.

I smiled at Isabella as I kissed her on the nose.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more Teddy Bear." She said as she held me tight.

"On the bright side now if you can't be there you'll always be there with me." I said with a nod at my right wrist. Isabella laughed.

"When were you going to tell me I wasn't going to be with you?" Isabella asked.

"Well honestly I don't want you to ever leave my side again but you never know if we get pregnant again." I replied.

"Are you going to ban me from being at the shows if I get pregnant again?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah. It's way too dangerous." I replied. Isabella laughed. I looked at my wife and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one who gets an opinion. I want an opinion if I stay or not." Isabella said.

"Well let's safe that discussion to if we get pregnant again." I said.

"Speaking of how many kids were you thinking about?" Isabella asked.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Your family has four and mine has four. Do you want four?" Isabella asked.

"No. We're already half way there and we're still young." I answered.

"Point. I think we needed this." Isabella said.

"We did. After what you've been put through." I said.

"Yeah no more storylines like that." Isabella said.

"You still jealous of others?" I asked.

"Yes. Though now it would be easier to stake a claim with my name on your wrist." Isabella replied. That had me chuckling. I loved how blunt Isabella could be sometimes. Maybe that was why she was a Runnels first.

"I love you." I said as I hugged her to me.

"Thank you." Isabella said as she kissed my cheek.

"You know I don't think you're supposed to thank the person who says I love you." I said. Isabella chuckled.

"I'm kidding Teddy. I love you too." Isabella said. I smiled before kissing her. My hands absently slipped up her tank top. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"You forgetting a key word?" She asked.

"Please may I?" I asked. She smiled at me before kissing my nose.

"Yes." She whispered. It was something weird she had started doing. Making me ask before we got down to business. Then again I wasn't surprised because she had been pissed at me for so long. It was our way to build trust all over again. I loved my wife for that reason.


	6. Chimera and Marcus Damon

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Getting drunk in Vegas may not be that bad. Especially when you don't see your other half for months on end. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Damon Suite; Chimera's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with a warm chest under my cheek. I knew for certain that it was Marcus. I turned my head and kissed his chest. I looked up at him. He was still out cold. It wasn't surprising considering we had all been out drinking till late at night. We had hung around Dragon and Matthew all night. Well until Dragon and Matthew had left with Beck and Barbra.

My chocolate brown eyes were taking in his features. I had missed spending so much time with him. He was a boxer and I was a wrestler. I could tell his nose had been recently broken. I only knew that because I had gotten a call from the doctor who said he had fixed his nose. I missed him so much. I looked down at his right pectoral. He'd gotten Cassie's handprint, from when she was a baby, her name was under it. My name was scrawled in cursive on the inside of his left wrist.

I laid my head back on his chest. In his sleep he wrapped his arms around me. I hardly ever got to sleep with him like this. I hardly ever got to see our Cassie either. He had Cassie with him on his circuit. He actually had more time off then I did. I was thinking of talking to my sister and seeing if I could get on her schedule. Just work Mondays, Fridays, and Sundays.

I gave a small jerk when someone's lips touched the top of my head. I looked up to see Marcus's blue eyes looking at me.

"Hey, what woke you?" I whispered.

"A certain redhead moving just a little. Besides I don't get to spend that much time with you." Marcus said.

"Speaking of that I'm going to talk with my sister about changing my schedule up. Just like Phoenix's. That way I could be there with you." I said.

"Baby, you do what is best." Marcus said. I moved my left hand so it rested over Cassie's handprint. Marcus and I had other times together that we had snuck in during my busy schedule. The last time had been a few months ago.

"Would you like it if I was home more?" I asked.

"Kai, I would love it if you were able to spend more time with Cassie and me. This is working just not as much as we would like it too." Marcus said. I smiled up at him as I moved to kiss him. Marcus let his hand drifted down my back. I pulled back and had settled back into his side when I vaulted up and out of the bed. I headed for the bathroom at a steady clip.

"Kai? Are you okay?" Marcus asked from the bed. I didn't offer a response as I went toward the toilet. I lifted the lid and knelt down. I heard Marcus walk in and gather my hair for me. After emptying the contents of my stomach and washing my face Marcus and I looked at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marcus's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kai, do you think it's just the alcohol?" I asked. Chimera looked at me.

"I don't know. I haven't been paying attention lately because I've been so busy." Chimera said. I realized she was talking about her monthly visitor.

"You want to go grab a pregnancy test?" I asked.

"No. I'm blissful in thinking it was the hangover." Chimera said. I chuckled at that. Chimera touched me lightly on the nose.

"Careful Kai. My nose was just broken." I said.

"I know. I was the one the doctor called after he fixed your nose." Chimera said. I looked at my wife and the smile she had on her face. This was why I loved her. She was quirky that way. Actually her sisters were much the same way.

"I'm looking forward to the possibility of more days off." I said.

"By the sounds of it I'm looking forward to it too. I mean I've missed you so much." Chimera said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I've missed you too." I said as I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed my hands up and down her back.

"I think Phoenix made a good choice." Chimera said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Phoenix made a good choice in taking us all to Vegas. It means I get to see you after not seeing you for a couple of months." Chimera said. I hummed in appreciation.

"Your sister has the most brilliant ideas. Even when she's pregnant and going through a divorce." I said. I'd been Chimera's shoulder all through Phoenix's potential divorce. I loved my family. We were all connected to each other in some way.

"You know how Randy is holding up?" I asked. After Randy's street fight on Friday against Cody, Randy had walked away with blood on the top of his head.

"Randy is fine. He always is. It's just funny to see Phoenix. She was trying to keep Megan back too. Phoenix actually followed Randy back to the locker room." Chimera answered. I smiled. That sounded like my brother and sister.

"Now would you like to join me back in the bed? Who knows when we'll be alone again." I said. Chimera smiled.

"Yes. I'd rather like that Marcus." Chimera said. I threaded my hand in hers and led her toward the bed.

"This sort of reminds me of that Reba song." Chimera said.

"Which one is that?" I asked.

"Love Needs a Holiday." Chimera answered as she kissed me. I ran one hand through her hair letting it get tangled in her hair.

"Yes it does." I whispered and kissed the tip of her nose. Chimera smiled at me and after laying her hand on my tattoo of Cassie's handprint and kissed me.


	7. Daniel Bryan and Cynthia Barrett

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Sixteen more chapters before we start each over again. I've got ideas for Dolph and Lovella, Drew and Brea, and Esmerelda and Alberto's next chapters. The seemingly put together couple get drunk. What trouble can they get into? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Danielson/Bennett suite; Cynthia's POV)~

No, getting drunk was not a wise thing. I could feel the splitting headache coming on, but I was trying to figure out why I couldn't move either of my wrists away from the other.

"Bryan. A little help?" I whispered. I didn't want to open my eyes but I opened my hazel eyes to see Bryan looking at me.

"Why are you handcuffed?" Bryan asked.

"I have no idea." I answered. Bryan shrugged as he found the key on the bedside table and un-handcuffed me.

"Thank you." I whispered. I sat up and pushed my black hair away from my face. I cringed when my left hand got tangled in my hair.

"Help." I said.

"You seem to need a lot of help this morning." Bryan said as he helped me untangle my hand from my hair.

"Yes well Stu always said I was always more needy after I've gotten drunk." I said.

"Note to self not to get you drunk again." Bryan said. I stuck my tongue out at him as he managed to pull my hand out of hair. He kissed my forehead.

I smiled at him. My brother had finally gotten over the fact that I was dating him. Stu had learned better finally. I gave him a kiss resting both hands on his shoulders. There was something on my left hand. I pulled back and we both looked at our left hand in unison.

"Hm. Well that isn't good." I mused.

"How would you tell your brother?" Bryan asked. I didn't want to find out. As long as I had Bryan there to help.

"You'll help right?" I asked.

"Always planned on it." Bryan said. I smiled at him before I kissed him again. I had just wrapped my arms around his neck when he moved me so I was sitting on his lap. His hands were firmly on my hips when we both heard a very feminine cough from behind us. We turned to see Stephanie Garcia standing there.

"Awkward." I said.

"Not as awkward as not knowing why I'm in your hotel room or where my sister is." Stephanie said.

"Hey, if you know where my camera is we can solve this mystery." I said.

"Your camera is over on the coffee table but I don't know why it will help." Stephanie said.

"Stephanie, she's a photographer. She captures every moment." Bryan said. He had a point. I was one of the first ones to get a picture of Bryan when he first won the Money in the Bank briefcase. I also had fun working under Leo Lukas. Leo thought of me as one of his daughters.

Stephanie left the room and came back with my camera. It was still the first camera I'd gotten after graduating college. Stu had actually gotten it for me. I took my camera from Stephanie and we started going through the pictures of last night. We had started out with both Brianna and Stephanie but by the time the night had ended at the wedding chapel we just had Stephanie.

"Well I don't know where your sister went." I said.

"I'll find her on my own. I can't believe I was the witness to your wedding." Stephanie said as she left the hotel room.

"Well I think that was quiet rude Mr. Danielson what do you think?" I asked.

"I quiet agree with you Mrs. Danielson." Bryan said. I smiled. I never dreamed when I took the job with the WWE that I would at some point be married to a wrestler or be a wrestler myself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bryan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stu hadn't liked it in the beginning when I started dating his sister. He had just barely come to terms with it actually. I looked at Cynthia and kissed the tip of her nose.

"How is Stu going to react?" I asked.

"I don't know haven't you heard? We're Polish too apparently." Cynthia said with a smile. That had me giving a little laugh. She only said that because of the new design on her brother's trunks.

"You think it would be easier with Aurora there?" I asked.

"Yes. Everything is better with Aurora around." Cynthia said before she gave me a kiss. The thought that I would have her for the rest of my life was comforting news. Ever since I'd first seen her as a photographer talking with her brother I'd been interested in her. Cynthia had proven to be just as vivacious and willing to prove who she was. She had a great love for what she did. I loved to talk to her while she was taking pictures. More important I liked to watch her take pictures.

I pulled back.

"Now, where were we Mrs. Danielson before Stephanie walked in?" I asked. Cynthia smiled.

"Do you have any idea how good it is to here that name?" Cynthia asked.

"What name?" I asked.

"Danielson. I like being yours." Cynthia said. I smiled.

"Well let's not change that then." I said.

"I think we were a couple of seconds away from laying back down in the bed before Stephanie walked in." Cynthia said as she leaned down to kiss me again. I rubbed my hands down her back before laying her back down on the bed. We'd deal with Stu's fit later.


	8. Chris and Michelle Jericho

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Fifteen more chapters before we start each over again. I've got ideas for Dolph and Lovella, Drew and Brea, and Esmerelda and Alberto's next chapters. Sometimes drinking is not a good thing. It leads to a short term memory. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Jericho suite; Michelle's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened one eye, the light blue was probably on par with an even lighter blue. I jolted up when I saw the clock. Ash should be crying. Why wasn't Ash crying? I looked around and it took a few seconds for my mind to actually catch up with my racing thoughts. I had completely forgotten that I was Las Vegas. Ash was at home with a babysitter. Well all the kids had a babysitter. I took a moment to actually process that I wasn't alone in bed. The moment it did I jumped out of bed. A completely unnecessary movement.

"Michelle?" Chris asked as he sat up. I felt the blush heat my cheeks as I sat back down on the bed.

"Guilty conscience Chelle?" Chris asked.

"No. Last night is just a blur. I don't want to think about what could happen in Vegas." I answered as I decided to lie down on the bed next to him. Chris and I had long been accustomed to not sleeping together. It had started with his stints in the WWE while I was at home with the kids. Now the roles were reversed. He was home with the kids. Then again I was home from Tuesday to Sunday. Sometimes just Friday if we had a pay-per-view coming up.

"I forgot you can't hold your liquor." Chris said.

"Oh don't be smug." I said as I rolled my eyes. Chris chuckled before he kissed me on the tip of my nose.

"I missed this." Chris whispers.

"I always miss it. Why can the two of us not have normal jobs again?" I asked.

"By normal you mean you possibly be the stay at home mom and I go out and work a nine to five job?" Chris asked. I laughed.

"Something like that." I replied.

"We can't do that because this is in our blood Chelle. Look at you out there. You're a natural." Chris said. I looked at Chris. He had a point. He picked up both of my hands and kissed the tops of my hands.

"Chelle these hands are normally the gentlest I know. Lately though they've sent other Divas running in fear from you." Chris said. I kissed him.

"You serious about that?" I asked. I still was unsure of my exact place. Truth be told Laurinatis has been giving me crap lately. I figured it was just because I was Phoenix's aunt. I was hopeful that dad would help me cope with the trouble he'd cause.

"Chelle, I'm serious. What's troubling you? Does Dwayne need to go after people?" Chris asked. I laughed at that. Dwayne was as much my friend as Chris's.

"No. I think I can handle my own fights Chris." I said.

"It's not a Diva is it?" Chris asked.

"No. I wish it was." I said. I was content just to lay by him but he moved until he could pull me so I was lying on top of him.

"You sure you don't want to tell me?" Chris asked.

"I've got another question for you Mr. Irvine." I answered. I'd dodge the bullet with Laurinatis until he finally made me tell him.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"What would you say if I was thinking about trimming my hair a little?" I asked.

"Chelle, I love your hair length as it is though." Chris answered. My hair went a couple inches below my shoulders.

"Wanted to see how you reacted. What about color?" I asked.

"Chelle." Chris said.

"Okay I'll be good." I said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chris's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I missed Michelle all the times I was on the road. She had come out with a better deal on the road then I had. Michelle was home right after RAW and didn't have to leave for another RAW show until Sunday. Well she had to leave on Friday if the WWE had a pay-per-view that week.

"Hey any guesses on who they're going to put in the WWE Hall of Fame?" I asked.

"Not a clue. I'm hoping that maybe Rick and Marie will go in." Michelle said.

"Rick and Marie do deserve to go into the Hall of fame." I said. Michelle nodded her head.

"Now tell me what is bothering you. It's not Nattie and Beth I know that." I said. Michelle sighed before she kissed me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Laurinatis has been giving me crap is all." Michelle replied.

"Have you told Phoenix or Greg?" I asked.

"It isn't anything bad. It's like he's doing with Phil." Michelle said with a slight shrug.

"Chelle, Laurinatis shouldn't be able to give you crap. You are the Divas champion." I said.

"Yeah well. You know how Laurinatis is." Michelle said.

"Tell Phoenix or Dad. Dad came back to handle stuff like that." I said.

"He's also working on Impact stuff too." Michelle said.

"Chelle, he wouldn't want to suffer with what Laurinatis is doing." I said. Michelle smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Let's spend a few more hours alone. Just the two of us without any of the kids asking to listen to Bieber." Michelle said. I groaned at that thought. I had no idea which of us had actually introduced it into the house. Maybe it wasn't even one of us. It could have been Renee if we thought about it. Renee was our babysitter when it came to it.

"Is Jos still at Phoenix and Randy's house?" I asked.

"Yeah. Jeff is still a bit touchy about it." Michelle answered.

"Can you blame the girl though?" I asked.

"Not really. Karen can be a little tense." Michelle replied as she gave me another kiss.

"Right now more work talk." I said as I rolled over until she was under me. I had taken over being the one home which put me in charge of the kids. It also sometimes put me in charge of Hiwitari and Elizabeth if it came to it. The only reason I hadn't known about Joslyn was because I never needed to keep an eye on her.


	9. Christian and Blair

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Fourteen more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes even drinking doesn't break habit. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Reso suite; Blair's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of someone making breakfast and the smell of coffee actually woke me up. I rolled over to look at the empty side of the bed.

"Jay?" I asked as I rolled out of bed and went toward the kitchen. I settled onto a stool as I watched Jay make an omelet.

"Why are you up so early?" I asked rubbing my temples.

"Habit. Marie-Ali would be up at this time." Jay answered. I rolled my eyes. Of course Jay would still function on our schedule from when we had the kids.

"You've got Advil out too?" I asked. Despite the fact I had Marie-Alyson from a one night stand and hadn't expected to see Jay again. It was nice that we had gotten together and gotten married.

"Of course. It's sitting next to the glass of water." Jay replied with a nod toward the glass of water sitting on the counter. I picked the water up and the bottle of Advil and took two Advil.

"What kind of omelet are you making?" I asked.

"Your ham and cheese." Jay replied. I smiled at him.

"You already eat breakfast?" I asked as I set the glass down.

"Nope. I made my omelet already." Jay replied. I nodded my head and stood. I grabbed a couple of coffee mugs and poured some coffee into them. I took the mugs back to the counter and sat back down as Jay slid my omelet on my plate. He sat down across from me with his own plate and cup.

"I'm feeling cartoons after this." I said.

"Are we really going to keep to the schedule we would at home?" Jay asked.

"If you want." I said with a shrug as I took a bit of the omelet and let out a low moan. Jay chuckled to himself.

"I forgot how vocal you could be with a good omelet." Jay said. I gave him a pointed look.

"More than just a good omelet thank you." I said.

"Right you were pretty vocal last night." Jay said with a grin as he took his own bite of omelet. I was glad that the kids were at home for this conversation.

"You would think that right?" I asked.

"I would know so." Jay said. I rolled my eyes and continued eating my breakfast. We sat in comfortable silence just eating breakfast. It was nice to be able to just sit and eat without having Marie-Alyson or Nick needing something. It had been a while since we could just enjoy each other's company actually.

After breakfast was finished we washed the dishes. That resulted in a mini water fighter. We were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Jay had the remote in his left hand and I was curled into his right side. Jay was just flipping through channels.

"Do you know how long it's been since we've hung out together like this?" I asked.

"If I were to hazard a guess I'd say since when we were dating." Jay answered. It was true. I'd take my time off to run home and go see how Marie-Allyson was doing. Now of course we were now a family. A family that still had its issues. Well mom was hanging out down in Orlando to keep an eye on my niece and nephew.

"That sounds about right." I said. I had been looking at Jay so I hadn't realized he'd stopped flipping through the channels until music hit my eyes. My head jerked toward the screen and a laugh escaped my lips.

"Really? Phineas and Ferb?" I asked.

"It was the only good thing on TV." Jay replied. I shook my head and resumed my position of leaning on him to watch the show. A small part of this was really sad. We were two grown adults watching a children's show. Another part of this was okay somehow.

"Did you ever act that way with your siblings?" Jay asked.

"Not really. For the longest time it was just Lena, Jack, Rena, and I. We all bonded together to keep ourselves from going crazy." I answered. Everyone assumed from the way I was around everyone else that I had a cookie cutter life. Fat chance of that one. My dad was abusive and finally ended up sent to jail for murder. I never figured out how he jumped from abusive toward my mother to murdering a guy in cold blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jay's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd felt the shift in Blair. She'd lost her happy go lucky attitude she'd held for most of the morning and turned into one of brooding. I mentally cursed for causing that change. I knew about her family but I never expected it to cause this sudden of a shift. I wondered what she was thinking about. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some of her blonde hair had fallen into her face. Using my right hand I brushed it away from her face.

Blair looked up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"How dad could jump from abuse to cold blooded murder." Blair answered. Ah crap. I had shifted the mood. That hadn't been my plan.

"Blair, it's something we'd better leave in the past. Who knows why your dad did it. Honestly he needed to be away from you and your siblings." I said.

"Yeah. Steven is better for mom then dad ever was." Blair said.

"Steven is indefinitely better. Do you think your dad would have honestly let your mom stay in Orlando for as long as she has for Selena and Frankie?" I asked. Blair chuckled.

"No." She answered before she leaned up and gave me a kiss. I smiled. I knew how to make things better. Well most of the time. There were times when it was better to not bring up my mistakes. Especially during the summer months when I started chiming for a lawyer and saying I deserved a title shot so many times. She was the trooper though and never mentioned it. She just let me make my own mistakes. It happened plenty of times lately.

I hugged Blair to me and we settled in to watch cartoons. Some part of this was really weird but another part made complete sense to me.


	10. Adrianna and Jack Swagger

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Thirteen more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes you wonder if it is a good thing to drink at all. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Hager suite; Adrianna's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was half-awake. That was only because I could hear someone in the bathroom loosing the contents of their stomach. I figured it was either my brother or his wife. Honestly last night Jake and I had spent the night drinking with Ted, Isabella, Cody, Megan, Aurora, Stu, Cynthia, and Bryan. I couldn't remember much else. Phoenix had called it the sibling table when she had walked by. The only two without a sibling at the table was Megan and Bryan. Well Megan didn't have siblings and Bryan's weren't in town.

I adjusted my position on the way I was laying. I threw my arm over Jake's waist and snuggled into his chest. I felt my nose itch and then I sneezed. That was unlike me. I never sneezed when laying with Jake.

"Bless you." A deep male baritone rumbled. I froze. That wasn't Jake. It didn't have an Oklahoman accent. I carefully removed my arm and looked up. I didn't expect to see Dean Turner in my bed. I raised an eyebrow at Jake when he walked out of the bathroom.

"Is it safer not to ask?" I asked.

"Probably is Rinna." Jake said.

"If it helps I know how deeply you love your husband. I'm not going to carry a torch for you." Dean said.

"Way to make a girl feel special there Turner." I said as I playfully shoved his shoulder. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I know how to make a girl feel special. I just know better than to expect anything to come from a relationship with you." Dean said.

"Point to you." I said. Dean shrugged as he got out of bed and started finding his clothes.

"I'm curious as to how we ended up with you Mr. Turner." I said.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I want to know where my sister got off too." Dean said.

"Allyson can take care of herself." I said as I sat up fully.

"Yeah but I'm not entirely sure." Dean said as he finished getting dressed. I chuckled.

"Hey as long as you guys are still with me come Monday." I said.

"Don't plan on leaving you hanging boss." Dean said.

"Good. Enjoy the rest of your day." I said as Dean left. I looked at Jake who had been quiet through that entire exchange. He was shaking his head.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm just fine. It's just different to see you so at ease with this." Jake replied.

"Oh, I'm freaking out on the inside don't worry about it." I said. Jake got dressed.

"How about we go exploring?" I asked tilting my head to the left letting my brown hair cascade down.

"Sure." Jake said. I smiled at him. He was seated on the edge of the bed. I moved toward him and kissed him on the lips.

"It's nice and quiet without Kevin and Charlie right?" I asked.

"Yes well I miss them still." Jake said. We called our daughter Charlotte, Charlie, we weren't sure why but it was easier some days then Charlotte. I got out of bed to get dressed myself. We left the hotel room. We were passing the bar when Jake saw Nick.

"Hold on. Nick is in the bar a bit early." Jake said as he left me and entered the bar. When Nick turned toward me I waved at him. Jake came back and we left the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jake's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The idea of having a three way with Dean Turner was really weird. It wasn't as weird Nick marrying someone in Vegas. I figured it would be okay. I held Adrianna's hand as we walked down the street.

Adrianna and I had a better personal relationship then Ted had after he started walking with Maryse. Our work relationship was a no go. Adrianna was against me tooth and nail.

"I'm glad we had time to get used to being against each other work wise." I said.

"Yeah it went off way better then Ted and Isabella." Adrianna said. I chuckled at that. Ted had mostly roomed by himself when he and Isabella had their falling out. Though sometimes he did room with Adrianna and me.

Adrianna and I were content just to walk. It was so easy going. It hadn't been this way in a long time. Adrianna and I would stop every once in a while for pictures. I enjoyed just being able to spend time with my wife.

Most people didn't even give us a second look. That was what was nice about this place.

"Breakfast?" I asked nodding to another restaurant we had just passed again.

"Sure." Adrianna said. We crossed the street and sat down for some breakfast. We didn't get the chance to hang out very often just the two of us. Especially after we had Kevin and Charlie. I was glad our relationship was better than it had been when I had mentored Michael Cole.

We finished breakfast and resumed walking. Adrianna was just enjoying being able to spend time with me. During the work week that never happened. Simply because she was against Vickie and her craziness. I was sort of with her on that. We had paused just to watch. I turned Adrianna toward me and kissed her.

"I miss you during the week." I said.

"I miss you too." Adrianna said.

"After this is over. I say we don't separate again." I said.

"I'll take the heel turn if that's necessary." Adrianna said.

"Deal." I said.

"Another deal no more three ways." Adrianna said.

"Yes. I don't like that thought at all." I said. Adrianna chuckled and we resumed our walk.


	11. Jamie Fortune and CM Punk

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Twelve more chapters before we start each over again. What happens when you don't get drunk in Vegas? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Brooks/Braddock Suit; Phil's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had been asleep until a scream woke me up. I didn't jerk I just looked around. I looked down at the sleeping blonde with her back to me. That let me know that it hadn't been my Scarlett screaming. I took the time to watch how peaceful her features were. I had been so long since she'd been so at peace.

I lightly traced the star and flowers on her left arm. Scarlett had her left arm resting on the covers. I shook my head. We really had to be crazy. We'd have three wedding receptions. One in Nashville, another in Emporia, and the final one in Chicago. We'd cover all of the bases then. I kissed Scarlett's left temple. I smiled at the small sound she made as she turned toward me. She opened her eyes.

"Morning Phil." Scarlett said.

"Morning Lett." I said.

"How much trouble do you think everyone else got into?" Scarlett asked.

"With the way they were drinking a lot." I said.

"So what is the plan for today?" Scarlett asked.

"I didn't have a plan for the day." I said. Scarlett shook her head and sat up.

"Why are you up so early?" She asked.

"You obviously didn't hear the scream." I said.

"Nope. I was having a good dream." Scarlett said. I shook my head. Scarlett moved her hair so it was off her neck. I took the time to admire the three hearts on the back of her neck. There were the two swirls and off the right side of the middle heart of three dots and then on the bottom heart off to the left of the same three dots.

"Tell me what the hearts mean again?" I asked. She had told me plenty of times.

"The top heart is for my Uncle Clint, the middle is for Blaine, and the bottom heart used to be for Adam but now it's yours. The first set of dots is for Marc, Alice, and Andrew, and the second set of dots is for Allen, Nicole, and Jack." Scarlett answered as she turned toward me. She leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. Want me to make breakfast?" Scarlett asked.

"Should that be a question?" I asked. Scarlett shook her head and got out of bed. She grabbed a shirt off of the floor before she exited the room.

I shook my head when I realized she had taken my shirt from the floor. Simply because my shirt was the only piece of clothing missing. I grabbed my jeans from the floor and put them on. I walked out to the kitchen. Scarlett was in front of the stove making eggs. Wearing nothing but my shirt. It just so happened to be my Best in the World t-shirt that I wore on RAW all of the time.

"Some days it's a good thing you worked on a ranch." I said.

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"You make excellent food." I said.

"Just the food?" Scarlett asked half turning to watch me.

"No, you have other qualities." I said. Scarlett shook her head and continued cooking. I smiled to myself.

"You want me to start the coffee?" I asked.

"Sure." Scarlett said. I walked over to the coffee machine and started making coffee. There was something easy about this. All that was missing was Blaine. The few times we'd been home we'd done this. Blaine had always helped. Then again I had never expected Blaine to ever call me dad even when Scarlett and I got married but he'd started doing it.

It might have something to do with the fact I treated him like he was mine. I had even gotten him to ask Scarlett what kind of wedding she wanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scarlett's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the eggs and coffee were finished Phil and I sat across from each other just talking and enjoying each other's company. I missed Blaine because he'd be bouncing up and down and chiming that it was time for Uncle Clint's race. Blaine was really close with Clint.

"So the night of Survivor Series Clint is going to take Blaine with him to Florida." I said.

"I thought Blaine was going to be in New York with us." Phil said.

"He will after the race. Clint will be with him too. I'm going to see if I can get Rob to make a pie crust and that way before we leave I can make an apple pie." I said.

"I'm sure Rob would do that." Phil said. I shook my head and we continued eating. We were watching the dishes when I splashed water at Phil.

"Scarlett." He said in a reprimanding tone.

"Yes?" I asked innocently. He shot me a look before he splashed me with more water. Water fights never end well in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phil's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scarlett was asleep again. Scarlett got her first name from her grandma on her father's side and then Ana from her mother's mom. I heard someone knocking at the door and I brushed a stray strand of blonde hair away from her face before I found a clean and dry shirt and put it on. Along with my pants.

I opened the door to see Esmerelda Rodríquez standing there.

"Hey Essie." I said.

"I wanted to apologize." Esmerelda said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"That scream earlier was mine." Esmerelda answered.

"Ah. No problems. Hey Essie you know why Letty's had such a hard time lately?" I asked.

"Barbie has been giving her crap. She's the one who started the rumor about her." Esmerelda said.

"The rumor that she's slept with the entire male roster?" I asked.

"The one in the same." Esmerelda said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you. Let me know if you need anything." I said. She waved and I closed the door. I'd heard about that rumor from Cena. I'd gone to go check on Scarlett after I'd heard it and the entire Divas' locker room save Barbie had been freaking out.

I walked back into the bedroom to see that Scarlett was sitting against the headboard with the pillows propped up around her.

"Is there a reason Barbie hates you?" I asked. Scarlett shrugged.

"I'm not fazed by the whole pinup strong movement feud. Hell I'd probably side with Nattie and Elizabeth. That and I have my own locker room." Scarlett said.

"There has got to be more than that." I said as I sat on the bed across from her.

"Essie went to get something out of the Divas' locker room and heard Barbie talking to Eve about how I've got my own locker room and what a slut I am for having a kid without having a husband." Scarlett said. I shook my head.

"There could also be the fact that I've only been in the WWE since August and they like me more than her." Scarlett said.

"How do you guys know that?" I asked.

"There was this poll of the WWE Universe. I was ahead of her." Scarlett replied.

"Sometimes you Divas are more difficult than the superstars." I said.

"We try. Now can we be done talking about Barbie?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. We could probably talk about any number of other things." I said. Scarlett chuckled. For us Vegas was just a chance to get away from all of the craziness of our life not a chance to get drunk.


	12. Suzanne Ambrosia and the Miz

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Eleven more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes forgetting someone is in your hotel room is not good. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mizanin Suite; Mike's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After drinking all night and then waking up in Kevin Kiley's room to have him yell at me was not my definition of a good day. I had barely walked into my hotel room when a shoe bounced off of my head.

"What the hell?" I asked. Standing in front of me was my four month almost five month pregnant girlfriend.

"Really Suz? Is it necessary to hit me with a shoe?" I asked.

"Really Mike? Yes. I was up all night worried about you. You don't answer your phone. Phoenix flew me out here for you." Suzanne answered. I had a feeling that if I made a comment it would be met with another really. Luckily my sister Lily had taught me one thing when she went into Ring of Honor, women are always right.

"Suz, I'm sorry. I should have called to let you know I wasn't coming back. After the drinks started everything just sort of went out the window." I said. Suzanne withheld the urge to roll her eyes by the look of it.

"Where did you end up last night?" Suzanne asked.

"Kevin Kiley's room with Ron, Kofi, and Brie." I answered. That had been the stupid thing to say because Suzanne stalked away. I couldn't win to lose today with Suzanne. I followed after her.

"Suz, what did I do?" I asked.

"Really Mike? I'm going to take a stab and say Kevin now knows." Suzanne said. I had better start apologizing now.

"Suzy, what is the harm in Kevin knowing. You were going to give the baby girl to him anyway." I said. Suzanne turned and was about to level me with a glare but shook her head.

"Mike there isn't a point I guess. Just the fact that everyone hates me now. I've alienated myself from my best friends. I was hoping to just give Kevin the baby without any drama." Suzanne said. I closed my eyes.

"Suz, you're right. Phoenix flew you out here for me. How about I take you to breakfast." I said. Suzanne didn't offer a word just stalked back into the bedroom.

I would just have to hold out for four more months on the nineteenth. I went to go sit on the couch as I waited for Suzanne to come back out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Suzanne's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was tempted to break something but that would be stupid of me. I changed my clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walked out and looked at him.

"Where are you taking me to breakfast?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Mike said.

"Well we'll find a place I hope." I said. Mike nodded his head and stood up. He hooked his arm through mine and we walked out of the room. We were in the lobby when we saw Stu and Aurora.

"Hey Stu." I said. Stu shot me a look before looking back down at Aurora. I let out an unsteady breath. Mike moved his arm so it was wrapped around my shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Stu is just the same way I am with Lily." Mike said.

"I know but I used to be best friends with both Stu and Cynthia until I told Cynthia to go to hell." I said. Mike kissed my temple.

"You know you could always apologize." He said.

"I don't know if she'd accepted it. Mike I was such a bitch to her." I whispered.

"If she was ever your friend she'd accept it." Mike said. I looked up at him and smiled. I gave him a quick kiss before we walked out and headed toward a restaurant with breakfast. As I sat across from him at breakfast I had a feeling that Mike could make everything okay. Mike and I would make it as a couple. Hopefully Kevin would handle the baby girl just fine. I was really hoping that Cynthia could accept my apology and we could go back to being friends.


	13. David Hart Smith and Chelsea Riley

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Ten more chapters before we start each over again. After missing each other for so long is Vegas a good thing? Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Kiley Squared Suite; Kristina's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled in my sleep because I felt someone kiss down my left shoulder. I opened my green-blue eyes and turned around. I smiled at Harry.

"I missed you." I whispered. It wasn't the easiest thing keeping him from my brother. Kevin had a thing about me dating. I felt Kevin couldn't run my life though. I heard my phone vibrate. I turned back around and picked up my cell phone.

I had a text from my brother. I shook my head before sending a quick reply and turning back to Harry.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Kevin. He found out that Suzanne was dating Mike while she was dating him." I replied. Harry shook his head before he kissed my nose.

"Do you have a headache?" He asked.

"I can hold my liquor thank you." I answered. I let out a small purr when he rubbed my temples. I groaned in disappointment when my phone buzzed again. I picked it up and my eyes widened.

"On my Lord Redbrick." I said as I sent my brother a quick text.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked with chuckle in his voice.

"Sorry Lily and I watched "_Gnomeo and Juliet_" the other day." I replied as I took the time to turn my phone off and put it back on the bedside table.

"So what happened with your brother now?" Harry asked.

"He also found out that Suzanne is carrying his baby." I answered.

"So you get to be an aunt?" Harry asked.

"I would guess so." I replied. Harry kissed my forehead.

"Kris, I think it's about time you met my family." Harry said. I put my face in his chest.

"Can I find a way to tell my brother first?" I asked. My voice muffled by his chest.

"What was that? I can't understand you anymore." Harry said. I lifted my face from his chest.

"Can I find a way to tell Kev first?" I asked.

"You know we could go do that now." Harry suggested.

"Like Kev really wants to hear right now that I've been secretly dating you since March of this year?" I asked.

"You don't think your brother wants some good news?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I asked.

"Krissy, I don't want to keep hiding this from your brother." Harry replied as he entwined his hand with mine. I sighed before I rolled over and grabbed my phone. I turned it back on and gave Harry a final look as if to say it was his last chance to back out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as she dialed her brother.

"Hey Kev, where are you?" Kristina asked.

"Kev just stay in the bar. I've got something I want to tell you." Kristina said.

"Don't worry it isn't that formal so Alexsandra can stay." Kristina said.

"Love you too Kev." Kristina said as she hung up.

"Come on we've got to find clothes. Kev is in the bar." Kristina said as she got out of bed and went toward her suitcase. Sometimes I missed being able to work with her but there are other times I was glad not to be working with her. It meant working with family and Phoenix was normally right when she said it was difficult working with family.

I got out of bed and went to get dressed.

"It'll work out fine Krissy." I said.

"I hope so. Kev's already hitting the bar." Kristina said. I shook my head. Once we were both decent we left the room and headed toward the bar.

It wasn't difficult to spot Kevin Kiley sitting at a table across from a dark haired woman I didn't know.

"Alexsandra Cosmos, she's new." Kristina answered before I could even ask the question. We walked into the bar and toward Kevin's table. Kristina and I each grabbed a free chair across from each other.

"Morning Kevin. Morning Alexsandra." Kristina said.

"Good morning Kristina. I don't think I met you yet." Alexsandra said. I noted that Alexsandra had a Greek accent.

"Hey sis. What is Harry doing here?" Kevin slurred.

"You're already drunk." Kristina said.

"Didn't answer my question." Kevin slurred.

"Harry is here because Phoenix brought him for me." Kristina said.

"Harry Smith, wrestler, I used to wrestle for the WWE." I said as I introduced myself to Alexsandra.

"Alexsandra Cosmos. I currently work for the WWE." Alexsandra said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Why is he here for you?" Kevin said as he broke between the conversation.

"Harry is here because I'm dating him Kevin. Please tell me you're sober enough to understand that." Kristina said. The conversation stopped dead as Kevin looked between Kristina and I. I watched as Kevin took a deep breath and released it.

"You're good to her right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You hurt her Smith and I will get you." Kevin said.

"Okay Kevin. I don't plan too though." I said. Kevin nodded his head and then looked at his sister.

"You. Get to introduce him to mom and dad. Though I don't think they'd oppose if he makes you happy." Kevin said.

"So great that the big brother gives the okay too while he's drunk." Kristina said.

"I'm not drunk. I'm slightly intoxicated." Kevin said. I rolled my eyes.

"How about we all go out to breakfast. I'm sure Kevin needs some time away from the hotel." I said.

"I haven't eaten yet." Alexsandra said.

"I don't think any of us have eaten yet." Kristina said.

"I'm sure there is some place we can eat without running into Mike and Suzanne because I just saw them leave." Kevin said.

"Oh what a different tune you sing from a few months ago when you hung around Mike." Kristina said with a smile.

"Oh shush you." Kevin said. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"So are we going to breakfast or not?" I asked.

"Come on. Time to get some food in you Kev instead of just liquor." Kristina said. We stood from the table and went toward breakfast.

Kristina and I were hanging toward the back of the group. I threaded my hand into hers.

"He'll be worse when he's sober and he realizes what just happened." Kristina whispered.

"It'll be fine. If he gives you troubles just call me." I said. Kristina stood on tiptoe and kissed my cheek.

"Will do." Kristina said.


	14. Justin Gabriel and Fallen Angel

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Nine more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes it's better just not to ask. Especially when it leads to a meltdown in nothing but your underwear. Sort of inspired by the Smackdown where Alicia Fox is standing with Justin Gabriel and Zack Ryder on November 18**__**th**__**, 2011. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Lloyd Suite; Gwyneth's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my arm firmly wrapped around Paul's waist and my face resting on his chest. I took in a deep breath and smiled at how he smelled.

"Mm, Paul you smell so yummy." I whispered as I opened my eyes and reached up to kiss him on the lips. I had just started putting my fingers through his hair when a very feminine yawn resounded next to us. Our heads turned in unison to see Alicia Fox or I suppose Victoria Crawford laying in our bed.

Words escaped me. I stood from the bed very slowly. I was dressed in a berry gloss/pink flirt Dream Angels Push-Up Bra and a berry gloss/pink flirt Dream Angels Lace-trim Cheeky Panty. I rested my hands on my hips.

"Cosa diavolo è questa cagna facendo nel nostro letto?" I asked my voice clipped and the anger slowly rising.

"Gwyn." Paul said in a reprimanding tone. I looked at him. Victoria sat up.

"Should I think it's a good thing I don't speak Italian?" Victoria asked. I shot her a glare before I stalked out of the room making sure to grab my cell phone. I quickly sent a mass text to Aurora, Leanne, and Kimberly.

_"HELP! I need a girls day NOW! Someone call something and make reservations somewhere. Hugs and Kisses Fallen Angel."_

I was standing in the middle of the living room when Victoria walked by with her clothes on. She left and I stood there while Paul joined me in the living room.

"Gwyneth darlin' why are you so upset?" Paul asked. The fact he had to ask pissed me off more.

I looked down at my phone when it vibrated in my hand to see a text from Leanne.

_"Oh baby. I'm sending Joe to hang out with Stu and we'll all meet you in the Spa. Kim has booked us each the Ultimate Spa Experience at the same time. So we can talk. Love ya, Nala"._ I didn't bother answering Paul as I went to go get dressed. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I grabbed my heels on the way out.

I went down to go wait at the spa. The first person to arrive was Kimberly.

"Darlin' what did he do?" Kimberly asked.

"I'll let you know when we're all here." I answered. I leaned my head on Kimberly's shoulder as we waited for Aurora and Leanne the moment they appeared I almost broke down into tears.

"Sweetheart what did that mean old South African do?" Aurora asked as she hugged me.

"He had to ask what he did wrong." I answered as we walked into the spa.

"What did he do wrong?" Leanne asked.

"He actually reprimanded me." I said.

"Paul did what?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I had been so in the mood to spend what I assume would be quality one on one time." I replied.

"Oh why do you say assumed?" Aurora asked. I laughed bitterly.

"Victoria Crawford was in bed with us." I replied.

"Darlin', I see why you need this day." Leanne said. I smiled at them as we got into our appointment. We talked about pointless girl stuff. It was Devil's Flaunt all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Paul's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wasn't even sure what had transpired when Gwyneth had left in a huff. I rubbed my face as I sat down on the couch. I was flipping through the channels trying to figure out why Gwyneth had stormed out of the room in a huff.

I looked up when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered the door. I had to step away from the door to see Stu, Heath, and Joe walking into my room.

"Why is it that our girls' need to fix something with Gwyn?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You must have done something Paul." Stu said. They all camped out on my couch as I closed the door.

"What exactly transpired this morning?" Heath asked.

"I don't know. I wake up and she's getting frisky and then Victoria is there. She freaks out and then leaves." I replied.

"That was it." Joe said.

"What was it?" I asked.

"Victoria." Stu replied.

"A little elaboration there Mr. I'm From Poland Now?" I asked. Stu shot me a look. Luckily though we'd all traveled together once upon a time in Nexus and the Corre.

"She's gotten territorial." Stu replied. I gave Stu a weird look.

"Someone refresh this bugger's memory." Stu said as he tipped his head back. I shot Stu a look.

"Victoria has been overly flirty with you at the house shows and backstage without cameras. Kim's been telling me about it." Heath stated.

"There is only so much one woman can take. I'm just amazed she hasn't freaked out before." Stu said.

"Le's been saying that even Cynthia isn't entirely immune to it. All any of us can do is actually not ask questions and know what we did wrong." Joe said.

"I know how Victoria's been with me. I just don't see why Gwyn would be so pissed off." I said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Heath said.

"Paul, she's getting touchy because also according to Kim and Aurora you've gone with it. Gwyneth has been standing next to you the entire time." Stu said. I groaned as I sat down on the coffee table. Since the rest of them currently dominated my couch.

"He gets it. Now since none of us have nothing better to do since all of our girls are now locked into the spa for most of the day. We should do something." Joe said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stu and them had left. I'd made dinner reservations for Gwyneth and me. I was just hoping that this could make it better. I looked up with Gwyneth walked in. She barely gave me a look. Oh yeah I was in the dog house.

"Gwyn, I made dinner reservations." I said.

"That's nice. You and who else?" Gwyneth asked.

"You. Gwyn we're married. I don't see anyone else the way I see you." I said as I stood and walked over. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You really could fool me." Gwyneth sneered. I could hear the bitterness in her voice. I kissed her temple.

"Gwyneth Hannah Murdock Lloyd no one else can replace you. You've got my heart." I said. Gwyneth turned in my arms and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Gwyneth said.

"Why are you apologizing? It should be me." I asked.

"I guess I took it a bit too far. I could have talked to you first before I flipped off the handle." Gwyneth replied.

"And I could have realized that you didn't particularly like how I handled the Victoria situation." I said.

"Stu, Heath, and Joe talked to you didn't they?" Gwyneth asked. I was tempted to deny but thought better of it.

"Yes. They stopped by after you girls originally went into the spa." I replied. Gwyneth shook her head before she gave me a kiss.

"Let me go get ready for dinner." Gwyneth said.

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need me." I said. Gwyneth rolled her eyes before she went to go get changed. I sat on the couch as I waited. I'd have to keep an eye on how I handled any situation from now on. Gwyneth had a way of getting me into trouble when she was pissed off. It was not a good thing.

I still loved her and I always would though. Maybe this is what Phoenix had meant when she took us all to Vegas. A chance to realize that every relationship could need a little break to work out the kinks.


	15. Wade and Aurora Barrett

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Eight more chapters before we start each over again. You deal with two cranky superstars in the morning, clean a suite, leave and reminisce, and then have to go back. Sometimes it doesn't pay to come to Vegas. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Bennett Suite; Aurora's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I jolted away from where I had been nestled in Stu's side safely asleep when someone jabbed me in the side. I turned to the side of the bed and leveled a glare at Nick Nemeth.

"What's wrong luv?" Stu grumbled from next to me.

"Don't worry about it." I said as I stood up and motioned to Nick Nemeth to follow me into the living room. I quickly grabbed a pair of sweats and one of Stu's shirts. I looked at Nick as we stood in the living room.

"What are you doing in my hotel room?" I snapped.

"I need Orton's card key." Nick said.

"You woke me up to get Phoenix's card key?" I asked.

"I didn't stutter Aurora I need Phoenix's card key." Nick said his voice raising. I barely had time to shush him before I felt Stu's heat at my back. Oh damn.

"Is there a reason you're in my hotel room?" Stu asked. I could hear the anger in his voice. Crap, Stu wasn't a morning person. At least not until two cups of coffee and some time with me.

I moved away from Stu and grabbed Phoenix's spare card key that she had given me. I shoved it into his hand and propelled him toward my door. I barely had time to duck before a shoe was tossed at Nick's head. I gave Stu a look before I ducked out to get the shoe. I glared at Nick and walked back into the hotel room door slamming the door shut.

I turned toward Stu.

"I'll make the coffee." I said as I walked toward the coffee pot. I was pouring Stu's first cup of coffee when he reappeared to sit at the island.

"What's the plan today?" I asked as I sat it in front of him. I had made myself a cup of tea. I was leaning against the counter by the coffee pot sipping my tea while Stu drank his coffee.

"My plan was to go visit the chapel we got married in." Stu replied. I nodded my head as I continued sipping my tea.

"Kay." I said. He wordlessly held his coffee cup out and I poured him more coffee. I was just finishing my cup of tea by the time he finished his second cup of coffee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We really should go make sure Phoenix didn't kill Nick." I said.

"We don't have too. It isn't in any of our contracts to go check on Phoenix's criminal record." Stu said.

"Come on." I said as I got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I grabbed my phone while Stu grabbed the card key. Our first stop was to get Phoenix's card key from Nick. I was surprised when I saw Phoebe answer the door and give me the card key but didn't say much else because she closed the door in my face.

I then decided to send Phoenix a warning text.

"_Hey boss, Stu and I are heading up to check on you."_

Stu and I then headed toward the elevator. We stepped out on Phoenix's floor and I knocked on the door once before walking in.

"Jeez boss have a party?" Stu asked as he nodded to the clothes on the floor.

"Yeah a private one. What is up you two?" Phoenix asked.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't murder Nemeth." I said as I looked into the rooms making sure not to find a dead body.

"Really Rose?" Phoenix asked.

"I threw a shoe at his head so she wants to make sure." Stu said.

"Nope, Nemeth is still alive and still hitched so no luck in killing him there." Phoenix said.

"Wait a second there Nemeth is hitched?" Stu asked.

"Yes sir." Phoenix said as she leaned more fully against the back of the hot tub.

"To who?" I asked as I cautiously perched on an ottoman.

"Phoebe Griffiths." Randy answered giving me a look before sending Phoenix a small glare. Phoenix offered him a coy smile.

"Why are you being evil again?" I asked. I had left my spot on the ottoman and started picking up the clothes that were strung out from the door to about the door to Phoenix and Randy's bedroom.

"Because my name is Orton." Phoenix answered.

"Hey Aurora is that mess getting to you?" Randy asked.

"Yes." I said. Phoenix chuckled for all of two seconds before she was underwater. She came back up to glare at her husband.

"You fall down boss?" Stu asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix answered pushing her wet hair away from her face.

"Hey Rose you dropped- I thought you liked this pair." Stu said as he held up well what used to be Phoenix favorite pair of black lace boy shorts.

"I did. Then some people get a little too excited and end up ripping them." Phoenix said with a pointed glare at Randy who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Should I just toss them in the bin?" Stu asked.

"It would be best. But I've got some ties in the altercations department. I want to see if they can do anything for them." Phoenix answered. Stu shook his head and disappeared into the bedroom I had yet to leave. I could hear that entire conversation. I was busy sorting the clothes into the proper suitcases when Stu wrapped his arms around my waist.

He raised my tank top a little as he kissed my neck.

"Stu stop that." I hissed as I finished putting the clothes away. Stu pulled back and smiled at me before we walked back out to the living room.

"We'll get out of your hair now that the room is in rights." I said. Phoenix nodded her head and was about to say something but her phone played a small blurb of "My Lullaby" from the Lion King Two. She picked up her phone and a small cry of joy escaped her lips.

"What?" I asked.

"They found Aunt Nicki." Phoenix answered.

"Where was she?" Randy asked.

"Calgary." Phoenix answered.

"What is she doing in Calgary?" I asked.

"My money would be spending time at Uncle Owen's grave." Phoenix answered.

"But he didn't die in November." I said.

"Nicki is weird that way. She won't go the day he died. It's too tough for her. She'll go throughout the year." Phoenix said as she sent a return text to her grandpa.

"Well now that you know Nicki is okay Stu wants to go exploring." I said.

"Don't let any fans get autographs out of the two of you." Phoenix said.

"Why not?" Stu asked.

"Cause then we have to do a signing event and I don't want to set one of those up." Phoenix answered.

"Ah okay." I said. Phoenix slid the phone away from the hot tub.

"Hey Aurora you mind hanging up that Do Not Disturb sign?" Randy asked.

"Nope, I'd be happy too." I said as I picked it up.

"Good to know you have your card key back." Phoenix called as we headed toward the door.

"Yeah. Had to go to Nemeth's room. I should have realized that something was up when Phoebe answered the door and gave me the card key." I called back.

"You never do realize until it's too late." Phoenix yelled. I laugh as Stu and I left.

We were in the lobby walking when I heard someone call Stu's name. He briefly looked that direction before looking down at me. I thought better then to ask. We walked out and walked to where the chapel was where we'd gotten married.

We were actually talking with the man who'd married us when my phone vibrated. I looked down to see a mass text from Gwyneth.

"Uh oh." I said.

"What's wrong?" Stu asked.

"Gwyneth needs a girls' day." I said. My phone buzzed again to show a text from Leanne. I sent Leanne a return text with Stu's location.

"Joe's going to hang out with you. Heath'll probably find his way over. I've got to go. Gwyn needs me." I said as I gave him a quick kiss and then left him standing there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wade's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had a plan for that. I'd wait until Joe showed up. Hell Heath would probably follow him. I looked at the two of them when they showed up.

"Come on we've got to go have a talk with Paul." I said. We left and headed toward Paul's hotel room. I knocked on the door. Paul answered the door. He moved so Heath, Joe, and I could walk into this hotel room.

"Why is it that our girls' need to fix something with Gwyn?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Paul answered.

"You must have done something Paul." I said. We all went to sit on his couch while he closed the door.

"What exactly transpired this morning?" Heath asked.

"I don't know. I wake up and she's getting frisky and then Victoria is there. She freaks out and then leaves." Paul replied.

"That was it." Joe said.

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"Victoria." I replied.

"A little elaboration there Mr. I'm From Poland Now?" Paul asked. I shot him a look. Luckily though we'd all traveled together once upon a time in Nexus and the Corre.

"She's gotten territorial." I replied. Paul gave me a weird look.

"Someone refresh this bugger's memory." I said as I tipped my head back. Paul shot me a look.

"Victoria has been overly flirty with you at the house shows and backstage without cameras. Kim's been telling me about it." Heath stated.

"There is only so much one woman can take. I'm just amazed she hasn't freaked out before." I said.

"Le's been saying that even Cynthia isn't entirely immune to it. All any of us can do is actually not ask questions and know what we did wrong." Joe said.

"I know how Victoria's been with me. I just don't see why Gwyn would be so pissed off." Paul said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Heath said.

"Paul, she's getting touchy because also according to Kim and Aurora you've gone with it. Gwyneth has been standing next to you the entire time." I said. Paul groaned as he sat down on the coffee table. Since the rest of us were currently dominated his couch.

"He gets it. Now since none of us have nothing better to do since all of our girls are now locked into the spa for most of the day. We should do something." Joe said. We found something to do to entertain ourselves while we waited for the girls to get done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was watching something on TV when Aurora walked back in and plopped herself down on the couch next to me.

"Everything okay with Gwyn?" I asked.

"Should be." Aurora said.

"You want to go out to dinner or just stay here?" I asked.

"Let's just order room service." Aurora said.

"You'll let me know if I'm doing something stupid right?" I asked.

"Stu, you're doing something stupid." Aurora answered.

"Oh you're funny. I meant in the same line as Paul." I said.

"Oh. Sure. You'll also know when my brother tries to strangle you and I'm not appearing as you're valet anymore." Aurora said. I nodded my head and we continued watching TV. This was how smoothly we did everything. The two of us being open was nice.

She also knew exactly how to deal with me in the morning. I knew I could be a bear in the morning too. I kissed the side of her head. She smiled up at me. I made a promise to myself that we would whatever she wanted to do this Christmas. It was normally difficult to do but I'd make a stab at it.


	16. Julia and Kasey Fortune

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Seven more chapters before we start each over again. Unexpected news comes when you don't see each other for months at a time. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Braddock Suite; Marc's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was going to make Julia breakfast. Julia was a stay at home mom. We'd tried it where she worked while the kids were at school but it didn't work because she was always tired. I wanted to be there for her more then I was but Julia had put her foot down on that one.

I walked back into the bedroom with a plate with toast and pancakes. I was afraid when I saw the bed was empty but I saw the light on from the bathroom.

"Jules?" I asked as I set the tray down and walked into the bathroom. Julia was sitting on the toilet seat looking down at something in her hands.

"Marc, the last time I saw you was two months ago wasn't it?" Julia asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked as I went to sit at her feet.

"I've been feeling off for two months. I've been sick in the morning and just plain cranky." Julia replied.

"Jules are you pregnant?" I asked. Julia nodded her head.

"Julia that's great. So it's going to be a May baby. The great thing about working with Phoenix is that she will give your entire pregnancy off." I said as I stood to hug her.

"Marc can we do this?" Julia asked.

"Yes. Of course we can." I answered. Julia nodded her head and wrapped her arms around me.

"You caught on pretty quickly about it." Julia said.

"Yeah well you didn't drink a lot last night. Something in the back of my mind had me thinking about it." I said as I led Julia out of the bathroom and back toward the bed. She smiled when she saw that I had made her breakfast.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sat down and started eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Julia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This baby would make baby number five. I was nervous. Our youngest Sammy was only about three as it was. Our oldest Paul was only eleven. It was an almost terrifying thought. I tilted my head as I finished eating.

"Marky have you eaten yet?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

"No, Jules I can make it though." Marc replied as he kissed me.

"Marc we can do this right?" I asked.

"Yes. If you want me to I can take time off so I can help you." Marc answered as he leaned back on the bed.

"No Marc we've talked about this." I said with a ferocious shake of my head. My brown hair was hitting me in the face from where it had escaped from its rushed ponytail. Marc put his hands up.

"I know Julia but I thought it best to offer." Marc said. I smiled at him until I leaned down to kiss him. I curled into his side. I was more than content to just lay with him. I didn't get the chance to see him very often because he was a wrestler but I was used to it.

"You know Clint invited the whole family to the final race at Homestead?" I asked.

"I heard about him inviting Blaine from Scar but the whole family. I'm impressed." Marc replied as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Yeah. I'm going to take the kids as a present. We need to break monotony every once in a while." I said.

"No problem. I understand. Wish I could be there but I'm going to be in New York with the rest of the roster." Marc said.

"Mattie had a career day a few weeks ago and I went to explain what you do. Mattie doesn't have an issue with it, but he'd like you to stop by once in a while." I said.

"I can do that. Phoenix gives time off for those simple things." Marc said. I smiled. I had heard that about Phoenix. I had heard all kinds of things about her actually. I was just glad that she was actually good to her wrestlers.

"You hoping for a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"I could care less Jules. All I know is that it is another perfect child we've created." Marc replied. I gave him a kiss before I saw him pick up the remote and turn the TV on. I don't really care. It was all background noise anyway.

"We'll always have these simple moments right?" I asked. We'd been married for eleven years this past September.

"Yes. I just wish that sometimes I didn't work this job. Maybe working at the Triple B wasn't that bad." Marc said.

"Sure it isn't but it wasn't what you truly wanted Marky. You're a wrestler and you always will be." I said. Marc chuckled before we turned our attention to whatever was on TV.

"Maybe Vegas wasn't such a bad idea." Marc said.

"Your boss has good ideas sometimes." I said.

"Yes she does." Marc said. That was how we spent the rest of the day. We watched whatever was on TV while spending time talking about whatever crossed our minds. It was mainly the kids though. I'd tell them when I got back on Monday. I hoped that they wouldn't freak out to much given the fact that there would be another kid running around the house.


	17. Brea Allmendinger and Drew McIntyre

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Six more chapters before we start each over again. It's sad when you don't panic about being in bed with a coworker. Instead you worry about missing a race? Sometimes you just don't ask questions. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Allmendinger Suite; Brea's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I snuggled my cheek closer into what I thought was a pillow. Well unless pillows started smelling like a man and are hard and steely. I opened my blue eyes and tried not to give a start. I then turned my head to look at the clock and that had me jolting out of bed.

"Phone. I need my phone." I said as I started looking for where my jeans had gotten too. I found my jeans but my phone wasn't in any pockets.

"Smurf me sideways." I snapped as I dropped my pants.

"What's with all the noise lass?" Drew asked.

"I can't find my phone." I answered curtly before resuming my search for my phone. I think I nailed Drew with a shirt but that really wasn't my problem. I managed to find my phone. Under the dresser.

"Why the smurf is it under the dresser?" I asked absently as I fished it out.

"Probably got kicked under there." Drew answered. I shot him a glare before I held my HTC Status in Mauve in my hand. I hit speed dial for a number by heart.

"Hey Lynne, the race hasn't started yet has it?" I asked.

"I'm going to catch the first available flight out there." I replied.

"I'm in Vegas right now." I answered. I shook my head but she couldn't see it.

"Love you too. Give Jewel and Ryder and a kiss for me. Wish A.J. luck for me if I don't get there in time." I said as I stood from where I had been sitting cross legged on the floor. I found my pants from where I had dropped them. I put them on and grabbed a t-shirt from the floor. I hadn't realized that it wasn't mine until I realized it reached my knees.

"I don't think that's yours." Drew said. I shot him a look before I pulled it off and tossed it at his head. I managed to find mine in the mess of clothes on the floor.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" He asked.

"Fort Worth, Texas. My brother's got a race I want to hit up." I answered.

"Who's your brother?" Drew asked.

"A.J. Allmendinger?" I asked trying to see if that could jog his memory. His blank look had me realizing that he had no idea who I was talking about. I sighed before I sat on the bed and pulled my Facebook up. I showed him a picture of A.J. and me at one of his NASCAR races. A.J. was in his fire suit.

"That's my older brother by two years." I said.

"Oh. You're really attached to your brother aren't you?" Drew asked.

"He's the only family I've got besides my parents and sister-in-law." I answered. I was secretly hoping he won't ask who Jewel and Ryder were.

"So, what do you think about this whole situation?" Drew asked.

"What about it?" I asked.

"You're not fazed that we woke up in bed together without any clothes on?" Drew asked one eyebrow raised. I shook my head.

"No. Come what may. I don't really give a smurf. You can want more or not. No skin off my nose. I've got to get to Texas. I'll leave you my phone number though." I said as I found some hotel stationary and wrote my cell phone number down for him.

"Brea isn't it lass?" Drew asked.

"Yes. I'll check out before I go too." I said as I started going through rooms to make sure I had everything. When I walked back into the bedroom Drew was dressed. I looked at him. I could feel the awkward silence.

"Wow this is what an awkward silence is." I said.

"Not a good thing." Drew said.

"I'm with you. See you at work?" I asked.

"Not enough for me." Drew answered as he walked around until he was standing in front of me. I felt crowded because he was 6'5" and I was only 5'5". I was about to ask him what the smurf he was going to do when he did it. I let out a small gasp when he kissed me. I ducked away.

"You've got my number let me know what you think." I said as I left. I paused at the doorjamb.

"I'm going to check out so you can't hang around here." I said as I finished walking out of my suite and toward the front desk to check out. I had ordered my ticket on the elevator ride down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Drew's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Brea had left I had gone back to my hotel room and looked her up on the internet. I could ask Phoenix but it really wasn't a good idea to bug her.

Brea had been a model before she got into wrestling and had gotten herself some astounding trainers. I had even managed to find her personal website. I had gone through whatever pictures she had up there. Most of them were of her and her brother A.J., there were a few of her and her sister-in-law Lynne, a Canadian model, and some with two kids who I was going to assume were her children. I had stopped to look at the most recent picture on her site and that had been from September. She was kneeling between two kids. They looked about eight. There was a little blonde girl with a tiara on her head. The little girl looked like the spitting image of her mother and then on Brea's left there was a little boy. He had black hair and the same blue eyes as Brea and his sister.

The caption under the picture had drawn my attention. Myself with my daughter Jewel Carman Allmendinger and her twin brother Ryder Anthony Allmendinger at their eighth birthday party.

It made me wonder if there was a father in the picture. By the way she acted there wasn't one. I had even managed to find the NASCAR race on the TV. I had turned my gaze to the TV when I saw Brea standing on TV standing next to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Standing next to A.J. Allmendinger is his younger sister WWE Diva Brea Allmendinger." An announcer said. I was amazed they had that right. Brea had a pair of sunglasses perched on her face. She looked like she was completely in her element much like she did when she was in the ring too.

When the race got started I didn't understand the appeal to them driving in a circle. I looked back at the picture that was still sitting on my computer screen. All her references earlier to smurfs made more sense now. Before I had thought she had a screw loose. Brea's number was already entered into my phone.

I opened a new tab on my internet browser and went to youtube. It didn't take me long after typing in Brea's name to find videos of her old matches. Her first matches weren't the most outstanding but as she got better her matches became those that landed her the job with WWE. There were so many different faces to her that I want to get to know her.

I picked up my phone and sent her a text:

"_Want to meet for coffee tomorrow? It could be a chance to get to know each other better.-Drew."_

I didn't expect a reply because she probably couldn't hear her phone because of the race but I was hoping she would get back to me on that. I turned off my computer and turned off the race itself.

I then started getting my stuff ready so I could get home. There wasn't much there right now but the prospect of getting to know Brea made things feel just a little brighter.


	18. Carrie Lutz and Heath Slater

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Five more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes you just miss the quiet and the thought of just being together. But then you realize friends are your family. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Miller/Whistler Suite; Kimberly's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke with a pair of lips on my neck and a set of hands running up and down my sides.

"Mm, stop that. It's too early." I whispered as I opened my green eyes.

"It's never too early for the two of us." Heath said as he pulled back until he was looking me in the eyes.

"Yes there is. Especially if we've been out drinking." I said. Heath rolled his eyes and laid down next to me. I put my head on his chest. We were just laying there talking about whatever came to mind when my phone buzzed. I turned over so I could check my phone. I saw the text from Gwyneth and I picked up the hotel phone.

I called the lobby and asked to be patched down to the spa. I quickly booked the Ultimate Spa Experience for four and sent a text to Leanne.

"What's wrong Sugar?" Heath asked.

"Something is up with Gwyneth. We're heading down to the spa to talk about it." I said as I got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"You guys have to pick up the pieces again?" Heath asked.

"Yes. It's in our job description being girlfriends." I answered. I picked up my own phone to send a text to Joe to find out where he was.

"Be good and don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." I said as I gave him a quick kiss before I left and headed down to the spa. I was the first one down and I walked over to Gwyenth.

"Darlin' what did he do?" I asked.

"I'll let you know when we're all here." Gwyneth answered. She leaned her head on my shoulder as we waited for Aurora and Leanne the moment they appeared Gwyneth almost broke down into tears.

"Sweetheart what did that mean old South African do?" Aurora asked as she hugged her.

"He had to ask what he did wrong." Gwyneth answered as we walked into the spa.

"What did he do wrong?" Leanne asked.

"He actually reprimanded me." Gwyneth said.

"Paul did what?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had been so in the mood to spend what I assume would be quality one on one time." Gwyneth replied.

"Oh why do you say assumed?" Aurora asked. Gwyneth laughed bitterly.

"Victoria Crawford was in bed with us." Gwyneth replied.

"Darlin', I see why you need this day." Leanne said. Gwyneth smiled at us as we got into our appointment. We talked about pointless girl stuff. It was Devil's Flaunt all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Heath's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting dressed I met up with Joe in the lobby and from there we'd gone to where Joe had heard where Stu was.

"Why does Paul have to cause trouble?" I asked.

"Cause its Paul." Joe answered as we walked into the wedding chapel.

"Come on we've got to go have a talk with Paul." Stu said without us even stopping. We left and headed toward Paul's hotel room. Stu knocked on the door. Paul answered the door. He moved so Stu, Joe, and I could walk into this hotel room.

"Why is it that our girls' need to fix something with Gwyn?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Paul answered.

"You must have done something Paul." Stu said. We all went to sit on his couch while he closed the door.

"What exactly transpired this morning?" I asked.

"I don't know. I wake up and she's getting frisky and then Victoria is there. She freaks out and then leaves." Paul replied.

"That was it." Joe said.

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"Victoria." Stu replied.

"A little elaboration there Mr. I'm From Poland Now?" Paul asked. Stu shot him a look. Luckily though we'd all traveled together once upon a time in Nexus and the Corre.

"She's gotten territorial." Stu replied. Paul gave him a weird look.

"Someone refresh this bugger's memory." Stu said as he tipped his head back. Paul shot him a look.

"Victoria has been overly flirty with you at the house shows and backstage without cameras. Kim's been telling me about it." I stated.

"There is only so much one woman can take. I'm just amazed she hasn't freaked out before." Stu said.

"Le's been saying that even Cynthia isn't entirely immune to it. All any of us can do is actually not ask questions and know what we did wrong." Joe said.

"I know how Victoria's been with me. I just don't see why Gwyn would be so pissed off." Paul said.

"I can't believe you just said that." I said.

"Paul, she's getting touchy because also according to Kim and Aurora you've gone with it. Gwyneth has been standing next to you the entire time." Stu said. Paul groaned as he sat down on the coffee table. Since the rest of us were currently dominated his couch.

"He gets it. Now since none of us have nothing better to do since all of our girls are now locked into the spa for most of the day. We should do something." Joe said. We found something to do to entertain ourselves while we waited for the girls to get done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was camped out on the couch. Kimberly had to go to work tomorrow while I got the chance to stay with Justin and Matthew.

Kimberly walked back in with a yawn.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Nope. Well tired of the craziness maybe." Kimberly said as she sank down next to me.

"How crazy has it been?" I asked.

"I've got Barbie trying to get me on her side against the Pinup Strong movement while Nattie and Elizabeth are talking to me from that side." Kimberly answered.

"And you'd side with who?" I asked.

"No one. I want to keep out of it actually." Kimberly said.

"It'll be okay." I said.

"So how have the boys been?" Kimberly asked.

"They've been the boys." I said. Kimberly shook her head as we settled to watch whatever was on the TV. The simple things were sometimes the easiest to over look. Especially when we got so busy like we normally did.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know. We eat out most of the time when we're on the road. I'm thinking about something quiet." Kimberly answered.

"Room service it is then." I said. Kimberly nodded her head.


	19. Michael McGillicutty and Leanne King

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Four more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes you just wonder about the weird things you do for those you love. Then again since you've know someone since 2008 it isn't surprising. It also isn't surprising what you do for the sister's you always wanted. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Matthews/Hennig Suite; Leanne's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my back turned and was in one of those recouping sleeps. I had been up at five in the morning with Joe. Well it's Joe. I smiled when I felt fingertips trace the tattoo on my right shoulder blade. It was of both the adult and cub Nala from the Lion King. My middle name was also for her. I rolled over and smiled at him.

"Not again." I said as I pushed his hands away before giving him a light kiss.

"You really feel like that?" Joe asked. I rolled my eyes at him before he picked up my left hand and kissed my ring finger. It now held a wedding ring. The things you discovered at five in the morning.

"Now Mr. Hennig we've already had a few rounds this morning." I replied as I kissed the tip of his nose.

"But with you it's never the same each time." Joe said. I smiled and was about to say something more when my phone vibrate and played a few bars of Chasm by Flyleaf. I looked at it and saw a mass text from Gwyneth. I sat up and pulled the blanket with me.

Kimberly sent me a text that she had booked us time at the spa.

"_Hey Rosey, where is Stu going to be. I'm going to send Joe to you. Love, Nala." _I sent to Aurora.

"What's wrong Lee?" Joe asked.

"Something is up with Gwyneth." I answered as I read Aurora's return text. I then sent this quick text to Gwyneth:

"_Oh baby. I'm sending Joe to hang out with Stu and we'll all meet you in the Spa. Kim has booked us each the Ultimate Spa Experience at the same time. So we can talk. Love ya, Nala."_

"You don't mind hanging out with Stu for a bit?" I asked as I turned my head to him.

"Nope. Just try to keep yourself out of trouble." Joe answered. I smiled at him as I rattled off the address where he could find Stu. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans with spots where it looked like bleach had gotten spilled on my jeans and a cream colored t-shirt. I gave Joe a final kiss before I showed up at the spa. I had shown up a few minutes before Aurora had but Aurora was the first to speak. She had been our leader at one point.

"Sweetheart what did that mean old South African do?" Aurora asked as she hugged Gwyneth.

"He had to ask what he did wrong." Gwyneth answered as we walked into the spa.

"What did he do wrong?" I asked.

"He actually reprimanded me." Gwyneth said.

"Paul did what?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah. I had been so in the mood to spend what I assume would be quality one on one time." Gwyneth replied.

"Oh why do you say assumed?" Aurora asked. Gwyneth laughed bitterly.

"Victoria Crawford was in bed with us." Gwyneth replied.

"Darlin', I see why you need this day." I said. Gwyneth smiled at us as we got into our appointment. We talked about pointless girl stuff. It was Devil's Flaunt all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michael's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'd met up with Heath in the lobby and we'd walked to where Stu was.

"Why does Paul have to cause trouble?" Heath asked.

"Cause its Paul." I answered as we walked into the wedding chapel.

"Come on we've got to go have a talk with Paul." Stu said without us even stopping. We left and headed toward Paul's hotel room. Stu knocked on the door. Paul answered the door. He moved so Stu, Heath, and I could walk into this hotel room.

"Why is it that our girls' need to fix something with Gwyn?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paul answered.

"You must have done something Paul." Stu said. We all went to sit on his couch while he closed the door.

"What exactly transpired this morning?" Heath asked.

"I don't know. I wake up and she's getting frisky and then Victoria is there. She freaks out and then leaves." Paul replied.

"That was it." I said.

"What was it?" Paul asked.

"Victoria." Stu replied.

"A little elaboration there Mr. I'm From Poland Now?" Paul asked. Stu shot him a look. Luckily though we'd all traveled together once upon a time in Nexus and the Corre.

"She's gotten territorial." Stu replied. Paul gave him a weird look.

"Someone refresh this bugger's memory." Stu said as he tipped his head back. Paul shot him a look.

"Victoria has been overly flirty with you at the house shows and backstage without cameras. Kim's been telling me about it." Heath stated.

"There is only so much one woman can take. I'm just amazed she hasn't freaked out before." Stu said.

"Le's been saying that even Cynthia isn't entirely immune to it. All any of us can do is actually not ask questions and know what we did wrong." I said.

"I know how Victoria's been with me. I just don't see why Gwyn would be so pissed off." Paul said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Heath said.

"Paul, she's getting touchy because also according to Kim and Aurora you've gone with it. Gwyneth has been standing next to you the entire time." Stu said. Paul groaned as he sat down on the coffee table. Since the rest of us were currently dominated his couch.

"He gets it. Now since none of us have nothing better to do since all of our girls are now locked into the spa for most of the day. We should do something." I said. We found something to do to entertain ourselves while we waited for the girls to get done.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't told the guys that Leanne and I had gotten married because I wouldn't do that until Leanne and I agreed to do that on our own. I looked up when Leanne breezed into the hotel room like she normally would.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece Mrs. Hennig." I mused from my spot on the couch.

"You're a comedian Joe." Leanne said with a roll of her eyes as she walked toward me.

"I try to be Nala." I said as I bracketed both of her hips in my hands.

"So are you hungry Joe?" Leanne asked.

"That is a loaded question Lee." I said. Leanne chuckled at what I said before kissing my forehead.

"So you want dinner first or desert?" Leanne asked as she moved to settle on my lap.

"Can I have both?" I asked. Leanne shook her head with a grin on her face.

"No." Leanne answered.

"Are you not that adventurous?" I asked.

"Joe it's just different." Leanne said.

"I say it's time we be just a little bit adventurous." I said. Leanne shook her head but said nothing but watched as I picked up the phone to call room service and ordered a collection of food. After I hung up she shook her head at me.

"Why do I let you talk me into this stuff?" Leanne asked.

"Because we love each other?" I asked.

"Okay, I see the point there. Should I be afraid of what we could do next?" Leanne asked.

"Oh, no of course not. We can experiment all we want now because we are married." I answered.

"That thought should scare me but it doesn't. I'm going to go freshen up before you get us into any weird situations that require us to get a rap sheet." Leanne said as she stood and walked toward the bathroom.


	20. Alex Riley and Alexsandra Cosmos

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Three more chapters before we start each over again. Sometimes all the help you can find is in the bottom of the bottle? Or is it? Thanks to coolchic79260 and Sonar for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Hotel Bar; Kevin Kiley's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was looking into the amber liquid that was my Jack and Coke. I'd sent a text to my sister telling her that Suzanne had been cheating on me with Mike while we'd been dating. I downed my drink and ordered another. My sister sent me a reply and I downed another drink.

I had no idea how to feel about this. I sent my sister another text letting her know about her being an aunt. I looked up when someone sat on the stool next to me. She was that new Diva. Her name escaped me right now.

"Are you okay Kevin?" She asked.

"Depends on what okay is." I answered.

"You want to tell me about it?" She asked.

"You really want to hear why I'm sitting in a bar this early in the morning?" I asked.

"Sure." She said.

"I found out the girl I was dating was dating another guy at the same time and she's pregnant with my baby." I said.

"Oh Kevin. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Not your fault." I said.

"Who is she?" She asked.

"Suzanne Ambrosia." I answered.

"Oh Suzanne. Should have known. She doesn't understand anything about loyalty." She said as she rested her arms on the bar.

"You know Suzanne?" I asked.

"She is partly Greek. Of course I know her. She hates me basically." She replied with a smile. The moment she mentioned Greek I realized who she was. Alexsandra Cosmos.

"You want to grab a table?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to stay." Alexsandra answered looking down at the polished surface of the bar.

"Come on." I said as I lead her to one of the tables. We talked about anything that crossed our minds until my sister called me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alexsandra's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat quietly as Kevin took a call. I should have known Suzanne would be the one to hurt someone like Kevin. The few times I'd run into Kevin he'd been incredibly sweet and helped me out. If Uncle Memnon knew what his daughter was doing he'd be discussed.

I smiled at him when he hung up.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"My sister is just coming down to tell me something." Kevin answered. I nodded my head and watched his sister approach with a man I didn't know.

"Morning Kevin. Morning Alexsandra." Kristina said.

"Good morning Kristina. I don't think I met you yet." I said I was unusually self-conscious that you could tell my Greek accent even if you just met me.

"Hey sis. What is Harry doing here?" Kevin slurred.

"You're already drunk." Kristina said.

"Didn't answer my question." Kevin slurred.

"Harry is here because Phoenix brought him for me." Kristina said.

"Harry Smith, wrestler, I used to wrestle for the WWE." Harry said as he introduced himself to me.

"Alexsandra Cosmos. I currently work for the WWE." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

"Why is he here for you?" Kevin said as he broke between the conversation.

"Harry is here because I'm dating him Kevin. Please tell me you're sober enough to understand that." Kristina said. The conversation stopped dead as Kevin looked between Kristina and Harry. Harry watched as Kevin took a deep breath and released it.

"You're good to her right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You hurt her Smith and I will get you." Kevin said.

"Okay Kevin. I don't plan too though." Harry said. Kevin nodded his head and then looked at his sister.

"You. Get to introduce him to mom and dad. Though I don't think they'd oppose if he makes you happy." Kevin said.

"So great that the big brother gives the okay too while he's drunk." Kristina said.

"I'm not drunk. I'm slightly intoxicated." Kevin said. Harry rolled my eyes.

"How about we all go out to breakfast. I'm sure Kevin needs some time away from the hotel." Harry said.

"I haven't eaten yet." I said.

"I don't think any of us have eaten yet." Kristina said.

"I'm sure there is some place we can eat without running into Mike and Suzanne because I just saw them leave." Kevin said.

"Oh what a different tune you sing from a few months ago when you hung around Mike." Kristina said with a smile.

"Oh shush you." Kevin said. Harry rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"So are we going to breakfast or not?" Harry asked.

"Come on. Time to get some food in you Kev instead of just liquor." Kristina said. We stood from the table and went toward breakfast.

I was walking next to Kevin. I was looking at him out of the corner of my eyes. The brown eyes were taking in Kevin's features. I looked down before he caught me checking him out. I took a deep breath because I felt my heart to a small flutter. I'd never liked the idea of being second to Suzanne. It was my gain here though. She was a fool and she always would be. She had always been a bitch to me growing up. I smiled to put up a barrier before I sent a small mental prayer to the Greek Goddess Hera.

I always have done that when I felt something toward a guy. I pray to both Themis and Hera before I walk down to the ring. I laughed at something Kristina said and we walked into a restaurant.

I never dreamed I'd make it here. I also never thought in my wildest dreams that it would be so easy to find a group of people I actually liked. That liked me back and didn't judge me on anything I did.


	21. Cody and Megan Rhodes

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. Two more chapters before we start each over again. You wonder about the quiet. You also have a brief moment where you try to figure out what's wrong. Then you just realize why you've done everything you've done. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Runnels' Suite; Megan's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I turned over in my sleep and had put my arm out so I could put it around Cody but he wasn't there.

I sat up and let my hazel eyes scan the room trying to place where Cody had gotten too.

"Codes?" I called as I got out of bed and got dressed before I left the bedroom.

I didn't like how silent it was. I was used to noise. If it wasn't the fans, it was the hum of backstage, and if it wasn't that it was Rachel.

"Codes?" I called again as I looked around. It wasn't like Cody to disappear and not leave a note. I sank down onto the couch and looked down to the coffee table. Where the hell did Cody get too? I'd checked the entire suite and he was gone. I'm pretty sure we'd ended up coming back up here with him. I know a bunch of us had sat at the same table when we started drinking. I also know Cody, Ted, Isabella, and I went to a tattoo parlor.

The million dollar question was where had Cody gotten too. I curled my legs under me on the couch as I waited. I had found a bandage on my right wrist going up to my elbow but I was afraid to look at it.

I looked up when Cody walked into the room carrying two bags of food.

"Where'd you go?" I asked quietly.

"I went to go get some food. You okay Meg?" Cody asked as he plopped the bags on the coffee table and sat down next to me putting my legs on his lap.

"I was just worried because you weren't here and there wasn't a note." I answered.

"Sorry about that Meg, I was trying to do something nice." Cody said.

"Codes, that isn't what I meant. I was just worried about you." I said as I rubbed hand down his bicep.

"So I found something interesting this morning." Cody said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think it has something to do with this." Cody said as he held my right wrist out to show the clean white bandage that rested there.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because I've got the same bandage on the opposite side." Cody answered as he showed me his own white bandage.

"On three?" I asked as I put my fingertips to my own bandage.

"On three." Cody replied. We counted to three at the same time and pulled off the bandages at the same time. I looked over at Cody's wrist to see a yellow rose in front of my name in flowy script and a pair of angel wings separating my name from Rachel's name in a more cursive script.

I look down at my own wrist to see the Triforce symbol with Cody's name under it in a blockier font with a halo under it and a scripted font of Rachel's name.

"Well at least it had meaning." I said.

"Yeah." Cody said. I nodded my head and picked up one of the bags that would hopefully contain something edible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cody's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't honestly thought about leaving Megan a note this morning. I'd figured she'd still be asleep by the time I got back and I could surprise her with breakfast. It wasn't room service but considering what would normally be on the breakfast menu it was a bit better. I looked at Megan when her phone vibrated and played a few lines of "Fireworks" by Katy Perry.

"That's the house phone." Megan said as she picked up her cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" Megan asked. I had pulled her legs back onto my lap when I felt her tense. I gave her a look but she shook her head.

"Is she okay?" Megan asked.

"What? Why weren't you watching her?" Megan asked. I could hear the hysteria creeping into her voice and that worried me. Megan wasn't easily drawn into hysterics.

"Cody and I will be back later today." Megan said. I had a feeling that her anger had something to do with our Rachel. I wasn't sure what trouble Rachel had gotten into but I'd no doubt find out soon enough.

Megan hung up her phone in a huff before putting it back down on the coffee table.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Our idiot babysitter let Rachel climb in a tree. Rach fell out of the tree. Needless to say Rach now has a broken arm." Megan replied. Ah that would be why my wife was hysterical. I ran my hand up and down her legs in what I hoped would be a soothing way.

"There is a brightside to all of this." I said.

"And that would be?" Megan asked.

"I'm out of that weird bagger phase of my career. I think we're going to ease me back into the Dashing one or something like it." I replied.

"How is that a good thing?" Megan asked.

"Well you know I won't be walking around with paper baggers getting in your way." I replied. Megan rolled her eyes.

"You know I just realized that Aurora and I are the only ones to really stand by our guys out of our siblings?" Megan asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Adrianna just recently did her little split from Jake on-screen and Isabella had her little spat with Ted and Maryse. Aurora and I have really stayed with you and Stu through all the crap." Megan replied.

I chuckled at that.

"Only you would think like that." I said. Megan shook her head and offered me some of the food I'd picked up from a little diner on the corner of a street. The wonders of hoodies. They kept us superstars under wraps when we wanted to keep a low profile. We talk about whatever crosses our minds as we're eating. I did anything to get Meg's mind off of the fact Rachel now had a bad wing. Kids would be kids. Especially if it's our Rachel. Rachel was a handful much like her mother. Rachel's put up with all my on-screen trash talking like a pro.

She's even proven that I don't scare her. I never should have thought I did. Megan may be an only child but that never made her spoiled. She was every inch the fighter I knew her to be. I kiss her as she's saying something about where we should spend Thanksgiving. Last year's Thanksgiving had been spent at my dad's house. Thanksgiving and Christmas were definite obstacles. Simply because of all the in-laws and families we had to coordinate with. The DiBiases had joined first when my sister had married Ted Junior, followed by the Hagers when Adrianna married Jake. Then most recently to our list of in-laws were the Bennetts because of Aurora marrying Stu.

I smiled through the kiss. Simply because I enjoyed this way of getting Megan to be quiet long enough to come up with an answer. I really didn't have a solution to her problem. Other then barricading ourselves in our home with Rachel. Megan wouldn't like that option very much. I pulled back and Megan shot me a look.

"Now I'm not stupid Cody Garrett Runnels. I know you just tried to distract me with a kiss." Megan said.

"Ah busted. Did it work?" I asked.

"No. But I can take a hint. We'll discuss Thanksgiving at another time. You're not getting out of it Cody." Megan replied.

"You've got to admit it was a creative distraction." I said with a grin.

"Not really. It's the same one you used all last year when it came to Thanksgiving and Christmas." Megan said. I shrugged.

"Can't blame a guy for trying." I said. Megan raised an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Which is why I love you." Megan said. I smiled before giving her a light kiss.

"I love you too." I said. Megan and I slipped back into easy conversation about whatever crossed our minds. At least for a few more hours we could talk about simple things without letting work get in the way.


	22. Alli Diana Chance and Zack Ryder

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. One more chapter before we start each over again. Sometimes you wonder if it's the right thing. Then you break the awkward silence with a laugh. Some coffee at a café also helps. Until you get interrupted. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Turner Suite; Allyson's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had my head rested on something. It wasn't a pillow because it was hard and steely. It also smelled like Twist Axe. I opened one blue eye and tried very calmly not to move. I tried to remember why I would be in bed with Matthew Cardona. Calm was not easy to achieve at the moment. I had the feeling I wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under the blanket because I felt the fabric of the sheet on my left thigh. Not a good thing. I was contemplating my predicament when I had to sneeze. Oh that wasn't good. It would be even worse if Jason or Trina chose now to call me. My nose scrunched up and I sneezed.

Dang. I looked up again to see that had Matthew woken up.

"Bless you." He said.

"Thank you." I said. We lay like that for a while. My arm around his waist and my right leg nestled between his legs and his arms around my waist. I could feel the awkward silence growing. I felt like it was sort of suffocating me.

"You want to sign my twitter petition." Matthew said suddenly. I chuckled lightly before looking up at him.

"I already signed it." I said.

"You did?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah." I said as I took his phone. He was already signed into his petition so it wasn't hard to find my twitter account. I enlarged the screen and pointed to it.

"See." I said as I handed the phone back to him. He took a second to look from the screen to me.

"AlliDirtyDianaChance?" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Allyson, so Alli, and my middle name is Diana..I wanted to do some kind of play on Michael Jackson's song Dirty Diana, and the end of my ring name is Chance. Put them together and you get AlliDirtyDianaChance." I replied with a shrug. I wasn't going to voice that I really was almost mirroring the song right now being in bed with him.

"So, um I think you're doing really well against Nick." I said.

"Thanks." Matthew said. I nodded and sat up.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked quietly.

"Wherever you want it too." Matthew said. I tilted my head at him.

"I'm confused." I said.

"You can take it any way we want. We could not comment or we could start a ligament relationship." Matthew said. I nodded my head.

"Want to talk about it over coffee?" I asked as I got out of bed and went to my suitcase to put on clothes.

"Yeah. I'll meet you down in the lobby once I get my own change of clothes." Matthew said. I nodded my head as he got dressed in his clothes from last night and left my room. I finished pulling on a pair of jeans and a light grey tank top. I sat down in front of the mirror to do my hair and makeup. I didn't do much with my white blonde hair except pull it into a ponytail. My makeup I kept to a bare minimum.

I put on a pair of kitten heels and after grabbing my phone and card key left my hotel room. I was standing in the lobby when I saw Matthew walk toward me.

"We're so going to get recognized." I said. He nodded his head as he hooked his arm in my and we walked out of the hotel and I led him toward a café I had passed coming to the hotel on Friday.

We ordered some coffee and sat down at a table. We talked about whatever came to mind.

"So you think we should go out?" Matthew asked.

"Well only if you think it's a good idea." I answered.

"Alli, you're a unique person. I think we could give it a shot." Matthew said. I nodded my head. I looked down at my phone when the chorus of "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback played.

"Hold on that's my brother Jason." I said as I pulled out my Samsung Infuse 4g in Caviar Black from my pocket.

"What's up Jace?" I asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zack Ryder's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Allyson took her phone call. I was curious as to why she felt it was important to take that phone call.

"What did you two do?" Allyson asked.

"Jason Regan Turner and Trina Nicole Turner when I get home you two are in so much trouble." Allyson hissed into the phone. Well that can't be good. I watched as Allyson hung up.

"They burn down the house?" I asked trying to relieve the tense situation with a little humor considering her brother's ringtone was that song.

"No. They just threw a really wild party. They broke some important things." Allyson answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"Don't worry about it. My siblings will be my siblings. Luckily they're being shipped to Florida in a couple of weeks to be with my uncle at the track." Allyson said as she rubbed her face.

"I don't understand." I said.

"My uncle is NASCAR driver Regan Smith. The final race is coming up soon and he's taking Jason and Trina with him." Allyson answered. I nodded my head.

"So, we should get some dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Sorry. I've got to get back to Sparta…I've got to see what kind of trouble Jason and Trina actually got into." Allyson answered.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked.

"Sure. We're in the same town for the show." Allyson answered. Allyson and I continued talking carefully avoiding the subject of work in an attempt to stave off any fans who might be in the arena but that wasn't very successful. I look at Allyson with a panicked look when a girlish scream erupted behind us.

"Uh oh. I think they found us." Allyson said.

"You think?" I asked.

"If it wasn't Vegas I would have worn a hoodie and you could have borrowed it." Allyson answered with a shrug.

"Not helping here." I said. Allyson motioned for a waiter to come over.

"Is there a back way out like ASAP?" Allyson asked.

"There's the exit through the kitchen but only employees can use it." He answered.

"I will pay you ten bucks and a couple of ringside seats to see the WWE when it's in town if you let us use it." Allyson said. He looked skeptical but nodded his head. Allyson quickly handed him the napkin and a pen so he could scribble down his name before she past him a ten dollar bill. We quickly fled our table and walked through the kitchen to the exit.

"That was close. I was afraid they'd catch us before we left." I said.

"I work fast." Allyson said with a wink as she cautiously poked her head around the side of the building to see if anyone had showed up. She motioned that the coast was clear. Instead of taking her back to the hotel I led her further down the street.

"It's not safe. The moment they find out the WWE is here they're going to swarm the hotel. Not a good thing. So we're going to make ourselves scarce for the next few hours." I said. Allyson nodded her head and let me lead her down the street. We occasionally stopped in whatever store caught our fancy. I continued to get to know her. I found out that her younger siblings actually lived with her. Other then the near miss with the fan it wasn't that bad of a day.


	23. Roxanne and Johnny Curtis

_**Author's Note: Another fun installment. It's the final chapter of the first half *Sinks bonelessly into the comfy recliner* anyway the second half starts off with a revisit of Dolph and Lovella, we're going in order of how I posted them. Guess these guys got the shorter end of the stick here. You start getting comfortable with someone and then you remember you're pissed at them. That leads to a screaming match, which brings family into it. Mass chaos for the final chapter of the first half. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~November 6th, 2011 Las Vegas, Nevada (Mizanin/Curtis suite; Lily's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled in my sleep when I felt someone putting light kisses at the back of my neck and a hand trailing past my stomach. My smile faded when I realized it was Johnny. I turned around abruptly and smacked him across the face.

"What the hell Lily?" Johnny asked. I could hear the surprise in his voice. My blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Really? You want to know my problem?" I asked my voice rising just a little.

"Of course I want to know. I wouldn't be asking otherwise." Johnny answered his voice also rising.

"One word. Maxine." I hissed sitting up.

"Wow. I didn't know you were that insecure Lily." Johnny fired back sitting up as well. I hissed at that verbal barb. I felt the tears prickle the back of my eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that to me." I said as I got out of bed. Johnny followed me out of bed and shoved me against a wall.

"You want to pull that card the entire time. So what you're parents divorced when you were three. Get over it Lily. Time to be a big girl." Johnny hissed as he got into my personal space.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!" I yelled as I shoved him back. I hadn't looked at the clock and I hadn't realized how late it was. Johnny and I both turned toward the door when it opened and Mike stormed in with Suzanne right behind him.

"What the hell?" Johnny asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Mike said. The two of them got into each other's faces.

"I'm waiting for him to ask a question." I mused to myself when Suzanne stood next to me.

"Just wait." Suzanne said. I shot her a look before Mike turned to me after their staring contest had finished.

"What the hell is he doing in your room Lily?" Mike asked. I didn't like the tone was taking with me. I also didn't like the fact that he crowded into my personal space. I was waiting for him to realize I wasn't wearing clothes yet.

"Is that your most important question?" I asked. He took a second to look at Suzanne, who I saw mouth the words no clothes, I was caught now.

"Lily Raquel Mizanin where are your clothes?" He demanded. I looked around him.

"Currently? My pants are on that lamp over there, my shirt is on the floor, my bra is hooked on the headboard, and my best guess on where my panties are? Probably ripped and on the armchair." I answered. I could see how pissed off Mike was getting by the second.

"Don't you dare start! I am not a child anymore!" I snapped. Mike laughed.

"Really then tell me why you were yelling at that idiot to get out of your face?" Mike asked his voice still rising. I didn't dignify him with an answer just pushed past him.

"Don't you walk away from me." Mike yelled. I turned my head.

"I yelled that because he hit my trust issues." I whispered before I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I then locked it and sank onto the toilet seat to have a good cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Johnny's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe it wasn't the wisest idea to throw it in Lily's face that her parents had divorced when she was three. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to freak out because the Maxine thing was just a storyline. I sort of wished she knew that right now. I was about to sigh when her brother got into my face again.

"I should beat the crap out of you." He hissed.

"Go ahead. Just know I'll fight back." I stated. I looked at Suzanne when she got in the middle.

"Enough Mike. Come on. I'll take you back to our room and find a way to distract you." Suzanne said as she started pushing Mike toward the door. Once they left I closed and locked the lock attached to the door and attached the door chain. Mike was not getting in her again without a fight. I could hear Lily crying. That was not good.

I went to my suitcase and found a pair of basketball shorts and put them on. I walked over to the bathroom door and leaned my forehead on it.

"Lil, I know it looks like they're something going on between Maxine and I but there isn't. Baby, it's a storyline. I don't care about what really happens with Maxine. The entire time I've been doing this I've been thinking about you in the back of my mind. Thinking about how much this probably hurts you. Thinking that I want to be doing a storyline with you instead of with Bateman and Maxine." I said.

"I also know how much of a jerk I can be. Lil?" I asked. I hear the door unlock and I had seconds before Lily opened the door to stop leaning on it. I saw how red her eyes were and was mentally kicking my own butt for this.

"You sure?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I'm positive. I don't feel anything for Maxine. I don't even think she's that pretty." I said as I rested on hand on her cheek.

"You're sucking up to me now." Lily said a smile starting to grace her face.

"A little. How's it going for me?" I asked. Lily shook her head.

"It's going okay." Lily said.

"I'm sorry Lil. I shouldn't have gone there this morning." I said.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have been so toucy." Lily said. I smiled before I kissed Lily.

"I've locked the door, so your brother can't get in. I sort of want to continue where I was going this morning." I said as I pulled back.

"Since I'm back on speaking terms with you I suppose its okay." Lily said. I smiled before I led her back to the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I want to know why your brother had a card key." I said. I was laying on my stomach with Lily next to me also on her stomach.

"Cause he's Mike. He feels the need to have a copy of the card key to my hotel room." Lily said.

"Can't he just trust you?" I asked.

"That would be too easy. Now I'll have to have plenty of words with Mike because he's of course going to freak out as to why you're in my room without clothes." Lily said.

"You need my help talking to your brother?" I asked.

"No. Leave that one to me. He already wants to beat your head in." Lily replied. I nodded my head and rested my hand on her back. I had a feeling maybe this time around we'd learn that sometimes storylines are just that. I also needed to watch my temper when it came to Lily. She knew how to push my buttons. I didn't think of that as a good thing though. She smiled at me before giving me a light kiss.

I wrapped an arm around her waist and after turning to my side pulled her to me.

"I'll replace your underwear. Though I'm not going to guarantee the new pair won't meet the same fate as the old pair." I said.


	24. Lovella Ziggler and Dolph Ziggler

_**Author's Note: Okay ladies and gents we start over again. We start off with Dolph Ziggler and Lovella Ryan. What trouble can those two get into? You're just going to have to see. Also has a little bit of RAW too. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December 4th, 2011 San Francisco, CA (Phoebe's POV)~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just finished dyeing my hair back to white blonde. I was towel drying my hair when my phone vibrated and first before playing a few lines from "I Am Perfection" by Downstait. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear after answering it.

"Hello." I said. I knew who it was. I looked down briefly at my wedding ring. Nick and I had gotten to know each other like Phoenix had suggested. I smiled.

"Sure. I'll be right there." I said.

"Bye." I said as I closed my phone. I went to my closet. I pulled out a white summer dress with small pink flowers all over it. I thought about curing my hair but decided against it. It had taken enough abuse today as it was. I instead left it free and straight. I put heeled strap sandals on my feet. I sat down and started doing my makeup. Contrary to popular belief Nick wasn't like his on screen character. I stood and after grabbing my card key left the room.

It was almost sunset which was why I dyed my hair. That way all the fan things were done for the day and I was free to do that to my hair. The moment my feet hit the beach I took my shoes off. The feel of the sand between my toes already had a smile plastered on my face. I walked until I came to a picnic table with a white table cloth spread over it. It had two place settings, two roses in a clear crystal cut vase, and two candles already lit. I felt the butterflies in my tummy. It made me feel like a giddy teenager. It wasn't often that just Nick and I had dinner together. It would break our appearance on screen if we did. So we either had dinner with a group of people or not at all. I'd taken to sneaking into his room or him into mine. It was mainly to talk but we did get the chance to do more than that. My musing was cut off by a voice I had come to hate both on and off screen.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" Vickie asked from behind me. I turned around so I could face her.

"I don't think it is any of your business but Nick called me and told me to meet him here." I said. Even barefoot I was still taller than Vickie. She was only 5'4" while I was 5'6". That point was brought into stark relief when she stood in front of me. I wondered if Nick knew about this.

"You must be the secret Nick and Jake are hiding." Vickie sneered. I shrugged my shoulders and gasped in shock when she smacked me across the face. I held my cheek off of reflex though I had taken much harder hits in my bare-knuckle fighting days.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Because you don't mean anything to Nick. He's just using you as a tool to get inside that bitch Adrianna's head." Vickie said. I sucked in a breath. Nick did ask a lot of questions about how I liked working with Adrianna. I felt the tears coming so I pushed past Vickie and headed back to the hotel. Halfway there I met Nick coming down. Nick reached out and grabbed my hand.

"Angel what's wrong?" Nick asked. I had turned toward him. I felt a small hint of shame as he saw my tears.

"If you were just using me you could have told me. I would have understood." I said as I took my hand from his and continued toward the hotel. I was brushing tears away from my eyes the entire time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nick's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was confused as to why Phoebe was going the other way until I reached the table. I had planned to tell her I loved her. I had to withhold the groan when I saw Vickie standing there. That explained so much as to why Phoebe had left.

"Vickie what are you doing here?" I asked as I stopped sort.

"I heard you at the end of the autograph session making plans with the hotel for a romantic evening for two, so I figured I should show up. I even chased away Phoebe Griffiths." Vickie answered. I resisted the urge to strangle her.

"Vickie, this dinner isn't for the two of us. It was for Phoebe and me. I don't like you that way. I never have. I just tolerate you at the best of times." I said. I then turned around and walked back up the beach. I saw the guy who was going to bring the food and told him to take it back. I said I'd call when I wanted the food. I first had to patch things up with my wife.

After some bargaining with the desk clerk I managed to get Phoebe's card key and room number. I wasn't entirely sure what Vickie had said. So I wasn't sure how to fix it. I reached her room and knocked once before opening the door. That was merely to let her know I was walking into her room.

I set her card key down on the table I saw there. I closed the door and followed the sound of crying to the bedroom.

"Rita? Angel what's wrong?" I asked as I sat on the edge of her bed. I rested one hand on her upper back. Phoebe raised her head.

"Why are you here?" Phoebe asked brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you so upset at me?" I asked.

"If you were just using me to get knowledge on what Adrianna was doing you could've said. Instead of leading me on. Cara 'ch. A s paham anafa ogystal." Phoebe said. I realized she had lapsed into Welsh for her last few sentences. I figured she was cursing me.

"Phoebe, I'm not using you. I've never used you. Whatever Vickie said isn't true. Phoebe I had planned this night because I wanted to tell you something." I said. Phoebe looked at me with a tilted head.

"What?" She asked. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A small smile threatened the corners of her lips. I didn't think about my next move I just did. Right now I was living for the moment. I leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. I pulled back and saw how wide her blue eyes had gotten.

"I love you." I whispered. She smiled.

"I love you too." She said. I picked up the phone and finally called for that dinner that had been delayed.

~~~~Monday December 5th, 2011 Tampa, Florida Dolph Ziggler/Jack Swagger locker room(Nick's POV)~~

I had somehow ended up with two matches tonight. The agreed on before the show even started tag team match with Jake against Adrianna and Dean. A match to put me in line for a WWE title shot at TLC had been added.

"Why is it always us?" I asked.

"We're the ones feuding with them. You just get put into those other matches." Jake said as he stood.

"You okay? You've been sort of out there lately since we came back from Vegas." I said.

"Rinna, been sort of distant. I'm worried about her." Jake said.

"Rinna will tell you what's up when she's ready. Now we've got to get ready to fight your lovely wife in a tag match." I said.

"Do we have to bring Vickie?" Jake asked.

"Yes." I answered. Jake and I weren't enthused with Vickie half the time, but I had a feeling after my blow up at her yesterday she'd be pissy. Jake froze where he was taping his wrists and I froze tying my boots when Vickie walked in.

"Evening Vickie." Jake said.

"Oh shut it. Are you two ready yet?" She asked. Jake looked at me.

"Sorry." I mouthed. Randy's match was just finishing as we finished getting ready. We left the locker room. Jake and I hung a few steps behind Vickie.

"What did you do?" Jake asked.

"I told her off." I answered. Jake shook his head at me. We walked out to my theme.

"The following tag team contest is schedule for one fall." Justin said.

"Introducing first being accompanied by Vickie Guerrero the team of the All-American American Jack Swagger and the United States Champion Dolph Ziggler." Justin said. Jack and I were standing in the ring with Vickie between us when "Ladies Love Country Boys" by Trace Adkins played.

"Really?" I asked.

"Is that saying much about our relationship?" Jack asked.

"You are from Oklahoma." I said. Jack smiled.

"Their opponents being accompanied by Lovella Ryan and Alli Diana Chance the team of Samuel Chance and the Fortunate Daughter Adrianna Swagger." Justin said.

"Could she go anymore DiBiase?" Vickie sneered.

"Well she is one." I said. I watched as Vickie turned her attention to Lovella who had just given Samuel a kiss on the cheek. Our eyes locker briefly before she got out of the ring with Alli Diana. Samuel went to stand on the apron while Adrianna stayed in the ring. Adrianna's brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was in a pair of spandex short shorts and a red corset top. She briefly blew Jack a kiss.

"You want in?" I asked after I had handed the ref my belt.

"Yeah I got her." Jack said as I got out of the ring to hold onto the tag rope. I was not enthused about this match. I was surprised that Adrianna was actually taking it to Jack. She was giving up the usual height and weight to him. I watched at how Adrianna moved to land after Jack hit her with a move. Normally she would land flat on her stomach and let her face hit the mat. Not this time. She landed on her knees and palms of her hands. I looked over at Vickie who was eye Lovella with an unnecessary amount of hate.

I turned my attention back to the ring when I started hearing someone cry in pain. Jack had locked Adrianna in the center of the ring in the Ankle Lock. I had no idea how much this had to throw Jack off his game because that was he wife crying in the middle of the ring.

Now that I took the time to really look at Adrianna's ring gear on the back of her corset top was much the same design Ted wore on the back of his trunks only the T had been changed to an A. On the back of her shorts was "Swagger". I shook my head and watched as Adrianna fought to turn herself to her back and kicked back with a pretty decent amount of strength because Jack stumbled back into our corner and I slapped him on the chest. Adrianna had crawled until she tagged into Samuel.

Samuel and I started off wrestling. It was while Alli Diana was distracted checking on Adrianna that Vickie darted across and threw Lovella head first into the steel ring post. Before Alli Diana got a hold of her she went back to our corner. I had taken my eye off the ball briefly to see her do that. Samuel nailed me with a DDT. I was holding my head when I heard someone tag out.

"Samuel has tagged out to Adrianna. Makes you wonder what Adrianna is going to do to Dolph." Phoenix said. I was just getting into a seated position when I saw Vickie once again take advantage of Alli Diana's diverted attention to her brother to slam Lovella into the barricade. I saw Alli Diana turn on Vickie and nail her with a Hammerlock guillotine drop. While I had gotten back to standing when Adrianna locked me into Dream Street. She had just powered me down when I felt her pick up my left ankle and start twisting it with the Ankle Lock. Some days I cursed Jack training her. I tapped out and "Follow You Home" by Nickelback played.

"The winners of the match Samuel Chance and Adrianna Swagger." Justin said. Adrianna and Samuel had their hands raised but I slipped out of the ring to check on Lovella. Alli Diana was by her but she didn't bother to attempt to shield her from me.

"Lovella, baby can you hear me. How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked. Lovella was blinking her eyes as she held the back of her head. Adrianna had cautiously moved Alli Diana and was kneeling on my other side.

"What's with the way you landed Rinna? You want to be a cat?" I asked.

"Not with you first Ziggles." Adrianna answered.

"You need the medic over there Rinna?" Phoenix asked. Adrianna shook her head and helped Lovella to her feet. She slung one of Lovella's arms over her shoulders and started to the back. I looked at Jack as the two of us woke Vickie up. It was Vickie's fault for getting to close to one of Adrianna's brood.

"Rinna say what was up with the way she landed?" Jack asked.

"All she said was not with me first." I answered. Jack shook his head.

"By the way, nice way of getting those fans to start talking about what your relationship is with Lovella." Jack said.

"Shut up. You'd do the same with Rinna." I fired. Jack shrugged. I was in the locker room with Vickie. Jake had gone to find Adrianna. I looked up when Adrianna walked in and quickly hid what was behind her back.

"Jake's not in here is he?" She asked.

"No. You know how Phoebe is?" I asked.

"She's in Barri's locker room. Last I heard Barri was babying her." Adrianna answered.

"I'll escort you out." I said as the two of us left.

"Are you hiding what I think you are?" I asked. Adrianna shot me a look. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"What do you think I'm hiding?" Adrianna asked.

"Well that looks like a pregnancy test." I answered. I noticed by the subtle way her shoulders tense that I had hit the nail on the head.

"Here's Barri's locker room. Go find you other half." I said as I knocked on Barri's door. Adrianna offered me a wave before she started asking people if they'd seen Jake. Looks like maybe this way won't be out on national television like her first was. I was about to say something to Barri when he opened the door but I didn't get the chance to say anything before Phoebe threw her arms around my neck.

"Let's do it." She said.

"Do what? How hard did you hit your head?" I asked.

"Doc said she hit it pretty hard but she's okay otherwise." Barri answered.

"Nicky, I want to change my ring name and my actual last name. The cat's already out of the bag. You made sure of that when you started worrying about me ringside." Phoebe said. I looked at Barri.

"All I know is that the moment you hurt my sister I'm going to hurt you." Barri said. I smiled at that thought before I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm so sorry for what Vickie did out there Angel." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Adrianna, Allyson, and I already have a plan." Phoebe said with a smile. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I didn't plan on hurting her. It just wouldn't work that way. I might be going around with hash tag Heel but I wasn't really one.

"Next week. Phoenix said she would redebut me. Cause she said that another feud is starting." Phoebe said. I nodded my head.

"I've got to get back. I still have one more match to do." I said.

"Good luck and tell Vickie I'll be seeing her." Phoebe said before she gave me a kiss. I smiled before I left her with her brother to go face Sheamus. I didn't win but at least I knew something was going in our favor. After I'd told Jake to stay in the locker room I'd asked what Adrianna had said but he said he wasn't telling.


	25. Phoenix and Randy Orton

_**Author's Note: It's the Ortons turn….maybe it won't turn out so hot. Especially when it's Randy doing the surprising. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December 22nd, 2011 Orlando, Florida (Randy's POV)~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just arriving at the Impact Zone. It was halfway into the broadcast. I had a baseball cap on my head and a hood pulled up to shield the rest of my face. I tugged my suitcase down the hall toward Phoenix's office. All of the kids were in St. Louis with my parents. It gave Nicki a break because she needed one. I saw the camera guy out of the corner of my eye and kept walking. When I saw Karson standing outside the office I smiled to myself.

Of course Aurora had called Karson to keep her in the know. Karson saw me approach and quickly opened the door.

"Get in. Get in before one of the boys sees you." Karson said as she just about pushed me in. Once Karson had closed and locked the door I pulled my hood off and took the cap off of my head.

"You been standing there long Kar?" I asked. I noted she was in six inch stiletto heels.

"Since the show started actually. Aurora said you'd be coming so I wanted to make sure you arrived okay without a camera guy trying to get an interview." Karson said.

"That's okay a camera guy saw me but he didn't try to stop me." I said. Karson blanched a little but our heads turned to the TV screen that was playing the live fed.

I watched as Sting walked down the ramp with Serena Matthews. Sting was interrupting some Diva…wait Knockout's victory celebration. I saw my sister, Mikaela, standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I've just left Jeff Hardy's locker room. He and I are on the same page. Mikaela Styles is going to be joining the title match at Genesis. It seems Bobby Roode has his work cut out for him with Mrs. Styles joining the match because last I heard she wanted his head on a silver platter." Sting said. I couldn't help the laugh at Mikaela's stricken expression.

"Ta ta for now." Sting said as he left.

"That happen a lot around here?" I asked.

"Yeah." Karson said. We watched as Phoenix left the announce table.

"She coming this way?" I asked. I had noticed that Karson was wearing a headset much like Aurora did.

"Yeah." Karson said.

"Thanks for babysitting me Kar. I've got this covered." I said. Karson nodded her head before unlocking the door and leaving. I settled onto the top of Phoenix's desk.

I smiled when Phoenix walked in the door. She had her back turned to me and must have seen Karson walking away.

"Hey Kar if you see whoever that was walking in send them to me. I'll be here for the rest of the night." Phoenix said. I was drinking Phoenix in from behind. Her deep red hair was pulled into a ponytail and she had a headset on her head like she normally did. She was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places.

Phoenix turned and I saw her jaw drop before she slammed her door shut and locked it.

"Randy what are you doing here?" She hissed as she walked over. I hooked two fingers into the belt loops of her jeans.

"I was trying to surprise my lovely wife." I answered as I pressed a kiss to her collarbone.

"But here? Randy the boys here find out and they'll eat you alive. They're really protective." Phoenix said. I felt her rest both hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah well they can suck it up. You're mine and I can surprise you whenever I want." I said as I looked up at her. Phoenix sighed before kissing my forehead.

"I was going to see you in a few hours." Phoenix said.

"That wasn't soon enough. Besides I wanted to see how you run this show." I said.

"Better then RAW. At least Steve isn't pushing me around like Laurinitis." Phoenix said. I shook my head at that.

"You and Phil could do something about it." I said.

"Did you just come here to talk about work?" Phoenix asked.

"No." I answered as I rolled up the bottom of her shirt until it exposed the smooth expanse of her stomach.

"Is that all that is on your mind lately?" She asked with a chuckle.

"We do have time to make up for." I answered as I placed a light kiss just below her belly button.

"I suppose we do." Phoenix said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later (Phoenix's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had missed the rest of the show but that was a small consolation considering I had been with Randy.

"Aurora and Karson knew about you coming didn't they?" I asked. Randy didn't answer as he put on his baseball cap.

"Randy Keith Orton." I said in a threatening tone.

"Yes. I didn't tell Kar though. That was Aurora." Randy said as he pulled his hood up. I shook my head but my next response was cut off by someone knocking on the door. I was glad that Randy was back in his so called disguise. I opened the door to see Steve standing there.

"What's up?" I asked moving away from the door so he could come in. I closed it once he was inside.

"Wanted to give you a heads up for next week." Steve said. He nodded at Randy who had sat down in my office chair. I knew Steve knew it was Randy.

"Why? Should I be worried? Should I bring a sledgehammer again?" I asked.

"Well you could if you wanted to beat up Greg." Steve answered.

"What is grandpa going to do?" I asked as I moved so I could prop one hip on my desk.

"He's going to tell Ric they've got a match that night and tell Bischoff that he's got a match at Genesis against Greg." Steve replied. I rubbed my temples.

"You okayed it right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Why is grandpa doing it?" I asked.

"He insulted Auriele." Steve answered.

"Of course. Next thing I know grandpa is going to be attacking Laurinitis." I muttered.

"Like I said I just wanted to give you a heads up." Steve said.

"Thanks. Its better I find out now instead of then." I said as I stood.

"Have a merry Christmas you two." Steve said as he left.

"You too Steve." I called.

"Well you could still bring a sledgehammer." Randy said.

"Shut up." I muttered as I grabbed my bag. The two of us left and headed toward the parking lot.

"I caught a taxi if you were wondering." Randy whispered. I nodded my head as we got into the car.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"The usual." Randy answered.

"Pick on Stu?" I asked.

"Yup." Randy answered.

"I'm so clad Aurora is okay with it." I muttered as I pulled out and headed toward the airport.


	26. Apolinaria and Alberto Del Rio

_**Author's Note: Esmerelda and Alberto get another go round. Alberto worried about what his wife's gotten into. Esmerelda freaks out at Richardo and then gets him to do something for her. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December 12th, 2011 Norfolk, VA (Alberto's POV)~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We'd arrived together but I wasn't sure where Esmerelda got too. Last I had seen her she had been wearing a red satin beaded runching detail halter evening gown. I'd been watching most of the show quietly when Phoenix was suddenly in the ring. I didn't understand why it seemed she always had to be the center of attention. She was already in our TLC match for the belt by beating Wade Barrett. Now she was also in the tag team match making it a handicap match. Phoenix brought Lovella Ryan out which I didn't understand.

Lovella went on to explain why Dolph had taken the time to check on her. I was surprised that they were married. I figured it would have happened when we all hit up Vegas. She then went on to say that she wasn't Lovella Ryan anymore but Lovella Ziggler and Vickie better watch her back. I shook my head. I watched as Kelly Kelly won a Slammy. Beth and Natalya came out. After Kelly slapped Beth the two of them walked down the ramp and got into the ring.

I listened as they said they had added one member to the Divas of Doom. I really didn't care. I was surprised to hear "Shake Senora" by Pitbull feat T-Pain and Sean Paul. I watched as Scarlett walked down the ramp. She was in a black short length ruffled black cocktail gown. She got into the ring and Beth and Natalya said that Jamie Fortune was now part of The Divas of Doom. I shook my head.

I watched as the three of them left the ring. I watched as the Bella Twins came out for their tag match. I knew Esmerelda had issues with the Bella Twins because of how they were acting towards me. I made sure Esmerelda knew that nothing could happen between the two of us. I watched as first Fallen Angel came out and then Leanne McGillicutty. I watched as the match got started. It was easy to see why Fallen Angel and Leanne had been teammates.

I shook my head when Fallen Angel and Leanne McGillicutty won the match. I was more surprised to see my wife come down the ramp with Brea Allmendinger and Alexsandra Cosmos. I watched as the three of them started beating on Brie and Nikki. I listened as "Hate Me Now" by Nas feat Puff Daddy played. I was Domenique Ouellet sprint down the ramp. Brea saw her coming and cut her off. Esmerelda stood up and demanded a mike.

"Now I can stand out here and list all of the reasons why I just beat up Brie and Nikki Bella. I won't. I have one reason that tops my list. Those two haven't realized that I don't play when it comes to my family. You two need to realize that I'm Apolinaria Del Rio for a reason. I am Alberto's wife. Now if you don't get the hint I've got Brea Allmendinger and Alexsandra Cosmos helping me pound it into your thick skulls." Apolinaria said as she dropped the mike before getting out of the ring. She walked to the back with Brea and Alexsandra.

The next time I saw my wife she was back in her dress. It was during the Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Cody Rhodes, and Zack Ryder match. She shook her head at me and I decided it was better than not to comment on her actions. The match ended with Dolph winning but Lovella actually had the last laugh. She had come out and nailed Vickie with a Pendulum short-range lariat. 

I had gone to get changed during the match. I had come out when The Rock won his Slammy but Cena accepted it for him.

"You ready amour?" I asked. Esmerelda nodded her head and we left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Esmerelda's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luckily Phil and Scarlett had let me get changed in their locker room. Scarlett and I had been in the locker room alone when I had changed into the jeans and t-shirt. We had both noticed that maybe my belly was just a bit rounder. We just passed it off and I had gone to beat up on Brie and Nikki. My right hand still actually but I would shrug that off for now.

Luis would say I had gone on and done something stupid, but he knew I was defending my family. I listened to Richardo as he announced Alberto. I stayed on the ground by Richardo. I was leaning against the apron. I offered Jamie a smile. She was now standing across from me because CM Punk had just walked out. I watched as Phoenix walked out.

I watched as the match got started. I cheered only when necessary which was when Alberto was in the ring. I felt Richardo rest his hand at my lower back. I had gotten used to it over the weeks I'd started becoming Alberto's valet. Richardo and I had patched up our relationship from November 6th. I froze when his hand dropped below my lower back. I whirled on him and smacked him across the face before I stormed out of the arena.

We'd covered it. I was married to Alberto so nothing could happen. I huffed as I walked into Alberto's locker room and plopped down in a steel chair. There'd be a long talk later. I watched as Wade not only pulled Phoenix off the apron, but caused Randy to chase after him. I watched as Alberto and the Miz ended up picking up the victory but that wasn't enough for the two of them. I watched as the abused both Phoenix and CM Punk.

I looked at Alberto as he walked in.

"I've talked with Jesús." Alberto said. I nodded my head as we silent watched the rest of the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December 19th, 2011 (Del Rio hotel room; Esmerelda's POV)~~~~~~~~

After we'd had Alberto checked out following his tag match the doctor said that he shouldn't be moving around as much, but when I said I'd pick up the stuff we needed with Jesús he shot me down. So I secretly slipped Jesús some money so he could pick up a pregnancy test up for me without Alberto knowing.

I was standing in front of a full length mirror with my shirt up, and I was turned to the side so I could look at my stomach. There looked like there was a definite bump but I wasn't entirely sure.

Andrés had been chiming lately that he wanted a little sibling. Could it possibly be happening? I wasn't entirely sure. I just hoped Alberto and Jesús got back soon. I had settled onto the couch and was flipping through channels when Alberto and Jesús walked in. I stood and started moving Alberto to the couch but he was fighting me the entire way.

"Alberto Rodríquez sit down. Jesús and I can handle this." I said using the stern tone I only used when Andrés needed to listen to me. Alberto knew where that was going and sat down. Jesús and I went to take the food to the kitchen. We'd stay until after tomorrow because tomorrow is when Alberto really went into see the actual doctor. I sighed as we started putting the food away. Jesús slid a plastic bag across the counter to me. I smiled when I pulled out a Clearblue PLUS Pregnancy Test.

"Gracias." I whispered.

"Tu bienvenida." Jesús whispered. I helped him finish putting the food away when I turned to him.

"¿Puede mantener a Alberto ocupado durante tres minutos?" I asked.

"Sí." Jesús said as he went toward the living room. I went to the bathroom to complete this test. I don't know what I had wanted the test to read. The timer was almost finished and I hadn't left the bathroom yet when Alberto knocked before walking in. I froze.

He looked between me and the counter where the test sat. The ding of the timer the only sound in the room.

"I sent Jesús back to his room." Alberto said. I was trying to figure out exactly what to say right now. I sighed.

"So, do we want to know?" I asked.

"You bought one didn't you? Why did you?" Alberto asked.

"I've been looking a little rounder and it's not that I'm not working out. You know I am because you're right next to me each time." I answered. Alberto walked toward me until he could hold my hand. I hesitantly picked up the test and we both looked at it. I wasn't sure what to say.

It was positive.

"I'll have to call Phoenix. We need to find someone else to take my place in my feud." I whispered.

"Tomorrow amour. Tonight we celebrate." Alberto said as he rested his other hand on my stomach. I smiled before I leaned my head on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had to sit in the waiting room while they ran tests. I figured that now would be a good time to call Phoenix.

"Hey boss, I know you're not working today but in three months I need someone to take my spot in my own feud." I said.

"Yeah." I said as I got up to pace.

"What about Alice Braddock? I've heard she's complained about the Bellas." I suggested.

"Okay thanks Phoenix." I said as I hung up. I sank back down into a chair. We'd know soon and I just wanted things to go without a hitch. In this business it never does though.


	27. Evan and Dragon Bourne

_**Author's Note: Maybe you just need to go back to basics. Do something you've done time and time again. Maybe you also realize that it is better if you do things together. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~December 6th, 2011 Burbank, California (Korklan Suite; Matthew's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the couch with Rick laying on my chest. He was asleep and his head was on my shoulder putting his face level with my neck. Rick had the usual black hair from both Dragon and I, but his eyes. They were all his mother. Green-gold, the color I'd often told Dragon that looked like the sun hitting tree leaves in just the right way.

It was late at night and Dragon was on set for the _Conan_ show. It was just Dragon and Chimera which was a change. I stood and carefully walked Rick back to his bed. I laid him down and kissed him on the forehead.

Rick had wanted to stay up to be awake when Dragon got home. He'd done that the entire I'd been suspended and been home with him. For a two year old he is very strong willed. I quietly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.

I paused at the window in our bedroom. It had started to rain. I smiled at the memory it brought up. It had been an ECW show and Dragon and I weren't even dating. It started raining and she managed to get me to dance out in the rain with her. Even Jay had said I was crazy even though he was out there with Blair. When we'd gotten back into the building we'd been soaking wet. Dragon's hair had been plastered to her face and neck. I didn't know what it was about her at that very moment but I kissed her right then. I remembered the stunned look on her face and the cat calls and whistles from all of our co-workers.

I smiled to myself as I walked back to the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned on _Conan_. Dragon and Chimera hadn't come on yet. I smiled when it was their turn. As was usual my wife was stunning. She was in a pair of grey slacks and a light blue blouse. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail. Chimera sat to her right and you could tell Chimera was pregnant.

I listened as he asked if they had title aspirations for the tag gold like they once held. I was curious about that myself. It wouldn't be easy to know I might possibly have to face my wife and sister one day. Dragon and Chimera laughed it off and said that they didn't. Chimera also said that she wouldn't be wrestling for a while because she pregnant. Dragon said she might look toward the Intercontinental belt. I listened as they went on to talk about their family. I smiled when Dragon actually showed them a picture of me and Rick. I'd taken that while on suspension. Rick and I had nothing better to do during the days. Rick and I had colored on paper bags and then put them on our heads.

By the time the show had finished it was still raining. I got up and decided to change my clothes. Once I had done that I checked on Rick. He was still out cold. I smiled as I closed the door. I walked back into the living room just as Dragon opened the door and shook out her umbrella.

"It's raining cats and dogs out there." She said as she looked up at me.

"Just like that night in ECW. You want to go dancing in the rain again?" I asked.

"Matt we've got Rick. We can't leave him alone." Dragon answered the protest building in her throat.

"He's out cold. Come on Drag, just for a little bit?" I asked. Dragon smiled before she pocketed her card key.

"Chimera is across the hall. I'll ask her to sit in here and make sure he stays asleep." Dragon said. I smiled as she walked out the door and across the hall. I smiled at Chimera as she walked in and plopped herself on the couch.

"I'm glad you guys are back to talking again." She said as I put on a coat.

"I'm glad too Kai." I said as Dragon and I left. As we walked down the hall to the elevator I slipped my hand in hers. Secretly I was glad we had overcome our differences.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dragon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't know what had spurned Matt's want to dance in the rain, but I wasn't going to complain. I should be tired and all because I'd been hanging around the _Conan_ studio all day getting ready for tonight but I honestly wasn't. When we walked through the lobby I waved at some of the people who called my name. No one from the WWE was actually here but that happened. When people would recognize you just for what you did.

The moment Matt and I stepped on the street I turned my face up to the rain. I lowered my head and smiled at him. It had been a long time since Matt and I had done something like this. Just a simple dance in the rain.

By the time we walked back into the lobby after dancing we were soaking wet. I was laughing as I was leaning on him. We managed to make it back up to the room. After telling Chimera good night Matt and I changed out of our wet clothes and sat down on the couch. Well it wasn't just sitting it was more cuddling.

We were talking about anything that didn't have to do with work. I knew a feud was coming my way. I had a feeling one would always come my way especially if Matt was a tag team champion. A thought at the back of my mind kept bugging me. It may have been the fact that Chimera was pregnant. I was the middle child after all. Ever thought I was about to say was cut off with a simple sound coming from our baby monitor. It was a very whiny mommy call.

"I got it. You've gotten it for thirty days." I said as I got up from the couch and went to Rick's room. This was such a mirror of my life growing up that it hurt sometimes. I knew that Rick was going to have some issues and be afraid that Matt and I would abandon him. It's why we took him on the road with us. I walked in and offered Rick a smile as I walked forward.

"How is my little Rick?" I asked as I picked him up. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my neck. I don't think he's forgiven us for leaving him at home when Matt and I were in Vegas or me for not being with him at home when Matt was. I rubbed his back as I walked out of the room and back to the living room. Matt shot me a questioning look, but I offered him one of those worried parent looks. I sat on the couch next to him when his hand joined mine on Rick's back.

"Are you okay buddy?" Matt asked. Rick raised his head to look between the two of us.

"No." Rick answered.

"Are you afraid we're going to leave you?" I asked quietly. Rick nodded his head before he started crying. Matt and I exchanged looks. It was the infamous "what the hell are we supposed to say" look. If my parents were still alive I'd give them a call and ask them what to do. I was tempted to call grandpa but Matt wrapped an arm around Rick and kissed his left temple. I caught the hint and kissed Rick's right temple. Matt wiped the tears from Rick's face on his left side and I did the right side.

"Baby we're not going to leave you. Not ever." I said. Rick looked at us.

"Weally?" He asked.

"Yes." Matt answered a smile on his face. Rick smiled and turned in my arms until he could sit between the two of us. Maybe we could wait a little longer before trying for another one. I'd have to focus on the job soon of being involved in a feud with both Matt and Kofi against whoever it would be against. I looked at Matt. I offered him a smile as he gave me a kiss. Rick was snuggled between the two of us. He'd probably fall asleep like that and then we'd have to take him to bed.


	28. Ted and Isabella DiBiase

_**Author's Note: You throw a party and watch as your wife stands up to her family. You then question what the hell is going on. Then you defend yourself and reveal things you shouldn't. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~December 30th, 2011 Indianapolis, IN (Parking lot, Ted's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was chatting with a fan while I held two year old Mike. I could look across the way to see Isabella standing next to a group of female fans holding Eliza. I watched as a blush graced her cheeks and she shook her head.

"How did you get so lucky?" A guy asked.

"I ask myself that question every morning." I answered with a smile. I was still amazed that Isabella and I stayed married. I had never thought of the consequence of the Maryse actions. I shifted Mike a little to take a quick look at the tattoo on my right wrist. It was different to have her name on my skin but I was glad that it would always be there. Isabella and I left just about when the show started. We were still settling down in the locker room when Dustin walked in.

"Hey Dus, what's up?" Isabella asked.

"I need you to come with me Bell." Dustin said.

"I'll be right back Teddy." Isabella said as she left with Dustin. I didn't like where this was going. I had noticed Booker and Cody were going up against each other. When I heard Dustin's music and saw he and Isabella walk down the ramp.

Isabella was just standing in the ring while Dustin read Cody the riot act. When Cody started needling Dustin that had Isabella's attention. Isabella was going to say something but Dustin shook his head. Booker challenged him to a match and then left the ring. I watched as Cody kicked Dustin in the groin and in the head. I was pissed at Cody when he slapped Isabella across the face before she left.

I looked up when Kristina Kiley walked in.

"I was told I was the designated babysitter today." She said. I nodded my head before I left. I met up with Isabella in the trainer's office.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You know my twin just slapped me in the face I'm peachy." Isabella muttered. I got her to come with me for my match against Jinder. She was in the ring with me when he walked in. She got out and stood cheering me on during the match.

I wasn't doing too well. He ended up locking me in the Camel Clutch and making me submit. I saw Isabella in the ring with me and I saw her cringe just a little when he touched the cheek Cody had slapped.

Isabella and I got out of the ring and walked back to the locker room. Kristina left and we settled down to watch the rest of the show.

It was right after Gabriel's match with Hunico that the kids started getting antsy.

"I'll be back. Can't keep them cooped up in here." Isabella said as she stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Isabella's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I left the locker room one hand holding Mike's and the other holding Eliza's. We were just walking when I felt someone grab my left bicep. I resisted the urge to panic because I saw Kristina walking by.

"You mind taking my kids?" I asked quietly. Kristina nodded her head before she took both Mike and Eliza and disappeared. I released a breath and slowly turned until I was face to face with Jinder. I wasn't sure what came he was playing at because I had never threatened him. I felt a hand drop down on my shoulder and a look at the hand showed how pale it was.

I followed the hand to see Sheamus standing there.

"Why do you have this nice lass by the arm?" He asked. I was terrified to be in the middle of them. I had more to worry about then just my safety. I released a breath when Jinder released me. I wasn't done playing though. I was glad I had gone with wearing a pair of four inch kitten heels. I kicked Jinder in the stomach and brought him toward me. I looked up when I saw Ted appear. I nailed Jinder with a Cross Rhodes before I had Ted helping me back up to my feet.

"Bella are you okay?" Ted asked. I groaned when he called me Bella. I used to enjoy going by that name. Then Twilight came out and ruined it for me.

"I'm not some depressed teenager. I don't go by Bella." I said. Ted laughed.

"To answer your question I'm fine. How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked.

"Kristina told me when she walked into the locker room." Ted said. I nodded my head. I'd been debating about telling Ted for weeks now. I'd known since December 6th that I was pregnant I just wasn't sure how to tell Ted.

I hadn't realized Sheamus hadn't left yet when I put Ted's hand on my stomach.

"You having stomach pains Bell?" Ted asked. I shook my head. I was trying to think of how to phrase what I wanted to say to Ted when Sheamus beat me to it.

"She's pregnant." Sheamus said. I whirled toward him my mouth opened slightly.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"You've got that look about you. We see it so often." Sheamus said.

"What look?" I asked.

"It's a glow really." He answered. I looked over at Ted who hadn't said a word the entire time. He was just looking at my stomach in what I could call shock.

"I'm going to end up joining Chimera, Esmerelda, and Adrianna on the pregnant list." I said. I sucked in a breath when I said Adrianna's name. Ted wasn't supposed to know. I looked at Ted careful because he had finally realized what I just said.

"My sister's pregnant?" Ted asked.

"You didn't hear that. Teddy you're not supposed to know yet." I answered. Ted smiled.

"I didn't hear that at all. Thanks for saving her Stephen." Ted said.

"Any time." Stephen said before he left. I smiled at him before I turned back to Ted. I was wondering how we'd handle it but Ted just hugged me.

"I could so pull rank and make you stay home but I won't." Ted said.

"Good because I'd fight you the entire way." I said.

"We've got to tell the entire family." Ted said.

"I take it this is a good Christmas present?" I asked.

"Is that what that fan said earlier today?" Ted asked. I nodded my head.

"She said I looked pregnant but I sort of denied it." I replied. I smiled when he cupped my cheek.

"Let's get you out of here. You get in to much trouble on your own." He said. I smiled and slipped my hand in his as we walked back to the locker room. I was surprised to see Dustin when we walked in. He was sitting on the floor building small block towers with Eliza and Mike.

We should tell the parents' first but since Dustin was already in the room. I nodded my head at Dustin and raised a questioning eyebrow. Ted nodded his head.

"Hey Dustin, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Figured since I dragged you into a mess I would come apologize but then I just saw Kristina in here. I decided to stay." Dustin said.

"Well, Ted and I have something we need to tell you." I said as I sat down on the floor and pulled Mike onto my lap. Ted sat down next to me.

"And that is?" Dustin asked. I exchanged a knowing smile with Ted because the last time I'd told my family. It was his turn to tell my family and I would get around to telling his.

"Bella's pregnant." Ted answered. I groaned when he called me Bella again.

"Again with Bella? Theodore Marvin DiBiase Junior." I muttered. I noticed that Dustin had stood up. I put Mike off my lap to stand as well. Dustin hugged me.

"Congrats finally something is going in the right way." Dustin said. I returned his hug and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged Ted.

"You know I'll probably be ringside for Booker's match next week. Maybe you should be too." I said.

"I think that might be a good idea." Dustin said as he kissed both Eliza and Mike on the forehead.

"Don't tell Dad. Ted and I will do it." I said.

"My lips are sealed until you two talk." Dustin said as he left. I smiled and sat down on the floor again. I had grabbed my phone so I sent a quick text message to Ted's family to meet us at one of the shows because we had something to tell them.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Ted asked.

"No. I told your half of the family to meet us so I can tell them." I answered. Ted nodded his head.

"So I'm telling your half?" Ted asked.

"Yup. All you've got to tell is Dad, Cody, Megan, and Kristin." I answered.

"Which is easier than my side." Ted said. I nodded my head. There were plenty of family to go through. I was just glad that we were still on the same page.

"Oh and Ted you call me Bella anymore and I'll go back to calling you Junior." I said with a smile. I laughed a little when Ted groaned.


	29. Marcus and Chimera Damon

_**Author's Note: Finally the truth comes out. You're just glad to be able to share it with those you love. And laugh at your sister's protectiveness. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~December 15th, 2011 Raleigh, NC (Outside the hotel; Marcus's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still couldn't believe this. I was standing outside the hotel all the Smackdown stars were staying at. Chimera and I didn't talk about that morning in Vegas because we'd been more focused on Cassie. Phoenix had given Phoenix that time off without a moment's hesitation. I sighed as I walked into the lobby. Phoenix had told me that I should come tonight. I'd watched Phoenix as she yelled at everyone to keep away from the announce table because of Chimera.

I was standing around trying to find something to do until Phoenix texted me. I looked down at my phone when it buzzed.

"_Come on up. She'll be busy._" I smiled and walked toward the elevator. I hit the button for Chimera's floor and leaned against the back of the elevator. I looked up when the elevator dinged. I looked up to see I was only on the fourth floor.

I saw Aurora walk into the elevator. She'd looked like she'd been in a fight.

"You and Stu have a disagreement?" I asked.

"No. Me and one of the Divas." She answered as she leaned against the wall next to me. I nodded my head. The elevator binged again.

"I'll be seeing you later." I said as I walked out of the elevator and headed toward Chimera's room. I knocked on the door and Phoenix opened it.

"You're right on time." Phoenix said as she stepped back and I walked in. I was wondering what my sister was talking about as I walked in. I heard an alarm play. I shot Phoenix a look before I was greeted by two very excited screams. I walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door jam. Chimera had her back to me but Dragon saw me perfectly.

"Kai turn around." Dragon said. I saw Chimera tilt her head before she turned and saw me.

"Marcus!" She said as she threw her arms around me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Remember in Vegas how I lost the contents of my stomach? Well Phoenix and Dragon pushed me into getting a pregnancy test finally. I'd just taken it a few minutes ago." Chimera said.

"And?" I asked.

"Marc, the scream of joy and hugging hasn't keyed you in yet?" Chimera asked.

"I do like being told." I said with a shrug. Chimera rolled her eyes and stepped back. I really didn't need much prompting because I had a feeling she was pregnant back in Vegas. I watched as she turned to the left and showed me her growing belly while Dragon lobbed the pregnancy test at me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked Dragon as I caught the test and looked down briefly to see the plus.

"Yup. In my hotel room with Matt. I think that's where Phoenix has to be too." Dragon answered.

"In your hotel room with Matt?" Chimera asked.

"No, in her hotel room with Randy." Dragon answered as she kissed her sister on the cheek before she left. I rolled my eyes before I heard the door close.

"So another little one running around." I mused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chimera's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"So what is the plan today?" Marcus asked.

"Phoenix hooked up the DVD player before she left." I said.

"What movies did you bring?" Marcus asked.

"I brought Letters to Juliet and Thor." I answered. Marcus led me to the bed and we laid out on the bed after I had put in Letter to Juliet. We were watching the previews when an idea struck me.

"Have you seen how Phoenix has been acting?" I asked.

"Yes. I think it's funny that she yells at people to stay away from the announce table but they do it anyway." Marcus answered.

"Yeah she also sends me to the back when she feels it's too dangerous." I said.

"It's Phoenix. She's going to take care of you." Marcus said. I smiled and resettled until I had my head laid on Marcus's chest.

"Will you get the handprint tattoo on your other peck?" I asked.

"Yes." Marcus answered. I pressed play and the movie started. I knew what day was coming but I wasn't sure what we could do with it.

"You know what day is coming up?" Marcus asked.

"Our wedding anniversary on Saturday." I answered.

"Does this baby count as our joint anniversary present?" Marcus asked. I thought about it as I watched Amanda Seyfried made her phone calls.

"I think so. What do you think your parents would think?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad will be happy." Marcus answered. I smiled as we watched the movie. It was moments like this when we're talking about telling parents that I miss my parents. Sometimes I wish they weren't dead but there was nothing that could change that now. We'd once again gone to Talladega on the first of December to visit their graves.

It never got easier. Marcus and I watched the movie in silence. He was holding me which felt really good because it'd been so long since the last time he'd held me. Well that wasn't really true. I'd been with him since Tuesday.

"Do you think maybe Dragon wants another one?" I asked.

"Maybe. It's not like any of us are in a rush to catch up to Phoenix and Randy though." Marcus answered. I chuckled. Phoenix and Randy led the pack with six kids, followed by Mikaela and Allen with five, then Hiwitari and Elizabeth with their two, now Marcus and I with our soon to be two, and finally Dragon and Matt with their one.

We watched the movie occasionally commenting on how much of a jerk Charlie could be. It was good to fall into a routine. It had been so long since they had one. She smiled up at Marcus and gave him a kiss at the same time Charlie had kissed Sophie.

"Maybe it'll be a boy this time." I said.

"Maybe, it doesn't matter to me though." Marcus said. I smiled.

"Would you come get me no matter what happened?" I asked.

"Yes. I don't want to lose you. The time we spent about when we were teens it was difficult." Marcus said. I smiled at him and kissed his chest as we watched the movie. The balcony scene at the very end almost made me cry. I'd be having a lot of those moments coming up the later it goes in my pregnancy. I was hoping to have a little boy.


	30. Cynthia and Daniel Bryan

_**Author's Note: Maybe telling your big brother that you got hitched in Vegas isn't a good thing. You just learn to stand by your wife. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~November 11th, 2011 Liverpool, England, hotel (Bryan's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were in Stu and Aurora's hotel room. Cynthia was sitting across from Stu and I had my hand on her thigh. I could see Cynthia trying to figure out what to say to Stu. She hadn't told him yet that we were married. Stu would flip his lid when he found out. I was glad it was before the show to give him time to calm down luckily.

"So you remember when we all went to Vegas?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah because we were all there." Stu said. Aurora shot me a look that said 'Am I going to have to move?"

I nodded my head shallowly. Aurora gave a very quiet sigh.

"Well Bryan and I got married." Cynthia said. Aurora got up and sat on Stu's lap. I watched as she whispered in his ear. I had seen Stu's shoulders tense and knew he was pissed. I watched as realization dawned on his face from what Aurora said.

"I think we might be good." I whispered.

"Don't count your chickens." Cynthia whispered. I smiled, but that was cut off when Stu cleared his throat.

"I could throw a fit. I could beat the crap out of you Bryan, but my lovely wife has reminded me that we got married in Vegas." Stu said. I flashed Aurora a smile in thanks but she shook my head.

"I figured you'd freak out more." Cynthia said.

"Just be glad I'm not." Stu said. I figured I'd gotten off the hook scotch free but Stu suddenly looked at me.

"You hurt my sister and I will get you." Stu said. I nodded my hand and took Cynthia's hand and lead her out of the hotel room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 6th, 2012 (Cynthia's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew Bryan's thing with AJ was a storyline but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. I released a breath as I looked at my reflection. I was standing in the bathroom and Phoenix had rigged a TV up there so we could watch the live fed. I sighed as I tilted my head to the left. My black hair was curled and held back with a scarf. I was in a dark blue vest and dark blue jeans. I tensed when I heard AJ talking to Alicia. I watched as Daniel showed up and Alicia left.

I worried my bottom lip as Daniel flirted with AJ. I clinched the hairbrush I had been holding in my hands. My jaw dropped when he called her baby.

"Did he just call her baby?" I asked myself. I resisted the urge to smash something with my hairbrush.

"Stu better not hear him. Stu would push him down a flight of stairs." A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Aurora standing there.

"Do you know the most important thing?" I asked.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"I'm going home with him." I answered. Aurora smiled.

"Keeping saying that." Aurora said as she turned and left. I followed after her and walked into Bryan's locker room. I said nothing to him as I sat down a good two feet away.

"Cyn what's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing." I answered.

"What aren't you telling me?" He asked.

"Don't you think you're laying on the storyline a little thick?" I asked. I had tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but I could hear it. It rang around the locker room and I tried not to cringe. Daniel stayed silent and it was quiet in our locker room until we left for his match. I stood ringside knowing Mark was right behind me the entire time.

I refused to acknowledge Cole's sneering comments that I should leave Daniel because he was two timing me with AJ. I looked down briefly and then stiffened my spine to show I was still a Barrett despite my marriage. I moved just in time when they started outside. I resisted the urge to shake my head when Daniel won the victory by DQ because Henry pushed him.

Bryan and I went to the back and I was getting ready to leave when Phoenix walked in.

"Cynthia we need to talk." Phoenix said. I followed her out of Bryan's locker room into hers. I tensed a little when I saw April standing there.

"Since I've got a hand in creative as well because of who I am. I wanted to give you two a heads up. They're starting in a storyline between the two of you." Phoenix said.

"Why?" April asked.

"Sweetie you're playing with Cynthia's husband. Cole started the feud tonight when he said Cynthia should leave Bryan." Phoenix answered.

"Do I get to do my own Barrett Barrage?" I asked.

"No. You don't. After your brother pushed Randy down stairs? No." Phoenix answered. I looked sheepish at that.

"I apologize for that still." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Phoenix said. I left and started back toward Bryan's locker room to find him waiting a few feet from Phoenix's office.

"Hey." I said as I took my bags from him. One was my wrestling bag and the other was my camera bag.

"What did Phoenix want?" Bryan asked.

"She wanted to tell me that April and I are starting a feud." I answered.

"Why?" Bryan asked. We at this point had reached the car.

"Because you're my husband and Phoenix feels she's been laying it on a little thick." I answered.

"Baby, you know you're the one I want right?" Bryan asked. I chuckled and smirked a little when an idea popped into my head.

"I don't know you might have to convince me." I answered as I got into the car.

"How's that?" Bryan asked as he also got in.

"So me how much you really want me." I answered.

"Sounds like a challenge." Bryan said as he drove us toward the hotel.


	31. Michelle and Chris Jericho

_**Author's Note: Maybe you should told your other half you were coming back. Might have been a good idea. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~January 2nd, 2011 Memphis, Tennessee Backstage somewhere (Chris's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe I should have told Michelle I was coming back tonight. I hadn't but as I watched her walk down the ramp in a pair of jeans and a simple indigo t-shirt with Ash on her right hip and Alex Riley following along next to her carrying her title belt…kidding. Alex had Ash while Michelle carried her belt. The crowd was eating Michelle up. I wasn't surprised. My wife was the most beautiful Diva in the company.

Michelle took a spot next to Phoenix and Alex sat next to her. Alex then handed over Ash once everyone was comfortable.

I didn't understand why Michelle was out there. I'd understand if she was commentating on the Diva match but the entire show? That didn't seem right. My night wouldn't really get going until after the Diva match because that was when I was debuting. From the way Phoenix was acting she hadn't read her contracts again before signing them.

I watched John's little thing as he got down to business finally and started talking about Kane. Yeah yeah I'm more important. Well maybe. If the fans didn't throw stuff at me by the time this was over. I had a plan. That they probably wouldn't like.

Honestly Daniel Bryan versus Cody Rhodes? Nap time. I think I did take a nap actually because the next thing I remember is Aurora Bennett sending me a text.

"_Better have your stuff together Jericho. Show time is soon and I'm looking forward to Y2J to burn it to the ground. - Aurora Lucille Hager Bennett_"

I saw what she meant because it was CM Punk's match against Dolph Ziggler. Oh I better get changed and make sure my coat works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Laurinaitis pulled down the ropes on Punk I was out of my chair and handing Ash to Alex. When I got to him the match was over by count out. Jamie was crouched by Punk with the same evil glare on her face she'd had last week. I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I put both hands out and shoved Laurinaitis.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I asked. He looked like he'd seen a ghost when I did it before he walked away. Jamie looked up at me and tilted her head to the side before she stood up. She helped Punk out too.

"Never thought we'd be on the same side." Punk said.

"Yeah. Neither did I." I said as I shook his hand before walking back to the announce table and sitting back down.

"Can you get in more trouble?" Alex asked as he handed Ash back to me.

"I could." I answered with a smile as I sat back to watch the Diva match. I had a weird feeling about tonight. I didn't know what it was for though. I watched as the Bellas picked up the victory. I wasn't surprised when Apolinaria, Brea, and Alexsandra hit the ring and once again started beating on the Bellas. Domenique Ouellet once again hit the ramp but they took her down to. They had just left when the arena went dark. Ash snuggled into me and whimpered a little.

"Sh Ash, I've got you." I whispered. I watched with wide eyes as something at the top of the ramp started flashing.

"No." I whispered. I didn't think it was him. It couldn't be him. The lights came back on and my jaw dropped.

"Ash, look who's here." I said as I kissed the top of his head. Chris was making his return. Yeah I would have liked a heads up. Ash was just as surprised to see Chris running around the arena.

"Maybe I should start reading the names on my contracts before I sign them." Phoenix said. I shook my head at her.

"I could take Ash while the two of you talk about it." Alex said.

"No, I've got it. Besides Kane's coming out and you know his entrance scares him." I answered. Alex nodded his head and I watched Chris stand in the ring with a mike but he didn't say anything. I was trying to figure it out when he left.

"Well it's been a nice time at the announce table tonight, but I seem to have pressing matters to attend to in the back." I said as I stood and pulled off my headset. Alex and I left ringside and I said bye as I went Jericho hunting.

I honestly never thought that would be something I said. I hunted down the only person who was positive to know where Chris was. Aurora. I bugged her until she told me and that's where I went. I opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb.

"Well hello there Chris." I said. I was keeping my tone neutral as I walked in. I closed the door with my foot.

"Hey Chelle." Chris said. He was taking off his coat when I sat down on a steel chair.

"I like that you sort of forgot to mention in passing conversations we had about who the mysterious messages belonged to was you." I said. Chris and I had gone back and forth on who it was.

"You're not mad are you?" Chris asked. I shook my head and laughed a little.

"Nope. Just pleasantly surprised is all." I answered. Chris sat down next to me and took Ash from me. I wasn't used to having someone do that. We watched the tag team handicap match. I wasn't surprised John, Zack, and Big Show picked up the victory. I was surprised when Kane came up through the ring to get Zack. He then tried to suffocate John. Alli Diana Chance wasn't exactly sure where she wanted to go because she was terrified. She was perched on the top of the steel steps. Kane tried to pull Zack through the hole but John saved him. Then fire came out of the hole.

"Well that sounds like RAW." I said.

"Things blow up that often?" Chris asked.

"No. People trying to hurt each other." I answered.

"Who are you defending your title against next?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea." I said as I stood.

"My stuff is in my locker room. You want to keep an eye on Ash while I go get it?" I asked.

"Should that even be a question?" Chris asked. I rolled my eyes before I gave him a kiss.

"It's good to have you back." I whispered before I left. I was just coming out of my locker room with my bag and Ash's diaper bag when one of the guys from WWEdotcom cornered me.

"Michelle did you have any idea Chris was coming back tonight?" He asked. I froze for all of two seconds before I shook my head.

"No. My husband forgot to mention he was coming back. I don't care either way. I guess there is a part of me that always wanted to share being on the road with Chris. Because every time he did this I was at home and when I started he was at home. So now we're on the road together. It'll make it easier when it comes to it on Ash." I said as I walked away. That was the most I felt comfortable saying to the camera. I walked back into Chris's locker room. I took Ash from him and we left when the same guy tried to get a word out of Chris. Chris just smiled before we left. I leaned my head against his shoulder as we walked to the parking lot. We had separate cars.

"See you at the airport?" I asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. Ash was already asleep by the time I pulled out of my space and headed toward the parking lot.


	32. Blair and Christian

_**Author's Note: Maybe there is family you'd rather leave in the past. There are times when it is just better. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday December 30h, 2011 Indianapolis, IN (Christian's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blair had a match tonight. I would do the valet thing this time around. Sure I'd be running around on crutches but it shouldn't be that hard. Marie-Allyson and Nick were in Canada with my family. Blair was curled into my side. She'd just gotten off the phone with Selena. Selena had told her that their father had showed up.

I knew about the scars at Blair's lower back. I knew better then to judge and honestly I wanted his head.

"Go get ready." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"My match isn't until after Diva tag match." Blair said.

"It helps if you get ready before. You need to focus on something else." I said. Blair nodded her head and stood up. I watched the rest of the show as Blair started getting ready. I was watching the Diva tag match.

"You ready?" She asked quietly. She was wearing a yellow textured checkered tube top and black sequin hot shorts. Her boots were on and her blonde hair was curled. I stood and rested my weight on my other foot so I could bracket both her hips in my hands and kiss her. She pulled back and smiled.

"Get off you ankle Jay." She said.

"I'm not on my ankle." I said with a smile. Blair rolled her light blue eyes at me before she handed me my crutches. I stuck my tongue out at her and then we walked out of the locker room. I dealt with the usual whistles as Blair walked by. I rolled my eyes and we reached gorilla.

"You doing your music or his?" The music guy asked.

"Mine. It's my match." Blair said. He nodded his head and hit "Dirty Little Things" by Adelitas Way. Blair stepped out and I followed after her.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." Lillian announced.

"First from Cameron, North Carolina being accompanied to the ring by Christian Blair." Lillian announced. I watched as Blair slid easily into her element. She touched hands with the fans while I hobbled along after her. I kept to my usual I feel cheated and hate the rest of you persona.

Blair was standing in the ring when Rosa's music hit and she walked down the ramp with Primo and Epico. The bell rang and Blair started wrestling the match with Rosa. Blair had very solid control. I wasn't surprised though. What surprised me was someone throwing me into the steel steps. I shook my head and growled. If it had been Primo or Epico I would have understood but the black haired man standing over me deserved to be in these steps and not me. He bent down to my level.

"You're stupid to think you can own her. I've owned her since she was a teenager." He said before her knocked me out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Blair's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was so wrapped up in my match that I hadn't heard any commotion outside the ring. I kicked Rosa in the stomach and nailed her with Angel's Bite. While she was laying there I pointed to the top turnbuckle. I walked over and easily climbed up to the top turnbuckle. I then nailed Rosa with Angel's Wings and after covering her picked up the victory. My music resounded through the arena and the ref was raising my arm. I had my other arm slung over my ribs because they did hurt.

"The winner of the match Blair." Lillian announced. I heard someone get into the ring and I was about to turn around and scold Christian for getting into the ring when I froze. My father stood across from me. I heard Phoenix stand and call for security.

He approached me and off of reflex I kicked him in the stomach and nailed him with the Deathswitch. I was standing up when security came in and got him out of there. I quickly slid out of the ring to see Christian just regaining consciousness by the steps. I resisted the urge to ask what had we gotten ourselves into instead grabbing both of Christian's crutches in on hand and slinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked out of the arena.

"I'm sort of glad the kids aren't here." I said.

"Blair did he touch you?" Jay asked.

"No. I got him with the Deathswitch before he could touch me." I said.

"That's my girl." Jay said. I smiled.

"I thought Marie-Ali was your girl." I said.

"No. She's my little girl. You're my girl." Jay said. I smiled and we made it back to the locker room.

"So did you win?" Jay asked.

"Yes. I thought you'd gotten into the ring and I was about to reprimand you for doing it." I answered as I sat down next to him.

"I was thrown into some steel steps and knocked unconscious." Jay said. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault Blair. You didn't know your father would show up." Jay said. I nodded my head and held Jay's hand. I looked down at our hands and smiled. I looked up when Phoenix walked in.

"This is the second time I've dealt with your father. I've got the police carting him away this time." Phoenix said.

"I'm sorry Phoenix. I didn't expect him to show up today." I said.

"Don't worry about it. I should have figured out that if he came for one twin he'd go for the other." Phoenix said with a shrug.

"On the other hand maybe he'll go back to jail." Jay said.

"I can be hopeful." I said.

"I've got to get back to announcing but I wanted to tell you two what happened." Phoenix said.

"Thank you." I said as she left. Jay and I sat silently as we watched the rest of the show. I picked my phone up. I should probably tell Selena. I ended up with her voicemail and told it that I'd met up with dad again. I hung up and thought about calling mom but knew that Selena hadn't told her. I wasn't going to either. My mother had almost broken when she'd heard dad was out of prison. I couldn't make it worse. Mom would find out when she watch Smackdown. I don't know if she had seen Impact but I was sure she hadn't. Otherwise Selena would have mentioned mom's call.

"Let's go home. I want to forget about this." I said.

"I can help you forget about it. You need to go get changed though." Jay said. I smiled at him as I stood and went to go get changed. When I came back I grabbed the bags and we left. I wanted to put this town in the rearview mirror fast.


	33. Jack and Adrianna Swagger

_**Author's Note: When you have a hunch you should go on it. Well mostly. It'll turn out well maybe. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~ Monday December 5th, 2011 Tampa, Florida Adrianna Swagger's locker room(Jake's POV)~~~~~~

I had come to my wife's locker room to make sure she was okay with the match. I was worried something was wrong. She obviously wasn't in here. So I sat down on a steel chair to wait for her. She walked back in and raised an eyebrow.

"Been here long?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Jake I'm fine. I'm a big girl now." Adrianna said as she crossed to me.

"I know but Nick and I weren't going easy on you." I said as I moved to put my hands on her hips but she moved away.

"Adrianna?" I asked.

"Jake you saw how I landed out there. You know about most morning I ended up losing my cookies." Adrianna said.

"Yeah I know that what are you getting at?" I asked.

"Jake." Adrianna said as she handed me something that I just realized she was holding. I looked from her to the pregnancy stick now in my hand. I looked at the fact it was positive. I dropped the stick and picked my wife up.

"Jake put me down." Adrianna said as she squeezed her eyes shut. I set her down and kissed her.

"I take it you're okay with this. Even though Charlie and Kevin aren't even a year old." Adrianna said after I had pulled back.

"I'm more then okay with this. I plan to be there for this one." I said. I hadn't been there when she had Kevin and Charlie because I'd been out cold thanks to a Stunner. Adrianna smiled before she put her head on my chest.

"You have an idea of how far along you are?" I asked.

"I want to say since November. I go see the doctor tomorrow for conformation." Adrianna answered.

"Before or after the sixth?" I asked. I wouldn't have a problem if it was after the sixth but it would nag in the back of my mind.

"I'm not sure that's what the doctor will tell us." Adrianna answered. I nodded my head and held her to me. Adrianna's locker room door opened and Dean walked in with his sister.

"We could leave." Allyson said as she froze.

"No. I have to get back to the locker room anyway." I said as I kissed Adrianna's forehead.

"Be careful." Adrianna said as I left. I gave Dean a look before I walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~July 16th, 2012 Paris, Oklahoma (Still Jake's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There wasn't a doubt that this was my baby. Adrianna had gotten pregnant on the sixteenth of November. Ten days after the Vegas night. I knew what had happened that night. I was sitting in the locker room thinking to myself when my older sister walked into the locker room.

"What's wrong Aurora?" I asked as I stood.

"You have just lost your match for the night." Aurora answered. I shot her a look.

"Adrianna's water just broke not three minutes ago." Aurora said. I gave my sister a quick kiss on the forehead before I left the locker room and went to go get my wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later (Still Jake's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in a chair as I held my son. Adrianna was out cold. Our families hadn't arrived yet but they would soon. There wasn't a question he was mine. He was blonde as Kevin was brunette and he had a mix of my features and Adrianna's. Our little Knox Brett Alexander Nicholas Hager. I looked up when the door opened and Aurora poked her head in.

"Come on." I whispered. Aurora walked in and she was closely followed by the rest of the family. I hadn't figured out how I was getting out of the chair yet when my dad walked forward and took Knox from me. I stood up then and hadn't thought about it when I sat on the edge of the bed. I saw Aurora's eyes widen before she slapped her forehead with her palm.

"I take it that family is here." Adrianna's voice drifted from behind me. Oh.

"We're here Adri." Aurora said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Adrianna's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I moved so I was sitting up in bed.

"So was this a better time with Jake here?" Teddy asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course it's always better when you have your husband with you." I answered. Ted smiled before he wrapped his arms around Isabella's waist. Isabella was holding Tate Dustin DiBiase. Isabella and Ted had only had Tate on the sixth. I turned my attention to Aurora who was now holding Knox.

"Do you guys realize that out of two sets of twins from the family Bell and I had boys after?" I asked.

"Weird." Ted said.

"Right because Brett came after Ted and I. What about the rest of the twins in the family?" I asked.

"Cynthia and I are only children." Stu said.

"So are Jake and I." Aurora said.

"Kristin came after Cody and I." Isabella said.

"It is determined by the boys though." Aurora said.

"So when can we expect kids from the Bennetts?" I asked.

"Not anytime soon." Aurora said. I rolled my eyes and watched as Aurora gave Stu Knox.

"You know we still don't know his name Eliza." Daddy said. I looked at Jake who looked at me. We'd split telling them the twins' names when they came back in. He nodded to me and I nodded my head.

"Someone make sure Stu doesn't drop my baby." I said.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Knox Brett Alexander Nicholas Hager." I answered.

"You named a kid after me? I love you guys." Brett said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are my kid brother." I said with a smile. Brett stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck mine out right back at him.

"Do I need to separate you two again?" Daddy asked.

"No Daddy." I answered. I'd seen Knox move to Cynthia and Bryan. After a quick look at the room I realized two important people were missing.

"Where are Charlie and Kevin?" I asked. I wanted them to hold their little brother.

"Ow luv what was that for?" Stu asked.

"I knew we forgot something. You were supposed to remind me we needed to swing by their hotel room." Aurora said. I chuckled quietly as Knox found his way back to Jake.

"Aren't you glad we remembered?" Isabella asked.

"Then where are they?" I asked.

"Asleep, Mike's watching them." Isabella answered. I then realized my big brother wasn't in the room either.

"Make way make way." Mike said as he walked through the door. Mike was walking Charlie and Kevin into the room.

"Had to take them for a little walk to make sure they were up." Mike said as he stopped in front of the bed. Jake handed Mike Knox. I could see my brother getting ready to ask about his name.

"Knox Brett Alexander Nicholas Hager." I answered. Mike nodded his head. Jake had meanwhile put both Charlie and Kevin on the bed. Jake had picked Charlie up and put her on his lap.

"Kevin if you'll be helpful and give Charlotte a chance." Jake said. Kevin nodded his head and the two of them managed to get Charlotte to hold Knox. I blinked when I saw the camera flash to see my dad holding his camera. Mike took Knox back as Jake jostled Charlotte and Kevin. He now had Kevin on his lap and they did the same process. It was followed by the camera flash.

"I just want three more and we'll leave you guys alone." Dad said. Mike had taken Knox again. Charlotte and Kevin came up on the bed until they could give me a hug. I kissed their foreheads and gave them each a one armed hug before motioning for my baby. Mike handed me my baby.

"Jake you need to be up here too." I said. Jake stood from the bed and walked until he was up at the head of the bed. He was focused on Knox as if he'd disappear if he didn't keep a watch on him. I smiled and then Charlotte and Kevin each laid a hand on Knox's tummy. My dad snapped the picture. I held Knox out to Jake. Jake took Knox from me and held him.

"I think he's afraid Knox is going to disappear." I said.

"I was getting that feeling." Megan said. I smiled and watched my dad take the picture. Mike and Brett had double teamed Charlotte and Kevin until I was alone on the bed. Jake gave me Knox again. I kissed his forehead as dad took the picture.

"Okay, I think they're going to start kicking us out. You want us to watch Charlotte and Kevin for you two tonight?" Aurora asked. I saw Stu start to protest.

"We'll take them for you Aurora." My dad said. I shook my head. I gave them all a small wave as they all left. When we were alone I looked at Jake.

"We have a really big family." I said.

"It gets bigger every once in a while. Sort of like Megan and Cody are going to have another one in a month or two." Jake said.

"You want Knox back?" I asked. Jake nodded his head and took Knox from me. He sat down in the chair.

"Hey Jake." I said. Jake looked up at me.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too Adrianna." Jake said. I smiled and was content to just watch Jake look at Knox.


	34. CM and Scarlett Punk

_**Author's Note: Sometimes you do anything for those you love. Even if it means going through the same thing three different times. Pictures will be on my page and under Scarlett's page on the wiki. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~March 8th, 2012 Nashville, TN Triple B Ranch (Scarlett's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing in front of the mirror. I was in my Maggie Sottero wedding dress. My blonde hair was curled and done in an elaborate way courtesy of my mom. I had a tiara on my head with the veil secured to it.

"You have something blue right?" Alice asked. I nodded my head.

"I've got something borrowed." I said with a casual touch of the tiara on my head. It had been mom's once upon a time.

"Hope about we give you something old and something new?" Clint asked as he walked in with my dad. My dad stopped first and opened a box where a pair of sapphire diamond earrings sat.

"They were my mom's." Dad said as he held them out to me. I cautiously took out my diamond studs and put the earrings in.

"Feel free to keep them afterwards Scarlett. My great-grandmother's earrings are going to Alice and Nicole is going to get your mother's mom's earrings." Dad said. I wrapped him in a hug before Clint cleared his throat.

"I had one of these made for each of you girls with their own unique flares to them." Clint said.

"Close your eyes." Clint said. I did as my uncle asked and closed my eyes. I felt something heavy go around my neck.

"Go ahead." Clint said. I opened my eyes and sucked in a breath. It was a silver necklace with intricate lattice work on either side of a large aquamarine stone in the middle. I looked at it closely in the mirror. The stone had something etched in it. I smiled when I realized that Phil's fist clenching the lightning bolt from his shirts and tron were etched in the stone. The closer I looked at the lattice work on the left designs of horses. I even managed to pick out my Italian trotter out of there. The right side had what would be my uncle's NASCAR and the WWE insignia. I turned toward my uncle and gave him and my dad a hug.

Phil and I had been here since sixth getting things ready. I also took the time to introduce him to the three horses that were mine. I'd been in charge of them since they were foals. They'd grown up to be great stallions. My favorite though was my first. My Italian Trotter, Dante, and then there was my Palomino Thoroughbred, Thor, and then there was the American Paint Horse who was black and white, Cookies and Cream.

I'd even gotten Phil to ride Thor while I rode Dante. I looked up when Marc walked in.

"Are you ready? Phil's ready to go." Marc said.

"Yup." I said. Alice gave me a kiss on the cheek before Marc dropped the bomb on me.

"Andy brought Barb. I just saw her in the front row on your side." Marc said.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I'd laid down the law to Andy when I announced the wedding date. I'd told Andy that he couldn't bring Barb under any circumstances. He'd already brought her to Thanksgiving and she made it miserable.

"At least I listened when you said who I could bring." Alice said. I looked at her. She wasn't helping. She was dating Barri Griffiths. Had been since like January.

"I'm so glad your dates save yours Marc is down at a different table." I said.

"If she tries to ruin your wedding I'm going to nail her with Sins Not Tragedy." Alice said as she left.

"Save a piece for me she's getting a TAN if she causes trouble." I said. I saw Marc sizing me up in my dress trying to figure out how to work the TAN in it.

"I'll make it work if I have to use Phil's knee." I said. Marc nodded before he left with Alice. Clint rubbed my shoulders.

"Hey on another note your ring name now sounds like a superhero's name." Dad said. I smiled. I'd changed my ring name on January 23rd, 2012 to Scarlett Braddock because everyone kept calling me Scarlett or Braddock instead of Jamie Fortune. My siblings quickly followed suit. After today I'd be Scarlett Punk. I felt bad for Avery and Justin.

"Come on it's time for you to finally get your happy ever after." Clint said. I smiled and my dad put my veil over my face. We left the room. My dad hooked his arm through my left while Clint hooked his through my right. I wasn't used to butterflies and being nervous but I was defiantly nervous as we walked down the aisle. Blaine was peeking out from the other side of Phil's legs because he couldn't really see obviously. When we reached the end Dad and Clint each kissed my cheek before giving my hand to Phil. I was standing there when I saw Barbra was indeed in the front row right next to Barri.

"What was Marc telling Barb?" Phil whispered.

"Uh probably that if she ruined my wedding Alice was going to nail her with Sins Not Tragedy and I'd get her with TAN." I whispered.

"How would you do a TAN?" Phil asked his voice still low enough only the priest, Rob, and Alice could hear us whisper.

"I'd use your knee duh." I answered my voice just as low. Phil laughed a little.

"Are you two done?" The priest asked. I nodded my head and smiled. Yup this was definitely my wedding.

He cleared his throat and shot us both a look.

"We are gathered here today to join Phillip Brooks and Scarlett Braddock in holy matrimony." He said. Phil shook his head before turning to Rob and getting my wedding ring from him. Phil cleared his throat.

"I Phillip Brooks, take you Scarlett Braddock to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. A certain Executive Vice President of Talent Relations being our main obstacle. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Phil said as he slipped the ring on my finger. I was trying not to laugh hysterically at that. I figured he'd bring Laurinitis into our wedding. Glad I came prepared.

I turned to my sister and took Phil's wedding band from her.

"I, Scarlett Braddock, take you, Phillip Brooks, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. As well as helping defend you against the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and any other crazies you might get involved with." I said. Phil laughed at that. I saw the priest face palm out of the corner of my eye and I laughed.

"Does anyone have a reason why these two should not be married? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. This wasn't NXT or RAW where someone would object.

"Then with the power invested in me by the state of Tennessee I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest said. Phil lifted my veil and gave me a kiss.

"I would like to introduce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Brooks." He said. I heard someone clear their throat and Blaine move forward to whisper something in the Priest's ear after he bend down.

"And Blaine Brooks." He said. I rested my head on Phil's shoulder as I laughed.

"I love my family." I said.

"Just wait. I haven't dropped a Pipe Bomb yet." Phil said. I shook my head as we walked down the aisle. The reception was a few feet away in another tent. We had met everyone and were sitting down at the main table. I had Blaine to my right and Phil to my left. I had a glass of champagne in front of me. I was expecting people to start making speeches but I hadn't expected my dad to stand up.

"I guess this isn't really a speech but I want to make an announcement. Years ago when my dad started this ranch it was the Double B to represent my mother's maiden name and my father's last name. When I married Bethaney I made the ranch the Triple B to represent Bowyer. Now that Scarlett is married Phil the ranch is going through another name over hall. It will be the Quad B from tomorrow on." Dad said. I put my head on Phil's shoulder as I tried to cover up my laugh.

"You really are part of the family now." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Phil's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was holding Scarlett's hand under the table as everyone started speeches. I wasn't even paying attention to what anyone was saying. I had Pepsi in my glass and once Scarlett had finished her champagne she had Sprite in her glass. Blaine was enjoying his time.

"You have three bouquets and three garters?" I asked.

"Yup." Scarlett answered. I looked at the necklace around her neck.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Uncle Clint. It's got your little hand with lightning bolt on the stone." Scarlett said. I was now interested and leaned around until I could indeed see the stone. I saw it there. Finally the speeches were over and it was actually time for the dancing. I had a bad feeling about Barbie being here.

Scarlett and I had finished our dance and I was talking with Clint about Scarlett being at his first race of the season when I heard it. There was someone fighting. I followed the crowd to see Barri physically lifting Alice off of Barbie.

"You're the reason my sister joined with Elizabeth and Nattie." Alice hissed. Scarlett had pushed forward until she was standing next to Barri. I moved forward to see Barbie was on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye.

"What the hell?" Scarlett asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." I said from across the circle.

"Alice what the hell is your problem? You don't see me just beating up your boyfriend." Andrew said as he walked forward until he started to help Barbie up.

"You couldn't beat Barri up if you wanted too." Alice sneered. I saw Andrew was getting ready to go on but Scarlett gave an ear piercing whistle.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. I cringed back a little because it wasn't often Scarlett yelled. Blaine hid behind me.

"Alice Rose Braddock and Andrew Enrique Braddock I will not have you do this today." Scarlett said. I saw the waterworks coming even from over here. I quickly crossed to where my wife was standing and stood behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sh, Scarlett O'Hara it'll be okay." I whispered in her ear. I felt her breathing pick up.

"Someone explain why Alice started attacking Barbra." Zachariah said as he walked forward.

"I heard Barbra say something and then Alice is on top and hitting." Barri said.

"Alice what was said?" Bethaney asked. Bethaney and Zachariah were only 56. Though they looked much younger.

"She said Phil and Scarlett were only getting married because she's pregnant." Alice spit out. I saw Alice still had her hands clenched. All attention turned to Scarlett and me.

"I'm not pregnant I promise." Scarlett said.

"Yet." I said. Scarlett elbowed me in the stomach.

"You're not helping." She said. I kissed her behind her left ear.

"Anything else? Circe it doesn't sound like you to just beat her up for that." Clint said.

"Let me guess she did her usual." Scarlett said. Alice nodded her head. Scarlett got out of my grasp and started to leave.

"Thanks Andrew." She said before she breezed out.

"Hey at least Barbie didn't get a knee to the face." Julia said.

"Yet." I said.

"She did tell you not to bring Barbie." Marc said. Andrew shot Marc a look before I left the tent. It didn't take me long to find Scarlett. She was leaning against the fence surrounding the corral rubbing her hand down Dante's neck while she rested her forehead on his nose. I walked forward until I was leaning next to her on the fence.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I will be. We need to wrap the night up here so we can do Emporia and Chicago." Scarlett answered.

"He always been your therapy?" I asked.

Scarlett smiled.

"You jealous?" She asked.

"No." I answered as I rubbed my hand down her back. Scarlett smiled and turned toward me.

"We should go back in shouldn't we?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. We've got two more receptions to hit." I said. Scarlett gave Dante a final pat before she followed me back into the tent. I guess they cleaned up Barbie's blood. Scarlett and I went to cut the cake. After everyone had a piece of cake Zachariah got every single guy save Blaine into a group. Even Clint was a part of it. Scarlett seated herself on a chair and I went to get her garter belt. I came back out from under her dress with it.

"It's blue." I said.

"Thank Captain Obvious." Scarlett said.

"Just throw it." Marc called. I'd ask about it later. I turned toward the group of guys.

"You know how awkward it will be if I manage to throw it at your uncle Clint?" I asked.

"Awkward." Scarlett said. I shook my head and well let the garter fly. It doesn't help when there are a couple of tall people. Yup it nailed Barri. I chuckled as Scarlett stood up and took her bouquet from Blaine.

Bethaney had gathered all of the single ladies together when Scarlett turned her back and tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. She turned just to see Alice grabbing the bouquet.

"Well she was next after Marc." Clint said. I shook my head. After a few more words Scarlett, Blaine, and I left and headed toward the airport. Scarlett didn't bother getting changed so we drew stares at the airport. We also drew them when we landed in Kansas and headed to Emporia. It was much the same thing there as well as in Tennessee minus Alice getting into a brawl. We then headed to Chicago. It was the same party that we'd gotten used to today.

Finally the night ended in Lockport. Scarlett and I had just finished putting Blaine to bed and were laying on our bed. I was still in my tux and Scarlett was still in her dress.

"So can we cover why you joined the Divas of Doom when you did?" I asked.

"It was because of Barbie. I was tired of listening to her talk crap about me. I just wanted an even playing field. So maybe Elizabeth and Nattie aren't an even playing field but I did even it out when they brought Victoria into it." Scarlett answered.

"That sounds like you." I said. Scarlett rolled her eyes at me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too Mrs. Brooks." I said. She smiled before laying her head on my chest. I figured it wouldn't be long before she was out cold. It had been a long day. About twenty minutes later her breathing evened out and she was out cold.

At least the wedding day would be memorable. Alice got into a brawl.


	35. The Miz and Suzanne Ambrosia

_**Author's Note: You finally have your reason for living. Yet giving it up is the right thing to do you hope. Especially since you're not sure what's to happen after this. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~March 19th, 2012 Fairfax Station, Virginia Inova Fair Oaks Hospital (Suzanne's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~

Mike had been at my side the entire time. He'd even called Kevin Kiley and Kevin was on his way here. I knew my baby was due today but it had been my idea to have her in Virginia. Fairfax Station to be exact. She was going to Kevin's. I wanted contact with my baby but I wasn't sure I wanted to raise her. I was sure Mike didn't want too. He wanted kids at some point but at this point I was sure he didn't want to raise a kid.

I looked at him. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay Suz. Everything will turn out okay." He said. I nodded my head and soon a nurse came in and said that it was almost time. I realized that the pain had been getting more and more unbearable as time wore on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was holding my little girl when Kevin walked in. He had Alexsandra Cosmos following behind him.

"Cousin." I said.

"Suzanne." She said.

"Now that we've established that we know each other." Mike said.

"Why did you give me a call Suzanne?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin I'm not ready to raise a baby. She is yours too." I said.

"What makes you think I'm ready to raise a baby?" Kevin asked. His voice had started to rise but Alexsandra but a hand on his chest.

"Kevin hold her. Don't pass judgment before you even know her." Alexsandra said. I was tempted to narrow my eyes at my cousin but she was right. Kevin walked toward me and took my girl from my arms. I nodded my head to Mike. He stood up and left the room. I smiled a little when I saw Kevin's features soften a little as he looked down at her.

"See." Alexsandra said. Kevin almost shot her a look but didn't.

"Why Suz?" He asked.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why would you do it to me?" Kevin asked.

"I was torn Kev, I couldn't decide and Mike made it easier." I answered. Kevin didn't say anything but the nurse walked in with the birth certificate. Mike also walked in with the paperwork that would make Kevin legally the guardian of my little girl.

"Are you ready to name her?" The nurse asked. I nodded my head before looking at Kevin.

"Natasha Rachel Kiley." Kevin said. The nurse said nothing but wrote the name down. Kevin carefully laid little Natasha into her bed and the nurse left. Mike handed Kevin the paperwork that he was holding.

"That's the paperwork that makes you her guardian legally. Suzanne just wants the rights to occasionally visit." Mike said. I saw Kevin look from Natasha to Alexsandra.

"I'm with you every step of the way if you want me to be." Alexsandra said. Kevin nodded his head before he signed his name to the paper. I felt a weight I hadn't even known on my chest lighten.

"We'll be back to come pick her up when you get out." Kevin said.

"Okay. Thank you." I said.

"Don't thank me. She's my daughter. There is no thanking involved." Kevin said before he grabbed Alexsandra's hand and left.

"Now I have to call Stu and Cynthia." I said. Mike wordlessly handed me his cell phone.

"You're not supposed to have that in here." I said.

"Sue me." Mike said. I rolled my eyes at him and dialed a number I knew by heart. Cynthia's house phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mike's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Suzanne held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Bryan. Is Cynthia home?" Suzanne asked.

"Come on Bryan I really need to talk to her." Suzanne pleaded. I was tempted to get on the phone and threaten him but figured Suzanne would have my head for making it worse.

"Thank you." Suzanne said and I realized that he was handing the phone over to her.

"Cynthia wait don't hang up please if I could I would be on my hands and knees. I need to talk to you." Suzanne said.

"I only said those things because I knew if I told you the entirety of my complicated love life you'd judge me." Suzanne said.

"Fine I was dating Kevin while seeing Mike at the same time. I got pregnant with Kevin's baby but decided to go with Mike." Suzanne said. I was impressed with how honest she was being.

"What?" Suzanne asked.

"I guess I just assumed you'd judge me." Suzanne said.

"I'm in the hospital." Suzanne said. I heard Cynthia's surprised yelled what which had Bryan freaking out. Because at this time Cynthia was pregnant herself. She had been since January.

"I gave birth to my baby don't worry." Suzanne said.

"Yeah yeah that's my name. You name is Cynthia Ingrid Bennett Danielson." Suzanne said. It was good to see Suzanne joking with one of her friends again. I knew how hard it was for her to not be speaking with either Cynthia or Stu.

"I've got to call your brother and fix my relationship there." Suzanne said.

"Love you too Thia." Suzanne said as she hung up the phone.

"So I take it the relationship is fixed." I said.

"Yeah. I shortchanged Cynthia. She would have been supportive either way." Suzanne said.

"Should have given her a chance. Now you've got to talk with Stu." I said. Suzanne sighed before she dialed another number. I sat as she talked to Stu. I could hear Stu yelling from here which was hard to listen too because this was my girlfriend. Suzanne managed to get Stu calmed down enough that he listened. Suzanne hand up afterwards with a sigh.

"You know what we should do once you get out of the hospital and Kevin picks up the baby?" I asked.

"Make sure my contract still works?" Suzanne asked.

"Well that too." I answered.

"If not checking out my contract then what?" Suzanne asked.

"Have a celebration." I said.

"Maybe after my contract is in order and Kevin is confident he can handle Natasha." Suzanne said. I smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

"We can do just about anything you want." I said.

"It's time to move up in the world isn't it?" Suzanne asked.

"Yup." I said.


	36. Chelsea Riley and David Hart Smith

_**Author's Note: Meeting the family? Terrifying thought. Makes you hope you don't screw up to badly. Especially when it might affect your relationship. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~January 5th, 2012 Calgary, Alberta, Canada (Harry's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was adorable to see how nervous Kristina was. She was in a light green blouse that brought out the green flecks in her blue eyes. She was also in a pair of black slacks. Her brown hair was curled. The only reason I knew she was so nervous was that she kept rubbing her hands down her thighs.

"You're going to be just fine Kris. You've met my mother and sister already." I said.

"I know but that was at Christmas and everyone was there. This is just the four of us. I'm terrified." Kristina said.

"You'll be okay I promise you." I said. Kristina didn't say anything else but looked out at the scenery. We pulled up into the house that had been my childhood home. I was glad to just see my mom and sister's car. If my mom had invited anyone else I'm sure Kristina would have come out of her skin. I shut the car off and we got out. We walked up to the door and I smiled at her before I opened the door and walked in.

"Mom?" I called. Kristina swallowed as she followed me in. I smiled at my mom as she walked in.

"Harry, it's good to see you. How are you Kristina?" Diana asked.

"I'm okay. I've been Lily's shoulder a lot lately. Between her big brother not talking to her and her boyfriend being a bit crazy." Kristina answered.

"Well at least yours is still talking to you correct?" Diana asked.

"Yes. I couldn't do it without Kevin." Kristina answered. We had left the entry way and moved to the living room. I nodded at my sister.

"Hey Kristina." Georgia said.

"Hey." Kristina said. I sat down next to Kristina as we sat on the couch.

"So we never really got the chance to talk about your family at Christmas though they were there. What did your parents do?" Diana asked.

"Mom is a former Miss Virginia and Dad's a sportscaster. Sports was in our blood which explains why Kevin and I got into what we did." Kristina answered.

"You ever do beauty pageants?" Georgia asked.

"I did a few. It just wasn't in the cards for me like it was for mom." Kristina answered. I learned something new about my girlfriend.

"When did you start?" Diana asked.

"Um. You ever seen the show Toddlers and Tiaras? Yeah that was me. I started at like three and went until I was seventeen." Kristina answered.

"You do well?" Georgia asked.

"If by well you mean getting the high titles every time almost then yeah I did well." Kristina replied. We talked about what ever came to mind. We had dinner and it was good to see Kristina lighten up a little. Soon dinner was over and we were just hanging out and talking about anything that crossed anyone's minds. I had my arm looped over Kristina's shoulders. It was when she leaned her head onto my shoulder that I realized she was getting tired.

"Hey I think it's time I get her home. She's been on the road and she's roomed with Lily who doesn't sleep anymore." I said.

"It's fine. She looks like she needs the rest." Diana said.

"It was nice getting to know you guys better. I really am sorry." Kristina said as I helped her stand.

"No problem see you later." Diana said. We waved before we walked out the front door.

"So how is Kevin's relationship with Alexsandra?" I asked.

"They're a happy couple. Alexsandra's pretty understanding that Kevin will be a daddy in the near future." Kristina said.

"Well at least some couple is happy in this family." I said.

"There are at least two happy couples in the family. Lily's is the only one who has a relationship that's on the rocks." Kristina said.

"Yeah well there thing is rather off and on." I said.

"Yeah depends on when Maxine is being stupid or not." Kristina said. We had settled into the car and I was driving toward my house. She'd been there before. This would save her a plan ticket and I would get to spend more time with her.

We didn't spend that much time considering we both worked our own wrestling schedules.

"You ready for a good night's sleep?" I asked.

"Yes." Kristina replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kristina's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had figured that dinner would be horrible but honestly it wasn't that bad. I mean it was sort of really laid back. It was sort of like family dinners we had at the house. Sure they weren't the most orthodox most days with us getting into the occasional yelling match, but it was all in good fun.

I mean I got into scuffles with my brothers all the time. We'd end up rolling around on the floor and beating each other up.

"You don't think I screwed up tonight did I?" I asked.

"No Krissy. They love you." Harry answered.

"Well at least I didn't screw up our relationship." I said.

"Krissy you couldn't screw it up if you tried. Even if my mom and sister hated you I still would have gone out with you." Harry said.

"Yeah but it would have created a riff and I don't like doing that." I said. I'd had a few relationships in the past where that happened and it finally got too much for them and they ended up dumping me. I didn't want to do that with Harry. I really really liked him. Wait maybe like wasn't strong enough for me. I loved him. I don't think I've ever felt that way about another guy before.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him or not. It would change the relationship for the worse or better. I hated the questions. I wanted to be sure, but I never would be. I wouldn't be sure until I said it out loud. I wasn't sure I wanted to. We were at his house. We got out and headed in. I took my shoes off and we walked up to his room. I wasn't sure it was our room yet. I had sat on the edge of the bed while Harry got ready for bed. I was tempted to lay down on the bed, but I knew if I did that I would fall asleep.

I wanted to stay awake because I wanted to tell Harry. I was hoping that this relationship wouldn't turn down the wrong path. I needed this relationship. I needed to keep this small shred of sanity in an otherwise crazy world.

Harry came back out and I looked at him.

"Harry can I tell you something?" I asked. Harry sat down next to me.

"You can tell me anything." He said.

"I-I love you." I said.


	37. Fallen Angel and Justin Gabriel

_**Author's Note: It's Valentine's Day. What does this couple do? They take a trip. They also have surprising news. Ah the fun times. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~February 14th, 2012 Cape Town, South Africa (Paul's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Gwyneth had told me she had a surprise and then rushed me to the airport with earplugs in my ears I figured we'd been heading to Italy or something else. When we'd gotten off the plane I'd been surprised to find us in Cape Town.

Gwyneth smiled at me. I hadn't suspected that she even had thought about this. I loved my wife. The last time we'd been here had been on tour so I hadn't gotten to take Gwyneth everywhere I wanted to take her. Now that we were officially off the clock I could take her anywhere and everywhere.

Gwyneth and I walked around anywhere and everywhere. It was something I never thought I'd get the chance to actually take her around Cape Town considering we were so busy all of the time. It was so easy for Gwyneth to slid in and fit in with his family.

I'd managed to slip my Valentine's Day present into my carry on before we left for the airport. I didn't compare with this trip though. I'd also managed to slip the present into Gwyneth's purse without her noticing.

We were currently seated up on a hill. I had Gwyneth leaning against me. My arms were around her as we watched the sunset. My mom had paced up a picnic basket with food and two blankets. I kissed the top of her head. We didn't need to say anything at all to each other. We were just watching the sunset. I was content to just watch the sunset but I wanted to give Gwyneth her present.

"Close your eyes for me baby." I said.

"Should I be worried?" Gwyneth asked.

"Just trust me Fallen Angel." I replied.

"I always trust you." Gwyneth said. I smiled at her as I went into her purse and pulled out the box. I pulled the top off of the black box and pulled out the shiny black wrap bracelet with the ID tag attached on the front. The front had To My Fallen Angel Forever and Always in Old English Font and on the back it had Love Your Cape Town Werewolf in the same Old English Font. She was the one who had gotten the Cape Town Werewolf nickname running around at work because she called me that.

I put it on her wrist.

"Can I open my eyes now Paul?" Gwyneth asked.

"Yes." I answered. I saw Gwyneth look down at her wrist before she turned to face me. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Paul I love it." Gwyneth said.

"It's nothing compared to this trip, but it's something that is just yours." I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gwyneth's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sure this trip was part of my Valentine's present to Paul but it wasn't completely it. I had something more for him. I gave him a kiss before pulling back.

"Has this been in my purse the entire time?" I asked.

"Yes." Paul said. I shook my head.

"How did I miss this little box?" I asked.

"I've hidden it really well." Paul said.

"Ah." I said.

"You know you're the most important person in my life right?" Paul asked.

"You're the most important person in my life too. I've got something for you too." I replied.

"Gwyn you didn't have too." Paul said.

"Sh this is a really important one. Close your eyes for me." I said. Paul closed his eyes and I got my phone out. I had wanted to actually given it to him, but by the time this trip had rolled around I knew it wouldn't have held that long. So I took a picture.

I found it on my phone and enlarged the picture and put it in Paul's hands.

"Open your eyes my Cape Town Werewolf." I said. Paul smiled and opened his eyes. He looked at the picture and then at me. I was worrying my bottom lip because I didn't know how he'd react. It was a simple word on a stick. It read pregnant. I'd done the match and I wanted to say December at the earliest.

Paul hadn't said anything for a few minutes and I felt the panic balling in my stomach. He wasn't excited. He wasn't ready. Damn it I had just ruined the mood. I looked away from him and focused on the ground next to us.

"Fallen Angel look at me." Paul said. I looked up at him I could feel the tears prickling the back of my green eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" Paul asked. I couldn't answer I broke out in tears. I felt Paul wrap his arms around me.

"Gwyn I love you and I love what we've made together." Paul whispered into my hair.

"Really?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Yes. I think you just topped the trip with this news." Paul answered. I chuckled.

"Well I didn't really think it was possible." I said. Paul smiled before her gave me a kiss. I returned the kiss and felt his hands slip under my shirt. His fingers danced across my ribs. I pulled back.

"Paul, we can't do this here." I said.

"Who says we can't. Gwyn we've got two blankets and no one is around." Paul answered. I shot him a look before I really thought about it. Paul seemed to have this all figured out. It's like he'd really thought about this. I gave him a small smile before kissing the tip of his nose.

"Well if you've got this thought out." I said.

"I have this thought out." Paul said. I shook my head and moved back so he could get the blankets out of the basket. I was grateful that he hadn't had freaked out when I'd announced I was pregnant. I'd watched as Paul spread one blanket and motioned me over to him. I stood up and walked over to him. He pulled me down onto the blanket with him. We laid there for a few minutes before he gave me a kiss and pulled the other blanket over us.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were cuddled under the blankets watching the stars. It was easy for us to just be ourselves. Well mostly. I mean it was difficult to spend every waking moment being just the two of us. Honestly when I let the Victoria thing get to me it was something I had to deal with. I'd dealt with it the usual way. By being a bit overbearing. I got it from the Italian in me I'm pretty sure. I gave Paul a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Paul said. I smiled and we talked about anything that crossed our minds.


	38. Aurora and Wade Barrett

_**Author's Note: Just want to revisit the possibility of Phoenix's criminal record before we get into the actual part of this chapter. You support your other half through everything right? How about trying to get her to abuse her new found power? Aurora worries about everyone's sanity. Also Aurora's nickname for David Otunga? It came from the couple behind me when I went to see RAW live. Also Aric is pronounced like Eric. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday December 30th, 2011 Indianapolis, Indiana (Wade's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I had just pushed Randy down some stairs…I was a dead man. If Phoenix got a hold of me that is. I had gone the back way to get into my locker room. I had changed into my jeans and a t-shirt. I had packed my bag and looked like I was home free if only Aurora would show up. Where was my Rose? I looked up when she walked in and I knew I was in trouble.

"Phoenix wants to see you in her office." Aurora said.

"Come on we can totally get away with not going to see her." I said.

"Stu, you go see her or she comes and gets you herself which would involve her getting a criminal record." Aurora warned.

"She that pissed?" I asked.

"Beyond actually." Aurora answered. I sighed and took Aurora's hand before we left my locker room and headed to Phoenix's office. Phoenix was seated behind her desk on the phone. She had her head in one hand and was focused on the surface of the desk. She looked up when we walked in.

"Kayla I have to call you back." She said before she hung up.

"Good evening Stu." Phoenix said. Well she hadn't used my whole name yet.

"Hi Kitten." I said. Phoenix sighed as she stood up and came around the desk until she sat on the edge on the front of the desk.

"Go easy on him doll." Aurora said. Phoenix tilted her head back.

"I am." Phoenix said as she brought her head back up.

"So how bad is he?" I asked.

"Don't know. He's going in for more tests." Phoenix answered.

"So your criminal record is still minimal right?" I asked.

"For now. You listen to me and you listen to me good Stu. You pull something else like this and I won't mind spending a few days in jail for assault." Phoenix replied. I knew how deadly serious she was.

"Yes Phoenix." I said.

"Go home." Phoenix said. That was the universal que to get the hell out of dodge before she changed her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday February 21st, 2012 Rockford, IL (Still Wade's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were sitting in my locker room. Aurora was on my lap. She was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Wade Barrett Insignia t-shirt that fit every curve. Her blonde hair was curled and pulled up with a clip to keep it out of her face. Aurora knew there was some kind of announcement coming from Phoenix about the Smackdown GM position, but we didn't know. Aurora tensed on my lap when "All American Nightmare" came on.

"Calm down Rose." I said.

"You should be at home." Aurora said.

"And miss this announcement?" I asked. Aurora shot me a look.

"Come on luv." I said as I gave her a quick kiss. Aurora smiled and gave me another kiss before we turned our attention to Phoenix standing in the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen John Laurinaitis has been playing back and forth this Smackdown GM thing. I know he's been power grabbing. So Teddy Long and I have been on the phone. It's been a lot of yelling matches and a lot of talking about who he feels can help him the most." Phoenix said. I was trying to figure out who the fans were chanting for.

"So without further adieu and you all chanting RKO at me I give you Teddy Long's Co-GM. She's been around the block a few times, she's monumental in helping me keep my contracts in order, she is a former champion, and the former leader of Devil's Flaunt. And she did a damn good job at being the leader. She is Aurora Barrett." Phoenix said. Aurora stood from my lap and I gave her a quick kiss.

"We'll celebrate later with you giving me a shot at Bryan when I'm better." I said.

"Fat chance honey." Aurora said before she walked out her heels tapping a staccato beat after her. I watched as Phoenix stood awkwardly in the ring. She'd just made this spiel and Aurora wasn't there for her. I smiled when "Cockiness (Love It)" by Rihanna played through the arena and Aurora walked down the ramp. Aurora had a mike in her hand as she got into the ring.

Aurora gave Phoenix a hug.

"I want to thank Phoenix for even putting my name in the hat for this because there are many people in the back who would probably be better for this job. Guess what I'm not going to let Laurinaitis and Otunga push me around. You push me and I push back. Much like my brother's entrance music says I'll bring you to your knees." Aurora said. I smiled only Aurora would quote her brother's entrance music.

"Now my first job isn't to give Wade a World Heavyweight Title shot no. I am going to make a title match though. Tonight it will be the tag team of Epico and Primo with Rosa Mendes against the team of Zachary Darsow and Axel with Stella Justin and Rocky for the WWE Tag Team Titles." Aurora said. Her music played again before she walked out of the arena. I could go meet her at gorilla, but I would wait until she got here.

She walked in and I could see that she was still on her high from being named Co-GM.

"So I'm really not getting that title shot am I?" I asked.

"No Stu you're not. I'm not going to play favorites." Aurora said. I shook my head and I grabbed her hand before we left the locker room. We grabbed spots in front of the monitor that was in the interview area. I wrapped my right arm around Aurora's waist as I pulled her to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Aurora's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I didn't like Stu being here, but I was going to suffer through it. We were watching Daniel, AJ, Mike, and Sheamus did their little thing. I'd been told when I walked back to my locker room that they would slip my impromptu tag match after Sheamus and the Miz's match.

I watched as Sheamus and the Miz started wrestling. I knew they would tear it up and they did. Sheamus picked up the victory like I knew he would. Once Sheamus and the Miz were gone "Barcode" played through the arena.

Epico, Primo, and Rosa appeared at the top of the ramp.

"Making their way to the ring being accompanied by Rosa Mendes from San Juan, Puerto Rico at combined weight of 432 lbs they are the WWE Tag team Champions Epico and Primo." Lilian announced. I tensed a little and squeezed Stu's hand resting on my stomach.

"You did good luv don't worry about it." Stu said. I nodded my head and we listened as "This Means War" by Nickelback played.

"And their opponents being accompanied by Stella Justice and Rocky from Chatham, Massachusetts the team of Zachary Darsow and Axel the New Demolition." Lilian announced. I saw the camera out of the corner of my eye and didn't even bother motioning to it. Lilian had gotten out of the ring. Rocky, Stella, and Rosa had also left. The match started with Epico and Axel in the ring. I watched with rapt attention as they started back and forth as well as a clinic in tag team wrestling by both teams. I was sure at every point that either team could walk away with the belt. I saw it coming after the last time Rosa had hopped up on the apron. Rocky got under the ring and pulled out a trash can. Stella had walked around the ring and pulled Rosa off the apron.

I watched as Stella gave Rosa two birds and then gave her a Stunner. I saw Zachary and Axel look at each other before they nailed Demolition Decapitation on Primo. Zachary took Epico off the apron and Axel covered Primo for the one, two, and three.

I gave a small cry and turned in Stu's arms until I could give him a kiss.

"Careful luv my elbow." Stu said. I smiled.

"Here are your winners and new WWE Tag Team Champions Zachary Darsow and Axel the New Demolition!" Lilian announced. Axel and Zachary had the belts in their hands curtsey of Stella and Rocky handing them to them. Axel and Zachary looked at each other before the dropped the belts and picked both teenagers up and set them on their shoulders.

"Mrs. Bennett, Mr. Long wants to see you in his office." An intern said. I nodded my head and grabbing Stu's hand we walked into Teddy's office.

"Nice first call Aurora." Teddy said.

"Thank you." I said.

"If you two would just stay off of the sight of the camera I've got a thing to do with Aksana first." Teddy said. I nodded my head and Stu and I went to stand up against a wall. We were talking quietly until Laurinaitis walked in with Otunga. I pushed off of my wall and went to stand next to Long.

"Ah its Phoenix's little play toy." David said. I gave him a look and a smirk that would make Randy and Wade proud.

"Ah it's Laurinaitis's errand boy. Don't you have a coffee Mrs. Jennifer Hudson?" I asked. David shot me a glare and I smiled. David actually made a move to hit me. I didn't back down.

"You do it and I'll drop you with a Wasteland and then maybe for some extra leverage shove you down some stairs." I said.

"Aurora Barrett enough." Teddy said. I said nothing and backed off. I knew better. Teddy fired off that Laurinaitis and Otunga's office was actually the men's restroom. They left and in came Axel, Zachary, Rocky, and Stella. I was suddenly in a mass of hugs. Axel and Zachary didn't have a shirt on yet. It was sort of awkward.

"Aurora we want to thank you for giving us that shot against Primo and Epico." Axel said.

"No problem. I knew you two wanted it. I also know how to pick talent like Phoenix. Stella do me a favor and watch your birdies please darlin'." I said.

"Aw but I'm the Little Rattlesnake." Stella said.

"I know, but you stress Phoenix out. Hey and Rocky next time you get a trash can out please do a Coast to Coast." I said.

"Will do." Rocky said before they left.

"So how was my first day on the job?" I asked.

"It's not over yet Aurora." Teddy said. I nodded my head and left the locker room with Stu.

"So I think this new promotion deserves a little something." Stu said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"I don't know something like a puppy or two." Stu said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We need some starting place for our family." Stu said. I shook my head as we settled down to watch the rest of the show. When Laurinaitis and Long went back and forth on who won the main event I was actually a little afraid. I worried about who actually won since both of them had their shoulders down.

"Okay Stu, let's go get those puppies." I said.

"You get to name them." Stu said.

"I would hope so I got the promotion not you." I said with a smile. I grabbed my bag and we got out of dodge before the camera caught up with us.

Stu and I pulled into a local pet store that miraculously was still open at this time of night. We walked in and Stu took me to where the puppies were without a word to the clerk. I shot Stu a look until we started looking at all of the puppies. Immediately I was drawn to the smaller puppies. I was browsing through them when I saw two Yorkshire terriers that caught my eye.

"What you see doll?" Stu asked.

"Those two." I said as I pointed to the puppies. Stu looked at me and went to go find the clerk. I smiled to myself. Only Stu with his dislocated elbow would think to get two puppies at this point. I hadn't been ringside like Michelle and every other Diva out there to support my husband. I'd heard from Phoenix though that Stu had sworn a blue streak when Dolph had landed on his elbow in an awkward way.

I looked up when Stu walked back with the clerk and he pointed out the two puppies. He handed me the one that looked older first.

"He's the only one we can really send home with you. The other one will be ready in a few weeks." He said.

"So this little guy is a boy?" I asked.

"Yup." The clerk said.

"Well can we come back for the other one?" Stu asked.

"Yes. We'll set her aside for you until she's ready for you two to take home." He answered.

"So will we only be charged for this little guy or the girl too?" I asked.

"Just the boy for now." The clerk answered. I looked at Stu. We took the boy up and we got everything set up. I watched as the clerk set aside the girl. I looked at Stu. We had paid and we walked out and got into the car.

"Well Daddy what do you think about naming him?" I asked.

"It's your call Rose." Stu said. I looked at the puppy now in the carrier.

"How about Aric?" I asked.

"It's your call." Stu answered. I turned around in the seat.

"What do you think about Aric?" I asked the puppy. The puppy barked. I nodded my head before I turned forward again. I rested my hand on Stu's knee.

"Why am I letting you drive again?" I asked.

"I don't know." Stu said.

"Pullover. We're switching seats because you have a bad wing." I said. Stu shook his head before he pulled the car over and we switched seats.


	39. Marc and Julia Braddock

_**Author's Note: Life hits to close to home for everyone. It leads to some catastrophic consequences. It makes or breaks you. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ March 13th, 2012 Orlando, Florida (Julia's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sleeping on my side like I had done through each of my other three pregnancies. I felt a sharp pain. I opened my eyes and saw it read 2 A.M. something was wrong because the pain hurt.

"Mary!" I called. Mary would still be up at this time. Mary walked into my room looking just a little smudged around the edges.

"Yes mommy?" Mary asked.

"I need you to drive me to the ER. I'm having sharp pains." I replied. Mary nodded her head and left the room. I got out of bed and followed after her.

"Paul you're in charge. Call you father and tell him where we are." I said.

"Yes mom." Paul said. I hobbled out to the car. Mary was already sitting in the car. I managed to get myself into the seat. Mary started driving while keeping in the speed limit she got me to the hospital in record time.

"Stay here." Mary said as she got out of the car and rushed in. She was so much like her father. Mary came back with a nurse who had a wheelchair. They got me into the wheelchair and into the hospital. They wheeled me into the room and started running test. Mary sat by the bed the entire time.

"Mrs. Braddock, you're going into early labor." The doctor said after the final test.

"But my baby isn't due until May." I said.

"It happens. We're going to rush you to the delivery room so you can have your baby." The doctor said. I looked at Mary.

"I'm with you every step of the way Mommy." Mary said. I smiled at my oldest. They wheeled me to the delivery room and the preformed a C-section on me. Mary was standing next to me holding my hand the entire time.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Yes Mommy?" Mary asked.

"A boy or a girl?" I asked. Mary looked at the doctor.

"A little baby girl." He said. I kissed the top of Mary's hand. I saw the tears in Mary's eyes as they put her new sister into the incubator and wheeled her out of the room.

"It'll be okay." I whispered. Mary nodded her head. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is that Marc brushing the hair from my forehead.

"Jules, I got here as fast as I could." Marc whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marc's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as my wife smiled at me. Mary was still sleeping on the edge of Julia's bed.

"I knew you would come as soon as you could." Julia said.

"How's our baby?" I asked.

"She's in the NICU. We had to deliver her early Marc." Julia answered.

"Her? She's a little girl?" I asked.

"Yes." Julia said. I sank into a chair. I was glad for the WWE job at this point. Independent shows wouldn't cover this. These hospital bills were going to be horrible. I looked at my wife and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

"I love you Julia." I said.

"I love you too Marc." Julia said. I took my wife's hand in mine as she drifted back off to sleep. My son had scared the shit out of me leaving that voicemail. He'd just told me that Julia had gone to the hospital with Mary driving her. He didn't say why. I'd gotten here straight from the airport. The nurse on duty had to tell me what was wrong with my wife. Premature labor? I wanted to know why it happened to us. Not only was Irvine being an ass to Phil, but my wife went into premature labor.

I rubbed the tattoo of Julia's name absently as I watched the two of them sleep. I would have to send Mary home in the morning. She wasn't going to school that was for certain. Neither was Paul, Samantha, or Matthew. I figured we shouldn't keep them all home, but we needed to explain this to every one of them.

I hoped my baby girl would be fine. I wanted my baby girl to live. I didn't want to experience losing a child. It would be too much for me. It might break Julia. Julia did the best she could with me on the road. I wanted to be there for her, but somehow it wasn't the easiest thing to swing. I got Phoenix to give me as much time off as I needed. I looked down at my phone when it rang. I saw it was Phoenix. I pressed the accepted button.

"Hi Phoenix." I whispered.

"She went into early labor. So far my baby is fine. I might need some time off." I said. I smiled at what Phoenix was saying.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Bye Phoenix." I said as I ended the call. Phoenix being a mom herself meant she knew what I was going through right now. I kissed the knuckles of my wife's hand before I closed my eyes. We'd have to tell our families. All of this was enough to send us all over the edge. As if we didn't have enough on our plates with Irvine sending Blaine spiraling into himself or Andrew not returning calls. I shook my head and I felt my throat tighten. I was about to do something I hadn't done since Julia had initially rejected me asking her out the first time. I started crying softly. My family was never going to be the same.


	40. Drew McIntyre and Brea Allmendinger

_**Author's Note: You go to something you never expected to with someone you think you love. It has yet to be determined. You then also have dinner with her parents. Duck. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sunday November 20**__**th**__**, 2011 Homestead, Florida (Drew's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was seated up on A.J.'s pit box with Brea next to me. Her kids were behind us. The race was a hundred laps in. There were a hundred and sixty-seven to go. Brea turned to me. I saw her mouth moving and then her voice filled the headset on my ears.

"Welcome to our world. So different than yours." Brea said.

"It's so loud." I said. Brea smiled.

"That's why you have the headset. Otherwise you'd lose hearing." Brea said. I nodded my head as I watched the cars continue to go in circles.

"Mamma, I gotta go potty." Ryder said.

"You mind keeping an eye on Jewel?" Brea asked. I shook my head and Brea stood. She lifted Ryder from behind use and I took the time to admire the way her jeans curved to her. Brea shot me a look as she left the pit box with Ryder. I looked over at Jewel when she leaned over on her mom's chair.

"Do you love her?" Jewel asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you love my mommy?" Jewel repeated. I looked at the spitting image of Brea.

"Cause if you don't you're going to break her heart. Mommy already went through enough with Benjamin." Jewel said. I looked at Jewel. I'd heard Benjamin was Jewel and Ryder's father.

"You always protective of your mother?" I asked.

"Yes. She's all I've got besides Uncle A.J. and Aunt Lynne." Jewel said. I smiled at her.

"I think I love her. I haven't sorted my own feelings out yet." I said. Jewel sat back as Brea came back. She looked between Jewel and I.

"Did I miss something?" Brea asked.

"No." I replied. Brea shook her head as she sat down to watch the rest of the race. I took Brea's hand in mine as the race continued. Once it finished Brea was the first off of the pit box to talk with her brother.

"Hey mom and dad want to have a dinner to meet you boyfriend in February." A.J. said.

"Why so late?" Brea asked.

"Are you complaining?" A.J. asked.

"No. Just asking. You'll let me know the permanent date right?" Brea asked.

"Yup." A.J. said. We left then. I ended up mulling over what Jewel said for a while after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~February 23rd, 2012 Los Gatos, California (Brea's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had to get to Smackdown after this. Heaven almighty. Jewel and Ryder were being watched by a babysitter I had found. It was supposed to be the couples of the family. I was in a pair of black slacks and a red blouse. My blonde hair was curled.

"Beware. I don't know how dad is going to react." I said. They knew I was dating someone from Scotland. They just hadn't met him. They had seen him on the TV with me walking with him, but no contact luckily. I walked to the door and opened the door. I swore my mom was hovering by the door because the moment it opened I was hugged by my mother.

"Brea Sophie Julia Allmendinger. You need to come visit me more often." She said.

"Hi mom." I said as she pulled back. I turned around and looked at Drew.

"Mom this is Andrew Galloway." I said. Mom looked at Drew.

"I see where Brea gets her good looks." Drew said. Oh he was smooth. My mom smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sophie." Mom said. We managed to get past mom and found dad, A.J., and Lynne.

"Dad this is Andrew Galloway." I said. Dad stood to shake his hand and I saw it. He was doing that father thing where they make sure that they're good enough and for most boyfriends it would be intimidating. I don't think it was for Drew though. Hopefully.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm James Allmendinger." Dad said. We sat down to wait for mom to finish making dinner. A.J., dad, and Drew were in conversation about anything mainly Drew and A.J.'s jobs. I was sitting next to Lynne.

"So, do you think that Dad approves?" I asked.

"Yeah. He wouldn't be talking to Drew like that if he didn't." Lynne answered. I smiled.

"So what does mom think about him?" Lynne asked.

"I'm pretty sure she adores him. First words out of his mouth after I introduced him to mom. I see where Brea gets her good looks." I replied.

"Oh he is smooth." Lynne said.

"That's so true." I said.

"You got the best from both mom and dad. You've got dad's eyes." Lynne said. I nodded. Mom and dad said that I'd gotten to be the mix. A.J. looked like dad.

"Jewel and Ryder been good?" I asked. Lynne saw my kids more than me because Lynne is the normal babysitter.

"Yeah. Jewel has been paying a lot of attention to Smackdown lately. I think Jewel is worried you're going to get your heart broken." Lynne said. I gave Lynne a small smile and looked over at the three men on the other side of the room.

"I hope it doesn't." I said.

"I don't think Drew is going too. I've been watching and he keeps looking over at you. A.J. does the same thing." Lynne said.

"You think so?" I asked as I looked at Lynne straight in the eye.

"Yes. You've stood by him through a lot. He likes Jewel and Ryder. Brea this isn't Benjamin. Drew is going to be that one person made for you." Lynne said. I ducked my head to hide the blush growing on my cheeks when mom walked in.

"Dinner's up." Mom said. Lynne and I stood and we went to the table. I was sitting next to Drew with Lynne and A.J. across from us. Mom and dad were on their usual opposite ends of the table.

"So Brea how are you doing in your new job?" Mom asked.

"I'm doing well. I've made the bond with the other NASCAR girls that are there. It's really easy. That and it's better work situation then Shimmer." I answered.

"I can see that. Despite your house show schedule you are there more for Jewel and Ryder." Lynne said. I smiled and we ate dinner. It was filled with ideal small talk. Lynne was right. Dad liked him. Mom liked him too. I think that it was turning out better than I thought it would. Once we'd finished Lynne and I helped mom clear the dinner dishes and then I saw the pies.

"Mom, you made pie?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You spoil us." Lynne said. Mom smiled and we helped take out the Lemon Margarine, Strawberry, and Cherry pie.

"She made pie A.J., how spoiled are we?" I asked as I put the pie down.

"I love when we have dinner as a family." A.J. said. We sat down and we had pie. I definitely had a lot of pie. From each pie. Working out tomorrow was going to be difficult. I could feel it now.

"We should have dinner more often." I said.

"We can always fit it in. NASCAR is just starting." Lynne said.

"Wrestlemania is the only big thing coming up WWE wise." I said.

"So, sometime in the next couple of weeks? I want to see Jewel and Ryder." Mom said.

"If we can fit it in." I said.

"Let us know." Drew said. I looked at Drew. He did like my family. I think. I would have to do some talking to find out for sure. Once everything was cleared we'd all ended up in the living room talking. Drew and I were on the couch. I had pulled my legs up so they were sitting under me. I also had my head on his chest as we talked. I forgot how filling mom's food was because I felt my eyes start to drift close. I was pretty sure I had started to nap because the next thing I heard was A.J. laughing.

"You tired Br?" A.J. asked. I looked at him.

"Mo." I answered. We'd done this all throughout our childhood. I heard a phone camera click and I sat up.

"Anthony James Allmendinger if you post that on twitter I will beat you up." I said. A.J. said nothing, but I saw him typing something. My phone then gave a little bing telling me I had a new e-mail. It would be from twitter. I stood. Lynne quickly took A.J.'s phone. I grabbed A.J. by the collar and we ended up rolling around on the floor.

"Brea Sophie Julia and Anthony James Allmendinger cease and desist." Dad said. I stood up and glared at A.J. as I helped him up.

"You're an ass." I whispered.

"I know." A.J. said as we figured now was as any to say goodbye to our parents and leave. Drew and I had to get to Smackdown.

"So how do you feel about my family?" I asked.

"Their not bad. You and A.J. get along well." Drew replied. I laughed.

"We've been doing that since we were little." I said. Drew shook his head and we left.


	41. Heath Slater and Carrie Lutz

_**Author's Note: You attempt to relax, and it never goes as planned. Then you be the good girlfriend and valet and then you just worry about all the nutty business. You also had a small fight. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday April 7**__**th**__**, 2012 Miller Household (Heath's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kim and I were seated on the couch watching something on TV. Kimberly had her legs across my lap and her back pressed to the arm of the couch. I kept looking at her. It was one of those rare days that we were actually home. Matthew and Justin were down for the night. Hopefully. Kim had been tense since last Friday when Kiley, had announced that she was getting married. She'd then asked when Kim and I were getting married. We'd been dating since 2005.

Kim had acted like it hadn't bothered her, but I knew that it did secretly. I don't know if I was even ready to take that step. I loved her, but to take that step would change our entire lives. We chatted about anything that came to mind while we watched TV. We continued watching whatever shows came on. It was just a simple evening where could be ourselves. On the road there were always the faces for the fans that we had to keep up with.

I gave the clock a brief glance and was amazed to see it read eleven. I hadn't realized it was that late. I saw Kim was starting to doze just a little when Justin came running out of his room. He crawled onto Kim's lap.

"Mommy." Justin cried.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked wide awake now.

"I had a nightmare." Justin whimpered. Kim sat up and pulled her legs off of my lap so she could hold Justin.

"Sh, you want to tell me about it?" Kim whispered.

"No." Justin whispered. Kim held him and stroked his back making comforting sounds. I watched the way Kim's face softened as she held Justin and I was starting to rethink my plan. Kim was important to me. To let someone else take her from me if we never hit that next step. I looked at the clock and saw it was now eleven thirty and Justin was out like a light. I stood and took Justin from her. I carried Justin back to bed and tucked him in alongside Matthew's bed. I walked back out to see Kim leaning against the couch with her eyes closed. I could see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She was out cold. It wasn't surprising considering we had spent the entire day at the park with Justin and Matthew.

I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest as I thought about the first time I had met her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~August 9th, 2005 Georgia (Still Heath's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was just coming back through the curtain after a loss with my then tag team partner Randall Johnson.

"Miller, we've got some reporter who needs an interview." One of the backstage guys said.

"That pertains to me how?" I asked.

"You're the guinea pig. She's in catering." The guy said. Oh I wanted nothing more than to get cleaned up at this point, but off I walked to catering. It wasn't hard to realize who the reporter was. She was the only one in business clothes. She had brown hair that was straight and pulled into a ponytail. She was looking down into a cup of something. She had on a tight black pencil skirt, a white blouse, a black suit jacket, and ten inch black stiletto heels. Holy shit was she a package. I could stand here from afar and watch her, but that wouldn't be what the bosses wanted.

I walked over and she looked up at me with bright green eyes.

"Heath Miller." I said as I offered my hand. She extended her hand and shook mine.

"Kimberly Whistler." She said. Her voice slid over like silk right now. I sat down across from her and she started asking questions. I answered as best as I could. I was still new at this myself. She looked like she didn't understand why she was here to begin with. She must not be a fan at all.

Kimberly stood once she'd asked all of her questions and handed me her business card.

"Thank you Mr. Miller, you've been a great help." She said as she left. I watched her leave.

"You watch her any closer Heath and you'd burn a hole through her." Randall said.

"Can you blame me?" I asked.

"Not really." Randall said. I smiled as I stood from my seat and headed toward the locker room to get cleaned up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to present day :)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You going to keep staring at me?" Kimberly asked. I refocused and saw that she had stood.

"Just thinking about the day we first met." I replied. Kimberly chuckled.

"Oh heavens. I really hated that assignment. I had no idea why they would put me on it when there were others in the office much more qualified." Kimberly said as she moved around the room turning off lights.

"Well I'm glad you got that assignment." I said. Kimberly smiled as she walked over and gave me a quick kiss.

"You sure about that?" She asked as she walked down the hall. I turned and watched her walk down the hall just like I'd watched her walk away all those years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tuesday April 10th, 2012 Hampton, Virginia (Kim's POV)~~~~~~~~

It was that blast from the past episode. Heath had a tag match with Tyson Kidd. I was utterly terrified where it could go. Kiley was in the crowd with her new fiancé. I sighed and really resented the humidity here. My brown curls were on the verge of frizzing out every now and again. So it was pulled into a very messy ponytail. I was in a pair of dark blue short shorts and a black tank top. I watched the show with very little interest. I'd also found my stiletto heels from the first time I'd met Heath.

I felt bad for Randy. He hadn't deserved Kane attacking him and his father. Phoenix didn't deserve to try to catch her kids from going after him. You could see the pain on her face, but she played it off like a pro. Ryback killed some poor Indy kid. I stood with Heath. He'd just come back and said he wanted me in the locker room when he talked with Tyson.

I stood next to Heath as he talked with Tyson about getting a Hall of Fame manager that compared him to the next Honky Tonk Man. What the hell was he talking about? I'm his manager. Well I should be. I was standing next to Tyson when Jimmy Hart walked in. I tried to hide my face from the camera as a grimaced. This was going to be a painful match.

Heath left with Jimmy and I stood there with Tyson. Both of us shared equal looks of dislike.

"This is going to be a long match." I muttered as we left the locker room.

"Well not long, just painful." Tyson said. I smiled and we walked out. I stood next to Jimmy as the match started. He kept getting closer to me with that damn megaphone.

"Dude stay on that side of the ring. I don't need hearing loss." I said. He continued yelling in my ear. Oh I was going to clock him. Jimmy went to bug Mick for a few minutes before he continued it. I had both hands flat on the apron as I tried my hardest not to show why I'd been in Devil's Flaunt.

I watched as Mick went after Jimmy with Mr. Socko. I'd gotten distracted so I'd missed my opportunity to get up on the apron and distract the ref. The ref rang the bell and I realized we'd just lost. That was awkward.

Jimmy gets into the ring and is talking to Heath. Heath throws Hart into Mr. Socko. Heath and I leave as Mick is doing something with the megaphone, and then checks on Jimmy.

"Well that went well." Heath said.

"Whatever." I said as I walked past him.

"What is that for?" Heath asked.

"You could ask every once in a while." I snapped.

"Ask what?" Heath asked.

"If I like the double valet thing. Thanks for that heads up." I replied.

"Kim, are you being serious about this?" Heath asked. I raised an eyebrow as I bypassed the locker room and started walking the halls. Screw him right now. I was so frustrated. We'd been together for almost seven years. I just wanted him to include me on a few things. I didn't know where I was going until I found myself at catering. I grabbed a small bottle of sprite and sat down to drink it. I just needed to gather my thoughts. I smiled at Aurora when she slid into the seat across from me with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Since when do you drink tea?" I asked.

"Don't know. I've been married for a year. It's really weird." Aurora replied.

"Don't go British on me. You're from Oklahoma." I said with a smile. Aurora laughed.

"I want to be at home with him more, but I'm so tied up here it's not possible." Aurora said.

"Stu understands. He married you didn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah." Aurora said with a smile. We chatted about anything as we continued drinking.

"Kimberly Blake Whistler." Heath said as he walked over. I looked up at him.

"I'll give you two some privacy. I have to go call Stu anyway." Aurora said as she stood and left. Heath took Aurora's recently vacated spot.

"I should have consulted you first. I wasn't thinking." Heath said. I said nothing expecting him to continue on.

"Kim, you should know that no one can replace you." Heath said. I smiled.

"I do. I just like making you think about your actions." I said as I leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss.

"I've got to keep you on your toes somehow." I said. Heath smiled.

"You always keep me on my toes." Heath said. I smiled and sat back. I crossed my legs under the table and I'd realized Heath had gotten changed.

"Well this could almost be the first time we met again." I said.

"Almost except you were in business clothes and I was still in my wrestling gear." Heath said. I smiled as we sat in catering and watched the rest of the show.


	42. Leanne and Michael McGillicutty

_**Author's Note: You have a family side. But then you realize that maybe you're really not on the same page. We're almost done :(. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 26th, 2012 Hennig House (Michael's**_ _**POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was on the couch watching something on TV. Leanne was taking a bath and Brock was asleep. Well he was asleep. I heard him crying through the baby monitor. I figured he'd cry himself back to sleep. That was what I was hoping. After thirty minutes he wasn't quiet. I went toward his room and saw Leanne walking passed me with a robe on. Oh I was going to get it in a few minutes. I waited out in the hall until Leanne walked by.

"Oh you're awake. I figured after thirty minutes of crying that you were asleep." Leanne said.

"I was seeing if he would cry himself to sleep." I said. Leanne nodded her head before going back to her bath. We had to go to Smackdown tomorrow because Leanne had a match with Natalya. I followed Leanne to the bedroom. When I was sure Leanne was in the bath I walked over.

I leaned on the door jamb.

"So, are we bringing Brock with us tomorrow?" I asked.

"Depends who is going to watch him at the show?" Leanne asked.

"Aurora or Kim?" I suggested. Leanne looked up at me.

"Fine. You're in charge of finding someone to watch him. I have enough to worry about with facing Natalya. Why did you think it was a good idea to feud with Tyson?" Leanne asked.

"I didn't know you'd get involved." I said.

"Of course you didn't. You forget I do anything for you." Leanne said.

"I love you Nala." I said. Leanne smiled.

"Love you too. You're watching Brock until I finish my bath." Leanne said.

"Of course." I said as I left. Leanne and I had a relationship that others sometimes worried about, but we had an understanding. Leanne was a generation superstar like me. Her grandfather had done it. Her father hadn't. I actually liked Stephen. He hadn't liked me when we told him we'd gotten married in Vegas. He actually yelled at me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~November 10th, 2011 New Orleans, Louisiana (Still Michael's POV)~~~~~~~~~~

We'd sort of left Brock at Stephen's house for a few days while we sorted out the whole marriage thing. Leanne and I were going to stay married no question about it. It was just figuring out how to tell her dad. Stephen would flip a lid. Leanne opened the door of Stephen's house and in we walked.

"Daddy?" Leanne called.

"Living room Leanne." Stephen called.

"Here we go." I whispered as I took Leanne's hand.

"It'll be fine." Leanne said as we walked into the living room after closing the door. Stephen was sitting on the floor building blocks with Brock. Leanne sat on the couch and I sat down next to her.

"So how has Brock been?" Leanne asked.

"The usual." Stephen answered.

"Dad Joe and I have something to tell you." Leanne said.

"You're not pregnant again are you?" Stephen asked.

"No." Leanne answered.

"We got married on the fifth of this month." I said. Stephen stopped building a tower and looked at the two of us.

"What?" Stephen asked.

"Daddy we got married." Leanne said. Stephen stood and walked toward us. He looked upset. I didn't know if he was going to yell or try to hit one of us. Leanne looked up at him trying to gage his reaction as much as I was.

"How could you!" Stephen asked. I don't think the we were drunk excuse would work on him.

"Leanne Nala Matthews, you know what you getting married means to me!" Stephen asked. At this point Brock started crying. Leanne got off the couch and went to check on Brock.

I looked at her and I figured it was my turn to figure this out.

"Stephen, it was a spur of the moment thing." I said calmingly.

"It doesn't matter! I didn't get to walk my only baby down the aisle!" Stephen yelled.

"We were going to do it again. That was our plan." I said. Stephen stopped immediately.

"Why does no one say this first?" Stephen asked.

"You started yelling first." Leanne answered as she looked up at him.

"I jumped the gun didn't I?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Sorry about that." Stephen said.

"It's fine daddy. You've got the Matthews temper. Blair, Selena, Jackson, Serena, and I share the same temper." Leanne said. I smiled as Leanne got Brock calmed down. Brock got off his mother's lap and came over to me. I picked him up. I kissed his temple. He'd been an accident. Not an accident more of a surprise. Leanne and I had only been dating for a year when we had Brock. Stephen had disapproved, but he'd been fine with it.

It may also have helped that his middle name was Stephen. There are ways around Stephen's anger. It also helped Leanne diffused the situation as well. Leanne was good at it.

"Daddy?" Leanne asked.

"What?" Stephen asked as he sat down next to me.

"Are you ever going to meet someone who you love?" Leanne asked. I looked at Leanne. Stephen hadn't dated since Carly left him. It would be a good idea. I'd been thinking it, but that was more of a Leanne thing.

"I don't know. I'm not really looking. I'm happy with the family I've got." Stephen said.

"Dad. You need someone to love." Leanne said. Stephen looked between the two of us. I saw the realization dawn on his face. Leanne and I had something special. I loved her without a doubt. I'd do anything for her. I'd fought for her. There'd been people talking about her when we'd first started dating and after she'd had Brock that had called her many names.

I'd beaten them all up.

"Maybe if you two help." Stephen said.

"I think we can arrange that daddy. You've just got to get back into the game. Daddy there is someone out there for you. Mom wasn't that person." Leanne said. I knew how Leanne felt about Carly.

"Fine." Stephen said. The rest of that time had been passed just talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to present time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled at Leanne as I left and headed back to my spot on the couch. We'd helped Stephen get back in the game in New Orleans. It was going okay actually. Well I thought it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Friday April 27th, 2012 Grand Rapids, Michigan (Leanne's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was getting changed at this point. I came out in a pair of black short shorts and a silver colored tank top. I had pulled my hair into a ponytail. I sat down next to Joe as we watched the show. Brock was sitting on the floor building something with blocks. It was just after the Big Show had attacked Cody that Aurora walked in.

"Out with you. You've got a match." Aurora said. I stuck my tongue out at her as we left. Joe and I reached gorilla. He gave me a quick kiss.

"I'm a Slave 4 U please." I said as they hit my music. Natalya should already be out here.

"Her opponent from New Orleans, Louisiana being accompanied by Michaels McGillicutty Leanne McGillicutty." Lilian announced. I got into the ring and paused as I stood up on the top turnbuckle. Dad was here. With a lady friend. Dad and mom had been married eleven years before they had me. Mom stuck around for a year and then left. Dad was only like fifty-six. He and mom had gotten married at seventeen. That might be part of the reason mom left. She'd only ever been with dad. I smiled at my dad briefly as I got off my turnbuckle and turned to face Natalya. I hadn't exactly been honest with Joe lately.

I've missed my period for three months. I figured it was stress…or a lot of coffee. So I paid it no mind. Natalya and I locked up. Natalya was really going to shove me around the ring. She proceeded to do that. I got some decent moves in. It was after I'd just DDTed her that I started having stomach cramps. Fucking bitch now I chose to have my period. I worked right through it though. The pain ended up getting worse when she locked me in the Sharpshooter. I knew better then to struggle and make it worse. I reached for the ropes and Natalya was forced to release. I stood and brushed my hands on my thighs. I locked up with Natalya again.

"Leanne you've got something going down your leg." She whispered in my head.

"What?" I asked. My periods don't leak that bad.

"It's red." Natalya said.

"I should have stayed in that sharpshooter." I said.

"End it with King Shot." Natalya said. I nodded my head and shoved her away. I kicked her once in the stomach and that doubled her over. I nailed her with King Shot and picked up the victory. I didn't bother with a celebration. I got out of the ring and the pain hit then.

"Ow." I whimpered as I doubled over. I think doubling over in pain was all it took for Michael to have me in his arms and out of the arena. I remember him getting me in the doc's office though.

"What's wrong Leanne?" He asked.

"I hurt. My stomach is in knots. I'm cramping really bad." I said.

"Take her to a hospital. I don't think it's a period." He said. I barely had time to respond before I off the table and out the door. I wasn't even walking. Joe got me in the car and I put my head on the dash as I tried to breath. I heard Joe on the phone with Aurora.

"Leanne's dad is in the crowd. If you need to do something work related drop him with him. He'll go for Brock the moment you walk out to the ring with him." Joe said.

"Thanks Rose." Joe said as he was driving. Details will be spared because Joe totally sped the entire way. The hospital wasn't as much fun either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joe and I were sitting on a bench. Not saying a word. Joe was holding me as we sat there. Why hadn't I thought about it? I mean I'd danced at least until four months pregnant with Brock. Wrestling was obviously different. I buried my face in his neck.

"Joe?" I asked hesitantly. I was worried about him. It was a first for each of us. I was thinking that maybe Joe was blaming himself though.

"Yeah Sugar?" Joe asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." Joe answered. I kissed his neck.

"It's not your fault." I whispered.

"You had the match because of me." Joe said.

"I doesn't matter. It was a chance thing. Joe we can try again." I said as I turned and straddled his lap. I had his face in my hands. I kissed him.

"Joe, I love you. This is something we're going to get through. We'll get through it together." I said. Joe held me. I held him as I helped him try to understand what just happened. I didn't believe it either. It was shocking as hell. We'd get through it. Match or no match it could have happened. If it happened later it would have been worse.


	43. Alexsandra Cosmos and Alex Riley

_**Author's Note: Sometimes you have a panic attack. But it has a good upside. Like your girlfriend nursing you. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 2**__**nd**__**, 2012 Miami, Florida (Alexsandra's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Kevin and I were sitting with the rest of the roster. I had Natasha in my arms. Natasha was going to be two months this month. We'd gone and told Uncle Memnon when he'd been in the states last month. Uncle Memnon had been disappointed in Suzanne, but he was glad to have Natasha as family. It could have gone worse, but Uncle Memnon was more used to be the easy going one. It came from him being in the military.

I was sitting in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black form fitting t-shirt that on the front with green lettering said "Say It To My Face". We were sitting around to welcome Teddy Long as our new GM of both shows. Phoenix was still RAW GM as well as Teddy. Laurinaitis came out and announced a triple threat for the US title and CM Punk will be defending his title against Mark Henry. He then left.

"Can he do that?" I asked Kevin quietly.

"I don't think he can. But he just did." Kevin answered as he kissed my temple. I'd pulled my black hair into a ponytail with the slight curls to my hair. We stood and headed back to the locker room.

We watched the Rock come out and talk about his match last night with John. That match had been pretty good. The matches like that reminded me why I was in this business. I had put Natasha back into her carrier. The Rock kept talking about everything that he was thankful for. It was rather long, but he made his goal very clear. To become the WWE Champion again.

"Pretty sure he'd have to go through Phil." I said.

"Unless Phil loses it before then." Kevin said.

I cringe when Vickie comes out and introduces Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler. I sighed. I almost felt bad for Santino because they were double teaming him. It was during that match that Kevin finished getting ready for his match. We didn't know who his opponent was. I hated matches like that.

Dolph and Jack were double teaming Santino until Dolph went for the cover. Then it became a true triple threat. In the end Santino ended up picking up the victory via Cobra.

Dolph and Jack were going to attack Santino when they followed him up the entrance ramp, but Brodus appeared and ended up sending Dolph and Jack away. There was then a dance party.

I stood with Kevin. I grabbed Natasha and we left the locker room. I gave Kevin a kiss when we reached gorilla and out we walked. It was during a commercial for the rest of the world, but the fans here saw us. I stood on the ground as Lord Tensai came out. I sucked in a breath. This wasn't going to be good. I crossed myself quickly.

"Lady Hera and Lady Themis please protected him." I muttered.

I watched as Alex tried. I watched as Tensai just about killed him. I knew the moment Alex looked like he was out on his feet.

"Stop it. Alex is out." I cried. The ref ignored me. I cringed as I watched Tensai kill Alex. Finally the ref calls for the bell. Tensai continues attacking him after the match. I looked up when I saw my brother come down the ramp.

"I'll watch her. You go take care of him." Achilles said as he took Natasha. I smiled at him as I followed the medics to the back with Alex. I was freaking out. I hated when no one listened to me. The match should have been stopped the moment Kevin was out on his feet. The ref hadn't realized that though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kevin's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing I remember was Alexsandra's voice. I remember Tensai attempting to kill me.

"Kevin, Kevin can you hear me?" Her voice said. I groaned and then I had a light in my eyes.

"How are you feeling Kiley?" The doctor asked.

"Like I got run over by a train." I groaned.

"You sort of did. Only we call him Tensai now." The doctor said.

"I don't think sarcasm is necessary." Alexsandra snapped.

"Someone is touchy." The doctor said.

"I'm only touchy because no one listens to me." Alexsandra said. I sat up and felt Alexsandra put one hand on my chest and one on my back.

"Baby lay back down." Alexsandra said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Kevin, you were out on your feet." Alexsandra said.

"Alex, I'm fine." I said as I picked up the hand on my chest and kissed the top of her hand. Alexsandra smiled at me. We'd been together since November. She meant the world to me.

"You look good. No concussion." the doctor said. Alexsandra helped me off the table and we went back to the locker room. I looked at Achilles who was doing a good job of taking care of Natasha.

"She's out. If you need to do anything else." Achilles said as he stood. He kissed Alexsandra's forehead before he left.

"Sit." Alexsandra said. I looked at her as I sat down. There really was no arguring with my girlfriend when she got that demanding.

I watched the show as Alexsandra went about me attempting to make sure I was fine. She was adorable like that. Jericho ended up coming out after Punk's match. Jericho dumped whiskey on Punk, Scarlett, and Blaine. He then broke a bottle over Punk's head. He also gave his wife a codebreaker.

Alexsandra let me go take a shower and get changed. I took the time to pop into my bag. It was still where I'd left it. Luckily she hadn't gone through my bag.

I sat down and pulled Alexsandra into my lap. We watched the show.

"I need to talk with you later." I said.

"About what?" Alexsandra asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." I replied as I kissed her shoulder blade. The rest of the show involved a proposal from David Ragan to Harper Ryder and Brock Lesnar coming back. Brock ended up giving John an F-5. Poor guy. Alexsandra got off my lap and grabbed Natasha's diaper bag and Natasha's car seat. Natasha had woken up a few more times during the show, but Alexsandra had taken care of her.

We'd stop by the hotel for the night, and leave for the show in the morning. It was easier with out schedule. We left and Alexsandra insisted on driving. Get flattened by one guy and she overreacts. I love my girlfriend.

We get to the hotel and get up to our room. Alexsandra was giving Natasha a washcloth bath. Alexsandra walked out with a clean Natasha. I grabbed my daughter from her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I got Natasha dressed for bed before I put her in her travel bassinet. Alexsandra had sat down on the edge of the bed during this.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alexsandra asked. I gave Alexsandra a quick kiss before I walked over to my bag. I pulled the box out and walked back toward her.

I dropped down onto one knee right in front of her.

"Alexsandra you're the most important thing to me. I don't know what I would have done had you not started a conversation with me the day I found out about Suzanne and Mike. I might have drunk myself into oblivion at that point. And today you proved that you are the most important thing to me. Alexsandra would you please do me the honor of marrying me?" I asked.


	44. Megan and Cody Rhodes

_**Author's Note: Sometimes you have to be smarter than your plan. Especially when your wife is going to overreact. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday April 27**__**th**__**, 2012 Grand Rapids, Michigan (Cody' POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Megan was just barely just starting to show. She was around three months pregnant. We could start telling family then. Rachel was excited for a little sibling. Now if only I knew how this night would go. Daniel Bryan comes out and talks about how Sheamus can't beat him and all that other jazz.

Alberto Del Rio came out. He helped Esmerelda out of the car. Alberto and Daniel went back and forth. Richardo started in saying "Si". It was really sort of sad. Big Show came out and ended up chokeslamming Richardo. Poor guy.

"Come on." I said as I stood and brought Megan with me. We went around the arena until we could come down with the fans and watched as Del Rio focused on the arm and Big Show had a lot of control. Just when Big Show signaled for the chokeslam, I got into the ring and hit Big Show with a chop block. Megan had stopped by the announce table.

Del Rio gets a step-up enzuigiri on Big Show before he leaves with his people. I get a kendo stick and a steel chair from under the ring. I don't think hitting Big Show over the head with the kendo stick was a good idea because Big Show glared at me. I grabbed the chair, but he punched it out of my hand. My next mode of attack was my belt. Big Show kicked me down, ripped my shirt off, and whipped me a few times. I ran out of the ring with him glaring at me. Megan hurried after me.

Once we reached the locker room Megan had me sit backwards.

"You're an idiot." She muttered as she went and wet a wash cloth. She started dabbing lightly at my back.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I said.

"Cody Garrett Runnels I can't keep running around for my life." Megan said.

"All I want is the belt back." I said.

"Well try not to anger a giant works." Megan said. I started to shake my head, but tensed a little when Megan started kissing the welts. Megan stood.

"Be good." Megan said as she put the washcloth back into the bathroom. I turned and watched Alicia Fox vs. Nikki Bella. Unsurprisingly Brie switched with Nikki. So they won the match.

People started talking and it just got annoying. Teddy and Aurora are in Teddy's office talking about the job when Aksana walks in. Basically it was a lot of talking and headaches. And a tryout.

Aurora is sitting ringside for the next match on commentary. Titus and Darren ended up picking up the win. Cole then says he'll interview Randy next.

Cole and Randy started talking. Cole fired that if any superstar touches an announcer, that the superstar would be suspended. Randy asks if that was a question. Randy says he's aware, but he asks Cole if he's aware that when he's pushed just right, he tends to not act so rationally. Randy says he's a shoot first and ask questions last kind of guy.

"Yeah." Phoenix said with a nod of her head. I remembered fighting with her during Legacy. She knew Randy better than the rest of us. Cole shows a video of Randy's feud with Kane. Randy says this goes back at match and involved family. Randy says nothing is holding him back from making Kane suffer. He then says the devil is incapable of unleashing the hell that he will bring this Sunday.

I knew Randy had it in him. It was why he was Randy. Jinder's music hit.

"Idiot." I said.

"Yeah." Megan agreed. Jinder says he's going to take Randy's spot at the top because he's younger, smarter, richer, and hungrier than Randy. Randy asks if he's an announcer. Jinder looks confused and Randy repeats his question. Jinder says he isn't and Randy says announcers are off limits, and then he give Jinder an RKO. Really unsurprising for Randy.

Aksana came out and took Lilan's introduction job. I went to get changed about that time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Megan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I understood Cody's drive to become champion again. It's just he's putting me in danger too. It's really not a short jump to get into Cody's head by going after me.

I watched as Cesaro and Tyson tied up. I didn't understand Cesaro's ring gear. I was tired of trying to figure everything out. I wasn't paid for this stuff. Anyway Cesaro ended up picking up the victory. Aksana announced him the winner and they hug before proceeding to make out. Aurora looked disgusted from her spot at the announce table. We see the video package of the Cena/Brock rivalry.

Cody walked out and he put his trench coat on before we left. I was in a pair of dark blue short shorts and a red colored tank top. I was also in a pair of three inch wedge heels. I saw the camera showing us walking backstage. Cody and I reached gorilla. Cody pulled me to him and kissed me. He had a good grip on my hair too.

"You're mine never forget that." He said.

"You had me before you even knew me." I fired back as he released my hair and we walked out.

I had to pick up Cody's got when he dropped it at the top of the entrance ramp, but I made it work. I always made it work.

I leaned up against the apron with the coat on my arm as the match started. You could still see the welts on Cody's back, but I couldn't do much else for them. It was his fault for attacking Paul. I watched as Cody was doing okay. Khali had a few good moves. He even went to the Punjabi Plunge only for Cody to counter. Cody went for the Disaster Kick, but Khali countered into the Punjabi Plunge for the win. Oh hot damn.

I went to the back with Cody.

"I'm going to go grab a water from catering." I said as I headed toward catering. I grabbed a bottle of water and I was drinking from it when I was approached by Hero Copeland.

"Megan Rhodes right?" Hero asked.

"The one and only." I said with a smile after I'd taken the bottle from my lips.

"So can you explain this AJ Daniel Bryan thing to me more?" Hero asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm just curious." Hero replied.

"Well Daniel is really married to Cynthia Bryan, but for some reason he started dating AJ." I said.

"So basically he was two timing his wife with AJ?" Hero asked.

"Correct." I said. I hadn't seen AJ coming until someone slapped me in the face. I dropped my water and reacted. It's how I survived in this business as long as I have. I nailed whoever it was with a wicked Cross Rhodes. Hero helped me up. I looked down to see AJ on the floor.

"Bitch please. Come play with the big girls when you're actually ready." I said as I grabbed another bottle and headed to my locker room with Hero following behind me.

"Unfreaking believable the idiots they let into this place." I said.

"What happened? You went to get water and you come back complaining and with Adam's sister." Cody said.

"April decided to slap me. She got a Cross Rhodes for her troubles." I said as I sat down.

"I just followed." Hero said.

"Megan Ann Rosita Runnels are you out of your mind!" Cody yelled.

"Are you yelling at me?" I asked with one raised eyebrow.

"You can't be giving Cross Rhodes's out to people that piss you off willy nilly." Cody said.

"It was one." I said.

"Did you think about the baby?" Cody asked.

"Oh my heaven." I said as I stood up and left. Hero following after me again. Cody needed some time to calm down and I needed a little change of scenery. I found myself in Aurora's office. Aurora looked at me as I took a seat and Hero dropped in a seat next to me.

"Hi sis. What can I do for you?" Aurora asked.

"Keep April away from me." I answered.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Bitch slapped me. So I gave her a Cross Rhodes." I replied. Aurora smiled.

"Cynthia was tempted to toss her down some stairs." Aurora said.

"Should have." I muttered as we watched the rest of the show. AJ recovered quickly because she ended up slapping Kaitlyn too. Sheamus brought Ashley Connelly to his match against Mark Henry. Sheamus ended up picking up a victory after a hard fought match.

Daniel and Cynthia came out and Sheamus talks about how he's going to beat Daniel on Sunday. I wasn't really looking forward to Sunday.

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay Rose." I said as I stood.

"Anytime. Door's always opened. Cept when Stu comes back." Aurora said with a wink.

"TMI doll." I said as I left with Hero. Hero went back to her own locker room. I went back to mine and Cody had calmed down. We left and didn't talk about what had happened. Cody had understood what I had done now I suppose.


	45. Zack Ryder and Alli Diana Chance

_**Author's Note: Maybe your sister is entirely right. It gets you thinking that she is right. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Thursday April 10**__**th**__**, 2012 Long Island, New York (Zack Ryder's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting on my couch with David next to me.

"Can you do it already?" David asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Ask Allyson to marry you already. That's all Nadya talks about." David replied. I sighed. My sister was right as always. Allyson was the one for me. I just didn't know how to go about getting her a ring. Or even asking. Phoenix would kill me if I proposed on air. I think she's had enough love shown at this point. Or would she? Its Phoenix it's hard to tell either way.

"You want to help?" I asked.

"You want me too?" David asked. David was here with Aiden and Hayden. Both were crashed out upstairs though.

"Yes. I don't know where to even start." I replied.

"If you can find someone to watch Aiden and Hayden go for it." David said. I grabbed my phone and shot a quick text to Mike Chiappetta. He was in town. Twenty minutes later Chiappetta walked into my house.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I need you to watch my niece and nephew for me." I replied.

"How old?" Chiappetta asked.

"Six going on seven in December. They're easy kids." David said as he stood.

"I'll text you if I have any problems." Chiappetta said. I nodded my head as I left the house with David. I had my wallet with me. David said he'd drive so he drove us to Jarred. I got out of the car and we headed into the store. David headed straight to the engagement rings.

"You know your girlfriend best. What do you think fits her?" David asked as he looked at the collection of rings. I looked with him.

"How did you pick for Nadya?" I asked.

"I matched Nadya's personality to the ring." David answered as he kept looking. That was no help what so ever. Match Allyson's personality? I kept looking. David elbowed me. I looked at where he was pointing. It was a simple platinum band with two small square diamonds on each side of a heart shaped one.

"Yes, no, maybe?" David asked. I really had no idea. David smiled.

"Imagine it on Allyson's finger." David said. I closed my eyes and envisioned the ring on Allyson's finger. It fit her.

"Yeah." I said. David motioned for a clerk. I mean how did you not realize the two of us were standing here? She walked over.

"He'd like that ring for his girlfriend." David said as he pointed at the one we'd picked.

"What is her ring size?" The clerk asked. I looked at David. David pulled out his phone and sent a text.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Your sister. She's hanging out with Allyson, Alice, Savannah-Grace, Cadence, Brea, Scarlett, and Kamille." David answered. The clerk went to help someone else while we waited for Nadya to answer. David looked down at his phone when she texted back.

"What ring size is Allyson?" I asked.

"A 5." David answered. I brought the clerk back and I told her a five. Finally we ended up out of the store after I paid for it.

"Do you need help asking now?" David asked.

"I'll probably take her to dinner." I replied.

"As long as it isn't on RAW." David said with a smile.

"You covered RAW." I said.

"Hey you helped me. That's why I'm doing this. That and it gets Nadya off the engagement story." David said.

"She been that bad?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think that's all she talks about." David said.

"Only Nadya." I said as we pulled back into my house.

"It's your sister." David said as we got out.

"She's your wife." I countered.

"I wouldn't change it for the world." David said as we walked in. Chiappetta was on the couch. Aiden and Hayden were sitting on the floor in front of the couch coloring in their coloring books.

"I see you made it back alive." Chiappetta said.

"With a ring." I said as I raised the white bag.

"Matthew Cardona is finally going off the market." Chiappetta said.

"If she says yes." I countered.

"Allyson will say yes." Chiappetta said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saturday May 12th, 2012 Sparta, Kentucky(Allyson's POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nice that Matthew was taking me out to dinner. It was different he was taking me out to dinner in Sparta. We were just talking about anything that crossed our minds as we ate. I looked at Matthew when the waiter came back. It was actually Jason. My little brother.

"Can I get you anything else?" Jason asked.

"The chances we show up while you're working." I answered with a smile.

"Don't be sarcastic Allyson. Trina would have been more enthused. Can I get you dessert?" Jason asked. I looked at Matthew. He'd told me he was paying and there were no chance I'd even touched the bill.

"Two pieces of cheesecake." Matthew said.

"Fruit on top?" Jason asked.

"Strawberries on Allyson's and raspberries on mine." Matthew said.

"That'll be up soon." Jason said as he took the dinner plates and headed back to the kitchen.

"Oh poor Jason." I said with a smile.

"He not like you visiting?" Matthew asked.

"At work. He needs me at home." I replied.

"Is Trina walking in?" Matthew asked. I turned in my seat to see my little sister walking in.

"Holy cow someone tell me the chances of that." I said.

"Slim to none." Matthew said. I smiled as Jason came back.

"Trina's here." Jason said.

"I realized." I said.

"Can I refill your drinks?" Jason asked.

"Not for me Jace." I answered.

"I'm good too Jason." Matthew said. Jason nodded his head and left.

"It's been a while since we just went out and had dinner." I said.

"We've been on the road, and I've been an idiot." Matthew said. I shrugged.

"Not an idiot. Just blind a little." I said.

"Allyson." Trina said as she attacked me with a hug.

"Hey sis." I said as she pulled back.

"What brings you to Sparta tonight of all nights?" Trina asked.

"I'm taking her out to dinner." Matthew said.

"Sweet. I've got to start work. I just wanted to say hi." Trina said as she walked away. Darlington was going on now. I had my phone in my purse getting updates on how my uncle was doing.

Jason brought the cheesecakes and we started eating. We feel into easy conversation again. We ended up people watching my brother and sister. They were naturals at their jobs.

We finished and Jason brought the check. Matthew paid and we left. We started walking around Sparta. I was actually taking him on a tour. We'd stopped in a park. We were by the fountain in the middle of the park.

I sat on the edge as Matthew sat next to me. We were talking.

"Maybe when the Kentucky race comes around I can bring you." I said.

"I'd like that." Matthew said.

"I'll talk to Uncle Regan." I said. I put my head on his shoulder as we continued talking. I hadn't realized how late it was until I heard the clock tower chime the time. I listened and chuckled.

"What's funny Alli?" Matthew asked.

"It's eleven." I answered.

"Are you serious?" Matthew asked.

"Yup." I replied.

"I didn't realize how late it was." Matthew said as he stood suddenly. Both my hands came up in front of me off of reflex. That way I didn't end up with a face full of stone from the fountain.

"A little warning there Cardona." I said.

"Sorry Alli." Matthew said. I sat up and was getting ready to stand up when Matthew started shaking his head.

"Just stay there for a few minutes." Matthew said. I was about to argue with him, but Matthew's nervous look had me focused. I looked at him as he pulled a little box out of his pocket and dropped down to one knee. Holy heaven almighty.

"Allyson Diana Turner you've been through everything with me. You were there when I won my first United States Championship and you've been there when I went after Eve. Allyson you've become the most important part of my life. Allyson would you please marry me?" Matthew asked. I felt the lump in my throat and the tears prick the back of my eyes.

"Yes." I said. I wish I could have thought something as heart felt as that to say other then yes, but the Smith wit had left. Matthew slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me. I hadn't realized that kiss mixed with being on the fountain would end in both of us taking a bath.

We're sitting in the fountain dripping wet and laughing. I gave Matthew a kiss when I saw the flashlight. Oh shit. This would not be the first time this had happened to me.

"Allyson Diana Turner do I need to call your parents?" He asked.

"No, Sheriff Henry." I answered.

"Allyson why are you in the fountain again?" He asked.

"I feel in." I replied.

"You need help out?" He asked.

"No Sheriff. Do we need a ride to my house?" I asked.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." Matthew said.

"Could you give us a ride to my house?" I asked as I got out of the fountain followed by Matthew.

"Yeah." Henry said.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're going to have to ride in the back." He said.

"I'm used to it by now." I said as we walked toward his car.

"Have you been arrested before?" Matthew asked.

"Only in Sparta." I replied. I was starting to feel the cold.

"What else have you done?" Matthew asked.

"We've got time now that we're engaged." I answered.

"Ah that's why you're in the fountain Turner." Henry said.

"Yeah." I said.

"When is your brother coming back?" Henry asked.

"Some point." I answered as I opened the back door on the passenger side of the Crown Vic sitting by the park. Matthew slid in, and I slid in after him.

"I worry about you Turners." Henry said.

"You've said that since I hit my teens." I said with a smile as Henry started driving. I put my head on Matt's shoulder. It didn't take long for Henry to pull up to my house. He had to come open the door. Once he did Matthew and I got out.

"Stay out of fountains Turner." Henry said.

"We'll try to contain our excitement, but no promises." I said with a smile as we walked up to my front door and after getting my key out, we went into my house. I led Matthew to my room and from there our night was well ours.


	46. Johnny Curtis and Roxanne

_**Author's Note: You leave for three weeks and you wonder what the hell happened while you were gone. You then get glad your other half's sibling doesn't pay attention to NXT. This is the final chapter of the second set. We're done after this one. Actually Phoenix gets to tie up all the loose ends on a fake website. It should be good. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wednesday May 9**__**th**__**, 2012 Roanoke, Virginia (Johnny's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I'd heard from Kristina that Lily was supposed to be here. She just wasn't yet. Or well I haven't seen my girlfriend. I sighed when Maxine walked in with the handcuffs. This was the one part of the show I hate. Maxine cuffed herself to me as we watched the show start. I was already in my ring gear. I had at least thought to put on a leather jacket first.

Maxine stood and we left after Regal had his little thing with Reks and Hawkins. Maxine had a mike as we walk down the ramp. Maxine is talking to Tamina. They uncuff us and I join on commentary. I have an occasional word as this match continues. I could really care less about Maxine's match, but this was the hand I was dealt.

Maxine ended winning. I stood and Maxine walked over and asked to be cuffed. I start asking for help because I really don't want it to happen. The cuff us and not a minute later a familiar entrance music hits. It was "On The Floor" by Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull. That's where my girlfriend got too.

Roxanne stepped out with her hair curled and framing her face. She was in a black dress that stopped at her uppermost thigh and it was strapless. She had to be wearing an amazing bra because she had a good amount of cleavage that was helped by the dress. Her tag belt was on her left shoulder. Roxanne walked down the ramp and I was trying to figure out how she was doing it in those stilettos. They had to be at least ten inches. Roxanne stopped in front of the announce table. I saw her look down at the handcuffs before she sighed. She put her belt on the table and ducked the handcuffs until she stood firmly in front of me. I looked at the worry in her blue eyes. I saw the sly look she gave Maxine as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down those last two inches to proceed to make out with me.

My free hand ended up on her back to press her closer. She breaks the kiss first. She pulls back to grab the headset I discarded. She leaned back into me with the headset in her hands.

"Remember who owns you." She purred before she dropped the headset. She ducked the handcuffs and grabbed her belt. She left the arena to resounding applause.

"She's not her brother at all." Josh said. I smiled at that. Sometimes Lily could be like Mike. This wasn't one of those times. Maxine and I left. We started walking around backstage. I wanted to check my locker room to see if Lily was there, but Maxine hadn't wanted to though.

I hadn't seen my girlfriend for three weeks. She'd gone off to hang out with Kristina and talk about their next title defense. I'd been missing Lily lately. Maxine and I were just walking. She was luckily being silent. Why had I agreed to this? Oh I wanted to at least be seen on the program.

Someone gives us an okay to start our little thing. I started pleading with Maxine to change back to her old self. We met up with Hawkins, Daniella, and Reks. I was pulling at the cuffs. I wanted out. They started talking and then they had the key. I snatched it and started working on the cuffs. Striker and Alanna walked over and Hawkins, Daniella, and Reks left. I got Maxine free and I celebrated.

I mention that I like it weird, but nice is too weird for me. I cuff my hands together before I leave.

I walk into my locker room and see Lily wasn't there. I uncuffed myself. I put the cuffs on my chair as I started getting ready for my match. I wanted Lily to walk with me. I was used to her walking with me. I'd have Leanne though she was mainly for Michael. I looked at them as they walked in.

"Come on." He said. I followed them out. We came out first followed by Tyson and Percy. Before I could start the match with Tyson "On The Floor" plays. Roxanne walks out and stands at the top of the ramp. She distracts me so Tyson gets the early offense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lily's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't meant to distract Johnny. He was like that. I hadn't seen him for three weeks. Kristina was fond of saying absence made the heart grow fonder. I didn't disagree with that at this point. I was glad I'd gotten used to standing in heels a long time ago. It wouldn't be too bad standing up here. I had the handcuffs behind my back. I'd dropped my belt off in Johnny's locker room and seen the handcuffs. I had an idea. I watched as they went back and forth. I sighed as Michael and Johnny lost. I waited for Reks and Hawkins to come down and kidnap Percy before I walked down the ramp. I dangled the handcuffs off my index finger. I grabbed a mike from the top of the steps. I got into the ring and nodded at Leanne as she left.

"You know I've been sitting on the edge of my seat for weeks watching the train wreck of a relationship you had with Maxine. I ended up beating her up, and then I started flaunting our relationship in front of her. I leave for three weeks to be with my tag team partner and you get handcuffed to the bitch. Oh heaven. Now I've found these hand-" I started, but Johnny silenced me with a kiss. He held me close to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck as the mike dangled down.

Johnny pulled back. He raised my hand with the mike.

"I think there's a hotel room with our name on it." He said as he escorted me out of the ring. I slipped my hand in his as we walked up the ramp. He led me to his locker room. He faltered when he saw my belt.

"When did you walk in here?" Johnny asked.

"After you were gone." I answered as I walked further into the locker room. I had left my phone in here too. I chuckled a little when "I Came To Play" came from my phone.

"Are you going to ignore it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's just Mike. He can talk to my voicemail." I answered as I walked passed Johnny until I could stand in front of him.

"So tell me baby what do you have planned for the night?" I asked. Johnny bracketed my hips and pulled me to him.

"Well I have this idea." Johnny said with a sly smile.

"Will you let me in on it?" I asked.

"It involves those handcuffs you've got right now." Johnny said.

"You still have the key?" I asked.

"Yes." Johnny answered. I smiled.

"Go get changed and showered. I'll still be here." I said as I got out of his grip. He went to go get changed and such. I sat down and looked at the frantic text from my big brother.

"_Lilly Raquel what the hell are you thinking? I didn't think you were like every other Diva in the locker room."_ Was what he sent. I could fire back, but I thought better of it. I just turned my phone off. I'd deal with my brother in the morning. After I'd sat down and talked to Mike about me dating Johnny he'd been fine. He'd just been upset that I kept it from him.

Mike had gotten over it. I stood when Johnny walked out dressed. He grabbed my belt and we left. My bag was in Johnny's hotel room. I'd just gone in there after he left. All in all this wasn't a bad NXT.


	47. Finale

_**Author's Note: And we're done. Phoenix is just going to tie up all of the loose ends for us with a fictional site. Thanks to coolchic79260 for reviewing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. You recognize 'em I don't own 'em**_

_**~~~~~~~~Wednesday May 16**__**th**__**, 2012 Tampa, Florida Orton House (Phoenix's POV) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I was sitting in my office with my laptop open. I was bored as hell. I was actually in my PJs. My hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. My PJs were a pair of short shorts and an old form fitting Legacy t-shirt. I yawned as I typed in my password.

I waited for my computer to full load. Once it did I opened Google Chrome. I felt like checking what kind of gossip some of the fans had today. I typed in wwwdotwwefannationdotnet. I loved this site. It had all the fun gossip and I got to keep up on my superstars and divas. The first one I saw was about Nick and Phoebe Nemeth.

Oh what did my little Nemeth friends get into?

_Phoebe Nemeth, Lovella Ziggler, hasn't been seen on TV since back in December. She's shown up co-hosting WWE Download with her husband Nick Nemeth, Dolph Ziggler. Rumors have been circulating that Phoebe is pregnant. We've made attempts to contact them via twitter to ask but Nick and Phoebe either ignore them or don't answer. So the question is whether Phoebe is pregnant? What do you guys think leave a comment in our comment section of this post._

I smiled as I picked up my phone and after staring at the background for a bit because it was of Randy holding me. I unlocked it and sent Phoebe a text.

"_You pregnant Nemeth?_" I sent. I set my phone down as I opened another tab and checked my e-mail as I waited. I was just deleting the junk mail when my phone buzzed.

"_How did you know?"_ Phoebe had sent back. I smiled.

"_Fan site. Let me know when you need off."_ I sent back as I went back to the fan site. I went down to the next post. This one was about Randy and me. I only knew that because I saw my name.

_Phoenix and Randy Orton were outside the Roanoke, Virginia venue that Smackdown was at last week. They signed autographs for the fans and took pictures with them until Randy dragged his wife into the shadows of the venue. Cameras caught the two making out. Randy then dragged his wife to their rental and went back to the hotel. Sources then said that Phoenix was screaming all night long._

I laughed and turned my chair around when I heard Randy's voice.

"What are you laughing at Kitten?" Randy asked.

"We were caught red handed. Not as bad as Phil and Scarlett, but they heard me all night long." I answered.

"Ah that's happens all the time with us Kitten." Randy said as he pulled a chair up next to me. I turned my chair around as I slid down to the next post. This one was about Esmerelda and Alberto.

_Esmerelda and Alberto Rodr__í__quez have already announced using Esmerelda's twitter that she was expecting twin girls. Due in August. Jes__ú__s Rodr__í__guez let slip the names that Esmerelda and Alberto were going to use for their daughters. This is the tweet: atRRWWE: Alberto and atApolinariaDelRio are choosing names. Adelita Alagracia and Almira Brisa Del Rio. Esmerelda ended up commenting on this post like this: atApolinariaDelRIo: Hey thanks for that. It was supposed to be a surprise. Those are my kids names._

I took a quick look using a translator to find out what the names of the girls are. Of course only Alberto would get away with name his daughters with things like Noble, High Grace, and Princess. Esmerelda probably got the say on Brisa. It meant Breeze.

"Well that's adorable." I said.

"You don't want another one do you?" Randy asked.

"Not right now." I said as I went down to the next post. This one was about Dragon and Matthew.

_Dragon and Matthew Korklan have been seen around town. One of our reporters caught up with both of them. Dragon was holding their son Rick Korklan._

"**So when can we expect to see you with another child on the way?**" the reporter asked. Dragon smiled and kissed Rick's forehead.

"**He's only two. So at some point we'll have another child. I mean I don't want a huge family, but at this point we're open.**" Matthew said.

"**Chimera just had a son. Doesn't that create a stronger urge to have more kids?**" the reporter asked. Dragon and Matthew looked at each other.

"**A little, but with Matthew's bum foot and Phoenix needing all the help she can get with Laurinaitis there isn't a lot of rush for another kid is there?**" Dragon asked.

"**We'll get around to having another little tyke.**" Matthew said.

"**Not now. They miwe." **Rick said. Dragon smiled before the two left.

"That sounds like my family." I said as I scrolled down. The next one was about Isabella and Teddy Bear. This also involved Bell's twitter.

_We pulled this off of Isabella DiBiase's twitter account back on April 6__th__, 2012. We just found it recently though. atBellDiBiase: Here's an ultrasound pic of the newest member of the hashtagDiBiasePosse. If you haven't figured it out he's a boy. AtTedDiBiase gets to name him this time. See you girls in the ring in July. :). Ted DiBiase then commented on his wife's post. AtTedDiBiase: He's going to be named Tate Dustin DiBiase. He makes poor Bella and Eliza outnumbered in the house. Also atKittenHart-Orton and atRandyOrton will be his godparents like with the twins. Isabella then fired back jokingly. AtBellDiBiase: I am not a Bella Junior! I know I'm outnumbered._

_The two then had a witty banter back and forth. We're thinking Isabella will give birth on July 6__th__, 2012. So the rest of the world is waiting for the birth of the next DiBiase._

"Course Teddy gets to name this one." Randy said.

"Hey they jointly named the twins." I said.

"So counting little unborn Tate we technically have how many kids?" Randy asked.

"Nine." I answered.

"We have to be a glutton for punishment." Randy said.

"The things we do for people we've known since they were in diapers." I said as I scrolled down to the next story. It was about Chimera and Marcus.

_Chimera and Marcus Damon recently welcomed the newest addition to their family on May 7__th__, 2012. A son they named Asher Atticus Stewart Damon. When our reporters caught up with Chimera leaving the hospital with the baby to ask the meaning of his name._

"**We named our son Asher because Marcus liked it that and Blade Trinity is a good movie. Atticus for the character from **To Kill A Mockingbird **because it's my favorite book. Stewart is for Stu Hart. Cassie has Helen in her name. We figured we'd follow that linear thinking.**" Chimera said. _Marcus then ushered his wife and son into the car before leaving._

"Yup there is Marcus being protective." I said. I was curious as to why none of the kids had bugged us yet, but I was going to play it off for now. I scrolled down for the next story. This one was Cynthia and Daniel Bryan.

_Cynthia and Bryan Danielson have resumed their relationship on screen. Rumors were flying when Bryan started showing up with April on screen. The rumor mill was saying that the couple were on a rocky road and Cynthia Danielson was contemplating divorce. Cynthia disproved that rumor the moment she walked out after Bryan dumped April. Cynthia slipped back easily into the role as Bryan's valet and his wife. She is putting herself on par with Phoenix Orton with her displays as public affection with Bryan. The entire world is on the edge of their seats waiting for Cynthia to do something drastic to anyone who stands in Bryan's way. Is Scarlett Brooks the next person on the list?_

"Oh I hope not." I said as I finished reading.

"Cynthia wouldn't go to the extremes Stu did when he shoved me down some stairs." Randy said.

"We hope." I said as I scrolled down to see that it was Chris and Michelle's turn.

"Oh god this should be interesting." I said.

_Michelle and Chris Jericho. Where do you start? Michelle and Chris have never worked in the WWE at the same time until January 2__nd__, 2012. Michelle started walking with her husband. Until Chris went off the deep end in his fights against CM Punk. Michelle didn't say anything until Chris brought Scarlett and Blaine Punk into it. Michelle started standing up for them. Chris started assaulting his wife. After Chris slapped his wife across the cheek Michelle stopped showing up at the shows. Rumors are swirling that Michelle is asking either for a divorce or separating from Chris. Michelle and Chris are not answering twitter questions we've posed to either of them. Maybe Michelle will return soon._

"Michelle is with her freaking sister. You idiots. If you knew anything about my family you'd know that. You'd know Nicki Hart is the freaking widow of Owen." I muttered to the screen.

"Sh baby, you keep getting angry I'd have to get you back into bed." Randy said. I smiled at him as I scrolled down to see it was Blair and Jason's turn.

_Blair and Christian were spotted outside of a hospital looking very excited. When our reporter tried to catch up with them and ask a question. Blair gave our reporter the talk to the hand motion much like Maryse used too. The two then got into their car without another word. Are Christian and Blair expecting again?_

"Oh dear." I said as I picked up my phone and unlocked it. I sent a text to Blair.

"_Blair, you expecting again?_" I sent. I turned to Randy and stole a quick kiss.

"Wait a second there Orton. Did you steal one of my shirts?" Randy asked.

"Does this look like your shirt?" I asked.

"No. It fits you too well." Randy answered. I looked at my phone when it buzzed. Blair had sent a text back.

"_No boss. Jay got cleared that day. That was back in April. I remember that reporter." _Blair had sent. I nodded my head and scrolled down to see the next one was about Adrianna and Jake.

_Adrianna's last appearance on a RAW show was on December 5__th__, 2011. Adrianna took a weird landing in the ring. Adrianna and Jack have been spotted out on the town and Adrianna looks pregnant. One of our reporters managed to get Adrianna and Jack to speak with them._

"**Adrianna are you pregnant?**" the reporter asked. _Adrianna looked at Jack._

"**I'm pregnant big deal. A lot of other married couples are at this point in the business.**" Adrianna fired showing some DiBiase spunk._ Jack looked like he was trying not to laugh._

"**You just had your son and daughter a year ago.**" The reporter said.

"**I know how old my kids are.**" Adrianna said before she and Jack left.

"Yup that's Adrianna." I said as I scrolled down for Phil and Scarlett. Oh this can't be good.

_One of our reporters caught up with CM and Scarlett Punk outside of an elementary school in Chicago. Scarlett didn't look excited to see us._

"**What are you doing here?**" _The reporter asked. Scarlett leaned against the car as Punk walked back over to lean next to her._

"**We were dropping off our son. We were then asked to speak a few words to his class about bullying.**" _Punk said. Scarlett ended up putting her head on Punk's shoulder._

"**When can we expect you to go out because you're pregnant Scarlett?**"_ The reporter asked. Scarlett straightened up then and fired a glare._

"**When I go out. Punk and I will eventually have our own kids. I don't think it's any of your business when I go out. You must have something else to do then bug us.**" _Scarlett said. Punk was the first to usher his wife into the car before he did. The two left._

"Only Scarlett can get testy." I said with a smile. I scrolled down to see who was next. It was Mike and Suzanne.

_We've received rumors that the Miz has asked Suzanne Ambrosia to marry him. The report came in last night, but our source says that it happened on May 15__th__, 2012. The Miz nor Suzanne have answered questions posed on their twitter accounts._

"Should I check up on that?" I asked.

"No. We've got more people who went to Vegas to see about." Randy answered. I scrolled down to see that it was Harry Smith and Kristina Kiley. Oh dear.

_Chelsea Riley has been seen not on the programming since Summerslam last year. Yet she's still a champion. Chelsea and Roxanne must be defending their belts at house shows. Anyway Chelsea has been seen in various independent shows normally in the crowd. She normally leaves the shows with Harry Smith. Chelsea has been asked by our reporters numerous times what she's doing there, but she never answers. We've received pictures from fans of Chelsea and Harry holding hands. The mystery is seemingly solved. We're still waiting for Chelsea Riley to defend her title with Roxanne on the programming._

"Oh great they found out about Harry and Kristina." I said.

"Well you're the one who lets them do this stuff. Anyway scroll down." Randy said. I scrolled down for the next little blurb. This one was about Justin and Gwyneth.

_Justin and Gwyneth are expecting. That was apparent at Wrestlemania. Gwyneth didn't come right out and say it, but it was bound to be noticed. She just looked all together rounder. Justin nor Gwyneth have responded to questions on twitter or from the fans. Gwyneth has said she is changing her ring name. We think she's going to change it to Gwyneth Gabriel more than likely._

"I wish they'd talk to me if they were pregnant." I said.

"Stop worrying it will be fine." Randy said. I stuck my tongue out at him. Scroll down a little more and this one was about Aurora and Stu.

_Aurora Bennett, Aurora Barrett, to the fans is the CO-GM of RAW and Smackdown. As such she's been busier than usual despite also being Phoenix's assistant. Aurora did get to spend a weekend with her other half Stu Bennett, Wade Barrett. Aurora and Wade spent their weekend together on the beach and having romantic dinners. Still no word on when the two will have a family of their own._

"I think that weekend off was a good idea." I said.

"Well duh. With Stu and his bum elbow he's at home all alone." Randy said.

"Like you are when you're out." I said. Randy smiled. I scrolled down and looked at the next one. This one was about Marc and Julia.

_Marc and Julia Braddock recently had a little girl. She was born premature so she wasn't named until April. Rumors have been circulating that the little girl's name is Scarlett Charlotte Philippa Quinn Braddock. We caught up with Marc Braddock outside of his local grocery store._

"**Marc, can you explain the name of your daughter to us?"** Our camera guy asked.

"**Scarlett is my older sister's name, Julia liked Charlotte, Philippa is the female version of Phil, and Quinn is Julia's maiden name."** Marc answered.

"**How is your daughter doing?"** Our camera guy asked.

"**Each of my daughters is doing fine."** Marc answered. _Marc then ended the interview by going into the store._

"I swear these guys don't understand privacy." I said.

"Least they didn't ask what the female version of Phil was supposed to be." Randy said. I nodded my head. I scrolled down and saw this one was about Brea Allmendinger and Drew Galloway.

_Our cameras have been watching Brea and Drew. Brea and Drew keep showing up at NASCAR events. Brea and Drew stay up on Brea's older brother's pit box. Brea and Drew have also been out on dates and dinners. Our cameras have also caught Brea and Drew with Brea's two children Jewel and Ryder. Brea and Drew seem to be rather close and our main Drew and Brea poster feels a romance coming on._

"**I feel like Brea and Drew are perfect for each other. Brea and Drew are a cute couple. Now if only Drew would ask Brea to marry him. I feel that between the two of them they need a relationship like what they have. Brea's family likes Drew. I'm sure Drew's family would love Brea and her kids. Jewel seems to be the most protective of her mother. I've got a source that said that Jewel doesn't want Drew to hurt her mother. I think it's cute."**

_Drew and Brea don't answer any questions asked so a lot of people who like this couple are sitting on the edge of their seats for Brea to start sporting an engagement ring. A quick check of any fanfiction sites sports a rise in Brea and Drew pairings._

"They are a cute couple." I said.

"Not as cute as the two of us." Randy said. I smiled.

"We're not cute Randy." I said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"We're gorgeous." I replied. Randy chuckled and I scrolled down for my next post. This one involved Heath and Kim.

_Heath Miller and Kimberly Whistler have been dating for seven years and have two four year old boys. Heath was spotted leaving Kay with a little bag. Heath didn't answer any questions we tried to get him to answer. There has been no word from either of them on what was in the bag. We're going to assume it was an engagement ring._

"Of course it was. About freaking time." I said with a smile.

"You've only known the two of them since 2010." Randy said. I shot him a look as I scrolled down. Shit this one was about Leanne and Joe.

_Our cameras caught up with Leanne and Michael McGillicutty as they were leaving a store. Leanne was holding their son Brock._

"**Can you tell us what happened on April 27****th****?"** Our camera guy asked.

"**We don't want to talk about it"** Michael answered.

"**Leanne why did you suddenly start bleeding in the ring?**" He asked again. _Leanne looked uncomfortable as she put Brock in the car. Michael was blocking Leanne from the camera._

"**I said we don't want to talk about it."** Michael repeated.

"**They bothering you two?"** A British voice said from outside camera view._ In walked Wade Barrett. Leanne looked up at him with relief in her eyes. Leanne nodded her head._

"**The two said they don't want to talk about it. So take a hint and leave the two alone."** Wade said._ The camera guy left._

"These guys are worse than TMZ. At least TMZ understands boundaries." I said. I'd realized that I'd been watching videos instead of just reading. All these ones with conversations were videos.

"Have you tried telling them that?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. They don't listen though." I answered as I scrolled down for the next one. This one was about Kevin Kiley and Alexsandra Cosmos.

_Alex Riley and Alexsandra Cosmos have been seen periodically on WWE programing. Ever since Tensai's attack on Alex Alexsandra has been very protective of Alex. After that attack Alexsandra also started sporting a ring on her left ring finger. Alexsandra has also been spotted out on the town with Alex's daughter Natasha. Alexsandra and Natasha get along just fine. Alexsandra has even commented that being a mother is the greatest thing to happen to her. When anyone tried to ask what the ring on Alexsandra's finger means she never answers. Alex just says she's the best thing that has happened to him in a long time._

_We'll find out what the ring means when and if Alexsandra changes her ring name._

"I knew Alexsandra would be a good mommy. That and Kevin needed to pop the question." I said.

"What is it with you and babies and happy couples?" Randy asked.

"I'm a happy couple." I answered. I scrolled down to Megan and Cody.

_Megan and Cody Rhodes have a daughter from their relationship. Megan is currently pregnant with their second child. Megan has posted on twitter about the gender of her baby. AtMeganAnnRhodes: Baby number two is a boy. We decided on Jayden Brayden Rhodes. :). See you girls in October._

_That means Megan joins her sister Isabella in having a boy. Maybe Adrianna will have one too._

"There are a lot of boys in that family." I said. Randy shook his head.

"There are a lot over in this one too." Randy said.

"Touché." I said as I scrolled down. This one was about Matthew Cardona and Allyson Turner.

_Our sources tell us that Matthew Cardona, Zack Ryder, and Allyson Turner, Alli Diana Chance, have recently become engaged. Sources say that he proposed in her home town of Sparta, Kentucky. A few of our sources say it's about time the two solidify their relationship. The two have been dating since November of last year. She has also stood by him during the Eve Torres thing._

"I think Nadya finally got her wish." I said. Randy said nothing as I scrolled down. This one was about Lily Mizanin and Johnny Curtis. Oh this one ought to be good.

_Rumors have been swirling concerning The Miz's younger sister, Lily or Roxanne to the fans, and her relationship with Johnny Curtis. It hasn't been the first time, but after the May 9__th__, 2012 edition of NXT there seems to be a new tone to their relationship. Neither has commented on their relationship, but it seems obvious that they're more then friends. The Miz hasn't spoken out about his sister's relationship either. We're thinking that at some point wedding bells are going to be heard from the two._

"Well that wraps up everyone who went to Vegas." I said as I clicked the little x at the top right corner.

"Now that that's done the kids are still asleep." Randy said.

"And that means?" I asked.

"More sleep." Randy said. I smiled he was right. The schedule was hectic enough as it was. I shut my computer down and stood with him. He then led me back to our room where we'd get a few more hours of sleep.


End file.
